Der Auf und Niedergang der Brood
by Oisin
Summary: siehe Vorwort
1. Chapter 1

**Der Auf- und Niedergang der Brood**

Vorwort:

Zuerst möchte ich festhalten, dass ich an keinem der hier in der Geschichte genannten Charaktere irgendwelche Rechte besitze. Ich habe mir diese Personen so gesagt nur ausgeborgt.

Als zweites möchte ich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es diese Geschichte diesmal in zwei Sprachen geben wird. Zum einen gibt es sie auf Deutsch, da es sich dabei um meine Landessprache handelt (Rechtschreibfehler liegen meistens daran, dass ich zu schnell getippt habe) und um die Geschichte einem breiteren Publikum anbieten zu können, werde ich mir Mühe geben, die Geschichte in ein hoffentlich ordentliches English zu übersetzen. (Sollten dann doch mal kleinere oder größere Fehler enthalten sein, dann schon mal im Voraus „SORRY").

Zum Inhalt der Geschichte lässt sich sagen, dass es sich bei Edge und Christian um meine absoluten Favoriten um Wrestling handelt. Es wird in dieser Geschichte so was von um die Brood gehen, da ich dieser Zeit noch sehr nachhänge. Das liegt wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass ich so von Vampiren begeistert bin.

Aus diesem Grund wird man allerdings vergeblich nach irgendwelchen Wrestlingaktionen suchen. Diese Geschichte geht eher in die Richtung Fantasy. Was man auch daran sehen wird, dass Edge, Christian und Gangrel die einzigen Personen sein werden, die einen Wrestlinghintergrund haben.

Da es in dieser Geschichte auch Namen geben wird, die nicht allzu gebräuchlich sind, werde ich am Anfang des Kapitels, in dem sie das erste mal auftauchen, eine kleine Erläuterung zu der Bedeutung der Namen geben.

Ebenso werde ich versuchen, mich so gut wie möglich, an geschichtliche Fakten zu halten. Leider kenne ich mich in der kanadischen Geschichte nicht so sonderlich gut aus und habe dazu bisher auch nicht viel gefunden. Von daher auch schon mal ein großes „ENTSCHULDIGUNG", falls ich Blödsinn schreiben sollte.

Ebenfalls sollte man sich keine größeren Gedanken machen, wenn ich mal plötzlich einige Jahrzehnte überspringe. Das hängt dann eher damit zusammen, das Vampire dann halt doch eine Weile länger leben, als normale Menschen. Und ich will hier ja auch nicht jedes einzelne Jahr wiedergeben, in dem nichts aufregendes passiert.

Eine Anmerkung zu den historischen Fakten sei hier schon gesagt. Die Geschichte beginnt zur Zeit der „Großen Hungersnot" in Irland, also in den Jahren zwischen 1845 – 1849. auch zu solchen Ereignissen möchte ich am Anfang des Kapitels kurz einige Worte verlieren.

Wann und wie die Geschichte enden wird, kann und **will **ich hier noch nicht verraten. Aber man sollte nicht zu 100 an ein Happy End glauben. Ebenso auch nicht an ein schlechtes Ende. Wie die Geschichte enden wird, hängt ganz und gar von meiner Laune ab, die an dem entsprechenden Tag haben werde, an dem ich das Ende schreiben werde.

So und nach so viel Gerede oder Geschreibsel wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja von dem einen oder der anderen ein Feedback und kleine Anregungen. Oder es hat jemand einen Wunsch, was mit einem bestimmten Charakter passieren soll (auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, dass sich dieser Wunsch erfüllen wird).


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1:

Historische Fakten: Zur Zeit der „Großen Hungersnot" in Irland (1845 – 1849) stand dieses Land unter der Herrschaft Englands. Der Boden des Landes gehörte englischen Großgrundbesitzern. Die wiederum verpachteten das Land an die irischen Bauern. In den Jahren 1845 bis 1849 kam es zu großen Missernten oder gar kompletten Ernteausfällen im Kartoffelanbau. Dadurch fiel es den Bauern schwer ihre Pacht zu zahlen. Wenn sie die Pacht gar nicht aufbringen konnten, wurde ihnen der Hof und das Haus weggenommen. Viele der Iren beschlossen daher ihr Land in Richtung der Vereinigten Staaten, Australien oder Kanada zu verlassen. Die Großgrundbesitzer waren gegebenenfalls gezwungen für ihre Bauern im Armenhaus aufzukommen und bezahlten daher den Familien sogar die Überfahrten in die anderen Länder. Die Überlegung, die dahinter steckte war, die, dass die Fahrkarten billiger waren, da sie nur einmalig gezahlt wurden, als ein Leben lang für das Armenhaus zahlen zu müssen. Unsere Geschichte beginnt im Jahre 1847 in Cobh, einem kleinen Dorf, welches sich in der Nähe der Stadt Cork befindet.

Christian war, wie an so vielen Abenden bei seinem besten Freund Edge zu Besuch. Die beiden waren schon als Kinder ständig zusammen und hatten die Gegend unsicher gemacht. Sie waren praktisch wie Brüder aufgewachsen und wer sie nicht näher kannte, hielt sie auch dafür. Und auch jetzt noch verbrachten sie so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen und gingen Abends gerne einmal ins Pub. Jetzt allerdings im Winter saßen sie lieber gemütlich bei Edge in der Stube, ohne auch nur ein Wort zusagen und lauschten dem Meer, dass durch den Wintersturm gegen die Klippen, direkt unter Edges Haus gepeitscht wurde. Ab und zu saßen sie auch da und erfanden einfach Geschichten. Christians lieblings Geschichten waren Geschichten, in denen Vampire vorkamen. Auch in Irland hörte man immer mal wieder von Reisenden, die erzählten, dass sie schon Vampire gesehen hätten. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte Christian eine solche Geschichte von einem Händler aus Dublin gehört und musste sie nun unbedingt Edge erzählen. Aber wie üblich bestand dieser erst darauf einen Tee zu kochen. Christian saß aufgeregt, wie ein Kind am Wreihnachtsmorgen, am Tisch und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Edge endlich mit dem Tee kam. Als er endlich mit dem Tee am Tisch saß, fing Christian sofort an zu erzählen. Am Ende der Geschichte sagte er noch:

„Ich fände es echt klasse, auch mal einen Vampir zu Gesicht zu bekommen." Da Edge nicht so recht an Vampire glaubte, gab er zur Antwort:

„Das wird wohl nicht so schnell passieren." Christian wusste genau, dass Edge damit nichts anderes meinte, als dass er nie einen Vampir sehen würde, weil es sie nicht gibt.

„Du gönnst mir aber auch überhaupt keine Träume."

„Jedenfalls keine, die nicht wahr werden können. Wenn du davon träumen würdest, dass unsere Ernten besser ausfallen und wir nicht jeden Cent zehn mal umdrehen müssen, würde ich es dir so sehr wünschen, dass dein Traum wahr wird. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich diesen und nächsten Monat die Pacht bezahlen kann."

„Das lässt mich glatt davon träumen, selber ein Vampir zu sein. Als Vampir bräuchte ich mich mir keine Sorgen um die Pacht und die Ernte zu machen. Aber ich werde diesen Monat auch an meine Ersparnisse müssen, um die Pacht bezahlen zu können. Dabei leisten wir uns nun schon keine Pubbesuche."

„Wenn ich doch nur endlich genug Geld zusammen hätte, um mit einem Schiff nach Amerika zu fahren." So verzwifelt hatte Christian seinen Freund noch nie erlebt.

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete sich Christian und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. In dieser Nacht konnte man weder den Mond, noch irgend einen Stern sehen. Und kalt war es auch extrem. Christian schloss den Mantel so fest es nur ging um sich und lief die Straße entlang zu seinem Haus. In einer klaren Nacht hätte er den Weg über die Felder eingeschlagen, da dieser kürzer war. Nur war dieser Weg heute auch für ihn zu gefährlich, da er zum Teil nur einige Zentimeter vom Abhang entlang führte. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Doch egal in welche Richtung er auch schaute, es war niemand zu sehen. Er wollte sich gerade noch einmal nach links drehen, als er von rechts ein Messer aufblitzen sah. Die drei Wegelagerer forderten ihn auf, er solle gefälligst sein Geld rausrücken. Christian antwortete ihnen, dass er kein Geld bei sich tragen würde. Doch die Drei glaubten ihm kein Wort. Sie schlugen ihn nieder und durchsuchten seine Sachen. Als sie feststellten, dass Christian die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, waren sie so wütend, dass ihr Anführer mit dem Messer zustach.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Edge recht zeitig auf den Weg zu seinem Verpächter, um die Pacht zu bezahlen. Dazu lief er genau die gleiche Straße entlang, die Christian in der letzten Nacht auch genommen hatte. Keine fünf Minuten von Christians Haus, sah er ihn bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Er rannte zu ihm und sah das ganze Blut. So schnell er konnte, brachte er Christian nach Hause, holte sich eins der Pferde aus dem Stall und ritt nach Cork, um einen Arzt zu holen. Als dieser bei Christian war, ritt Edge zum Landbesitzer und bezahlte für beide die Pacht. Anschließend blieb er den ganzen restlichen Tag über bei Christian am Bett sitzen und betete nur, dass dieser nicht sterben würde, denn der Arzt hatte ihm nicht viel Hoffnung machen können, weil Christian zu viel Blut verloren hatte. Spät in der Nacht schlief er erschöpft am Tisch ein und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie jemand sich ins Haus schlich.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand er das Bett leer vor. Erschrocken schaute er sich im ganzen Raum um, konnte Christian jedoch nicht finden. Verzweifelt ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl am Tisch nieder. Erst da bemerkte er einen Brief, der an einen Krug gelehnt war. Er nahm ihn mit zitternden Händen und fing an ihn zu lesen.

Hi Edge,

ich nehme an, du wirst mein leeres Bett bereits bemerkt habe. Aber ich wollte dich nicht unnötig wecken. Da wo ich jetzt hingehe, kannst du mir nicht folgen. Bitte nimm dir so viel von meinen Sachen, wie du gebrauchen kannst. Vielleicht kannst du einiges davon verkaufen und kannst dadurch die nächste Zeit besser überleben. Ich werde dich und unsere Freundschaft nie vergessen. Vielleicht werden wir uns in einem anderen Leben wiedersehen.

Lebewohl Christian!

Er las den Brief immer und immer wieder und konnte nicht glauben, was er da las, was dort geschrieben stand. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen und wollte es auch gar nicht, dass Christian tot sein sollte. Aber wer hatte ihn weggebracht? Wo war die Leiche? Edge war verwirrt, bis ihm einfiel, dass in Cork das Gerücht umging, dass Personen, die dem Tod näher waren, als dem Leben, spurlos verschwanden. Sollte an diesem Gerücht am Ende etwas Wahres dran sein? Mit traurigem Blick schaute er sich um und suchte sich einige Singe heraus, die für Christian wichtig waren und brachte sie zu sich nach Hause.

Drei Monate waren nun seit dem Verschwinden von Christian vergangen, als Edge sich endlich dazu durchrang, die Sachen von Christian auszusortieren. Einige Dinge brachte er zu sich nach Hause und den Rest verkaufte er. Obwohl er dadurch ein wenig mehr Geld sein eigen nennen konnte, ließ er sich trotzdem nicht im Ort blicken. Er verließ das Haus nur noch, um nach seinen Feldern zu sehen. Doch er musste feststellen, dass auch dieses Jahr der größte Teil der Ernte verloren war. Zu hause nahm er einen Krug aus einer dunklen Ecke und zählte das Geld. Noch immer reichte es nicht für eine Fahrkarte nach Amerika. In diesem Moment klopfte es an seine Tür. Edge öffnete die Tür und stand seinem Verpächter gegenüber. Er bat ihn herein und bot ihm einen Tee an. Doch der Verpächter lehnte ab und unterbreitete Edge ein Angebot:

„So wie ich es sehe, wird ihre Ernte dieses Jahr noch schlechter ausfallen, als im letzten Jahr. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Pacht auf Dauer bezahlen können. Da ich allerdings keine Lust haben eine Unsumme für das Armenhaus ausgeben zu müssen, mache ich ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot. Sie geben hier alles auf und verlassen das Land. Sie bekommen genügend Zeit, um alles, was sie nicht mitnehmen können oder wollen zu verkaufen und bekommen von mir eine Fahrkarte nach Amerika."

„Ist das ihr Ernst?" Der Verpächter nickte. Edge überlegte nicht lange und nahm das Angebot an.

Er brauchte ungefähr zwei Wochen, um alles unnötige und die Dinge, die er nicht mitnehmen konnte zu verkaufen. Als alles erledigt war, nahm er seine restlichen Sachen uns machte sich auf zum Hafen und bestieg das Schiff nach Amerika.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Fakten: In diesem Kapitel treffen wir das erste Mal auf den Oberbösewicht dieser Geschichte. Sein Name ist Corbin, was wahrscheinlich vom römischen Corvinus kommt, abgleitet vom lateinischen corvus, was Rabe bedeutet.

Nach einer Überfahrt, die Edge wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gelangte er nun endlich an sein Ziel. Amerika, das Land, in das er schon seit Jahren auswandern wollte. Nachdem er sich für die erste Woche ein Zimmer in einem der Hotels genommen hatte, lief er ziellos durch die Stadt. Nur ein Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los. Und zwar der, dass Christian dies hier alles nicht mehr miterleben durfte. Schon zwei Tage später hatte Edge einen Job, bei einem der vielen Händler gefunden. Auch verdiente er dort für die damaligen Verhältnisse nicht schlecht und für seine schon erst recht nicht. Sein Arbeitgeber war so zufrieden mit ihm, dass er Edge fragte, ob dieser nicht ein eigenes Geschäft eröffnen wolle. Er erzählte Edge, dass weiter im Norden, noch Leute, wie er gebraucht werden.

„Sind sie wirklich der Meinung, dass ich in der Lage bin, einen Laden alleine zu führen?"

„Bei ihrem Verkaufstalent? Auf alle Fälle. Wer sonst, wenn nicht sie?"

„Aber ich habe doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von dieser ganzen Buchführung."

„Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass sie sofort aufbrechen sollen. Wenn sie nach Ladenschluss noch etwas Zeit haben, kann ich gerne versuchen, ihnen das Wichtigste beizubringen."

„Ich weiß nicht so richtig."

„Denken sie einfach darüber nach. Es werden hier von Tag zu Tag mehr Einwanderer. Die meisten ziehen nach kurzer Zeit weiter in den Westen oder eben in den Norden."

Etwa zwei Wochen später begann Edge mit seinem Unterricht in der Buchführung. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass es ihm so leicht von der Hand ging. Von daher beschloss er, den Schritt in den Norden zu wagen. Über seine jetzt ehemaligen Arbeitgeber hatte er auch schon einen Ort gefunden, in dem sich auch immer mehr Einwanderer niederließen, die mit dem dortigen Angebot an Waren aber nicht sonderlich zufrieden waren. Mit einem Grundsortiment machte er sich ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Ankunft in Amerika auf den Weg nach Kanada. Desto weiter er nach Norden kam, desto begeisterter war er von der Landschaft. Da wusste er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wo er nur hinblickte, traf er auf dichte Wälder. Es war zwar nicht das grün der Wiesen und Felder seiner Heimat, aber es war hier wesentlich schöner, als an seinem Ankunftsort. Er war sich zwar bei seiner Ankunft nicht 100 sicher, ob es mit dem Laden klappen würde, aber er war sich sicher diesen Ort nicht so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Hier würde er sich wohl fühlen und hier würde er neu anfangen können. Er würde Christian nie vergessen, ihn aber nicht mehr ganz so vermissen.

Es war der zweite Tag, nach seiner Ankunft in Kanada und er war gerade dabei seinen Laden einzurichten, als es an seine Ladentür klopfte. Erst überlegte, ob er wirklich aufmachen sollte, tat es dann aber und wurde sofort von einer ganzen Horde von Leuten gefragt, wann denn sein Laden eröffnet wird. Die Waren des anderen Ladens wären einfach nur ekelig.

„Das kann ich ihnen gar nicht so genau sagen. Ich bin erst den zweiten Tag hier und gerade dabei, die Regale einzuräumen. Außerdem kommen heute oder morgen kommen erst noch die restlichen Waren an. Ich hoffe aber, das ich spätestens nächste Woche eröffnen kann."

„Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen, können sie sich gerne an mich wenden. Es sollte ein Leichtes für mich sein, für sie zu finden. Also wenn sie mich suchen, fragen sie einfach nach Corbin. So jetzt werden wir sie nicht weiter stören Mr."

„Sie können mich Edge nennen. Auf meinen richtigen Namen reagiere ich schon gar nicht mehr. Und was die Hilfe betrifft, die könnte ich sehr gut gebrauchen Mr. Corbin. Ich such auch noch nach einer Verkaufshilfe."

„Erstens lassen wir mal fein das Mr. weg und was die Hilfe betrifft, schicke ich ihnen nachher jemanden vorbei. Vielleicht haben sie ja heute Abend Lust auf ein schönes Bier. Ich kann ihn unseren Saloon nur wärmstens empfehlen.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es erneut an seine Tür und eine junge Frau stand vor seinem Laden.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber Corbin hat gesagt, dass sie eine Verkaufshilfe suchen und hat mich deshalb zu ihnen geschickt. Mein Name ist übrigens Jenna."

„Na dann nur hereinspaziert. Und ich bin dafür, dass wir uns auf ein du einigen. Da wo ich herkomme, ist das so mehr oder weniger üblich."

„Das nehme ich dankend an. Da wo ich herkomme, war das nämlich auch so. Darf ich fragen, wo du herkommst?"

"Klar darfst du. Ich stamme aus Cobh in Irland."

„Nicht wirklich! Ich stamme aus Dublin. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe einen Cousin in Cobh."

"Wie klein doch die Welt ist. Jetzt aber erst einmal herein mit dir. Was hältst du von einem Schluck Tee?" Einen Moment später saßen sie in dem kleinen Lager bei einer Tasse Tee.

„Jetzt musst du mir aber erzählen, ob du meinen Cousin kennst." Edge musste lachen.

„Warum lachst du?"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber du erinnerst mich an meinen besten Freund."

„Und hast du ihn nicht mit nach Kanada mitgebracht?"

„Leider nicht. Er ist vor fast einem Jahr gestorben. Er wurde von Räubern überfallen und niedergestochen. Oh da fällt mir auf, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt."

„Ich glaube, das musst du auch nicht mehr. Wenn dein bester Freund Christian hieß, weiß ich, wieso ich dich an ihn erinnere. Er war mein Cousin und unsere Eltern haben immer gesagt, einer von uns ist schon anstrengend, aber wir beide auf einen Haufen ist noch schlimmer."

„Wenn das so ist, habe ich auch schon einiges über dich gehört. Chris hat mir eine Menge davon erzählt, was ihr so getrieben habt."

„Und war er immer noch so versessen auf Vampirgeschichten?"

„Und wie. Aber jetzt sollten wir noch etwas tun." Gerade als sie anfangen wollten, klopfte es wieder. Edge öffnete die Tür und musste feststellen, dass es die noch ausstehenden Waren waren. Zusammen mit dem Lieferer brachten sie die Sachen nach hinten in das Lager. Abends lud Edge Jenna noch zum Abendessen ein, was sie dankend annahm.

„Sag mal, was kannst du mir über diesen Corbin erzählen?"

„Wenn man es so will, gehört ihm die ganze Stadt."

„Sprich man sollte ihn sich nicht zum Feind machen."

„Und schon gar nicht, sollte man eine Einladung von ihm ausschlagen. Da fällt mir ein, ich sollte dich noch an die Einladung in Saloon erinnern."

„So richtige Lust hatte ich eigentlich nicht darauf."

„Hast du eine Vorstellung, warum der andere Laden hier in der Stadt so miese Waren im Angebot hat? Weil Corbin die anderen Waren abfängt. Also solltest du dich dort lieber blicken lassen. Immerhin will ich nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Wer soll mir denn sonst etwas über Christian erzählen und was er so angestellt hat."

„Okay dann werde ich mich da mal für eine Stunde blicken lassen. Darf ich dich wenigstens noch nach Hause bringen, um sicher zu gehen, dass meine Hilfe morgen auch wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen kann und ich ihr etwas über ihren Cousin erzählen kann?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich wohne genau hier gegenüber. Wir sehe uns dann morgen früh. Wenn du willst kann ich ja morgen den Laden schmeißen, während du die Sachen im Lager sortierst." Edge stimmte der Idee zu und brachte Jenna noch bis zur Haustür und ging dann in den Saloon. Kaum dass er sich an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, stand Corbin mit einem Bier vor ihm.

„Ich dachte schon, ein gewisser jemand taucht hier heute nicht mehr auf."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu spät bin. Aber Jenna und ich haben den Laden soweit vorbereitet, damit wir morgen eröffnen können. Ich glaube diese Stadt braucht doch einen ordentlichen Laden."

„Das entspricht wohl der Wahrheit. Aber interessant finde ich, dass hier zwei Personen schon bei du sind."

„Jenna war die Cousine meines besten Freundes."

„Wir sind also Ire?"

„Ja könnte man so sagen. Manche bezeichnen mich auch als etwas irre."

„Durchgeknallte Typen können wir hier immer gebrauchen. Ab und zu kann einem diese Gegend etwas merkwürdig vorkommen. Es gibt so gar Leute, die der Meinung sind, es sei besser nach Sonnenuntergang die Stadt nicht mehr zu verlassen. Wenn du mich fragst, der reinste Schwachsinn. Was soll es bitte schon anderes geben, als irgendwelche Viecher da draußen."

„Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Ah ja da war noch was, Bäume und Sträucher. Äußerst gefährliche Dinge."

„Der war gut." Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile und unterhielten sich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Corbins Vorfahren ebenfalls aus Irland stammten. Er selber allerdings wurde bereits in Amerika geboren wurde.

Seit drei Monaten hielt sich Edge nun bereits in Kanada auf und sein Geschäft lief sehr gut. Er hatte in den wenigen Wochen mehr Geld verdient, als in den gesamten letzten drei Jahren in Irland. Jenna und er wurden sehr gute Freunde. Ab und zu aßen sie zusammen zu Abend und unterhielten sich über Christian. Alle, die sie kannten, wussten, dass die beiden nur sehr gute Freunde waren. Für Durchreisende muss es allerdings so ausgesehen haben, als wären sie ein Paar. Noch mehr Zeit als mit Jenna, verbrachte er aber zusammen mit Corbin und dessen Jungs im Saloon.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Zwei Jahre waren nun seit dem Tag vergangen, an dem Edge seinen Laden eröffnet hatte. Die Geschäfte liefen nach wie vor sehr gut und Edge war ungefähr genauso angesehen, wie Corbin. Ganz ohne Rückschläge verlief das Leben aber auch hier nicht. Vor einen halben Jahr war Jenna über Nacht verschwunden. Die Leute sagten, sie sei nach Sonnenuntergang in den Wald gegangen und sei von dort nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Keiner wusste genau, was an diesem Abend wirklich passiert war. Im Allgemeinen wurde es von den Leuten schon als normal angesehen, weil sie nicht die erste junge Frau war, die auf diese Weise verschwunden war. Seit zehn Jahren verschwand alle sechs Monate eine junge Frau. Edge hatte sich eigentlich auch schon daran gewöhnt. Aber Jennas Verschwinden ließ ihn nicht kalt. Tag für Tag hoffte er, Jenna würde wieder auftauchen. Corbin war nach Jennas Verschwinden auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Westen gefahren. Am Abend seiner Rückkehr trafen sich die beiden im Saloon. Anfangs unterhielten sie sich nur über belanglose Dinge, bis Edge es nicht mehr aushielt und Corbin fragte:

„Sag mal Corbin, was weißt du über das Verschwinden der Frauen?"

„Nicht viel, nur das es da draußen irgendwelche Kreaturen gibt, von denen behauptet wird, dass sie unsere Frauen entführen und irgendwelchen heidnischen Gottheiten opfern."

„Und gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dies Typen ausfindig zu machen?"

„Die Leute sagen, dass man sie draußen im Wald findet. Ich habe damals, nachdem meine kleine Schwester verschwunden war eine Art Orden gegründet, der sich damit beschäftigt diese Kreaturen zu jagen. Es ist nur nicht gerade eine einfache Sache sie zu erwischen. In einem Moment steht er vor dir und im nächsten Moment ist er weg. Du brauchst nur mal blinzeln und schon ist er weg."

„Und gibt es für mich eine Möglichkeit dem Orden beizutreten? Wenn ich damals schon meinen besten Freund nicht rächen konnte, will ich wenigstens Jenna rächen."

„Können tut man schon, aber es wird nicht einfach. Jeder, der von uns aufgenommen werden möchte, muss eine Aufgabe lösen. Und nicht jeder ist dazu geboren. Denn bei dieser Aufgabe geht es um Leben und Tot."

„Sag mir, was man tun muss und ich tue es."

„Nicht so eilig Edge. Bevor ich dir etwas über die Aufgabe erzähle, solltest du dir den Orden erst einmal ansehen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, du musst."

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil wir den Leuten lieber erst einen Einblick gestatten wollen, bevor sie sich endgültig dafür entscheiden uns beizutreten. Und lass dir eins mit auf den Weg geben. Rache ist kein guter Lehrmeister."

„Und das sagt mir jemand, der aufgrund des Verschwindens seiner Schwester einen Orden gegründet hat?"

„Gerade weil es damals aus Rache geschehen ist, kann ich so etwas sagen."

„Okay dann sag mir wann und wo ich mich einfinden muss."

„Wir treffen uns meistens spontan. Ich werde in nächster Zeit viel unterwegs sein. Aber Lucky und Jim können dir schon einiges darüber erzählen. Sie werden auch gleich testen, ob wir dir wirklich vertrauen können. Vertrauen spielt bei uns eine große Rolle. Komm, ich stelle sie dir gleich noch vor."

In den nächsten Wochen erfuhr Edge alles Nötige und Wichtige über den Orden und war immer mehr von alle dem begeistert. Desto mehr er erfuhr und erlebte, was der Orden so tat, desto mehr zog der Orden und vor allem Corbin ihn in seinen Bann. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er wollte dem Orden beitreten. Eines Abends bat Edge Corbin um eine Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, ich will dem Orden beitreten."

„Nachdem was Lucky und Jimmy so erzählen, scheinst du auch echt gut bei uns reinzupassen. Also gut, komm morgen Abend bei mir zu Hause vorbei. Ich will hier nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit über die Aufgabe, die du erfüllen musst reden."

Am nächsten Abend war Edge mehr als pünktlich bei Corbin. Er wollte so schnell es ginge mit der Aufgabe anfangen.

„Bist du immer so pünktlich? Ich meine normal ist doch, dass ein Ire eher zu spät kommt?"

„Ausnahmen bestätigen aber die Regel oder?"

„Okay, der Punkt geht eindeutig wieder an dich. Ich hoffe, du bist bei deiner Aufgabe auch so schlagfertig."

„Lass hören und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, ich habe noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der seine Ziele so hart verfolgt, wie du es tust."

„Wenn du mein früheres Leben kenne würdest, wüsstest du warum."

„Och das weiß ich, ich habe auch so meine Kontakte."

„Sprich du bist verdammt vorsichtig, was andere Menschen betrifft."

„Würde ich so sehen. Vor allem nachdem es mal jemand gewagt hat zu versuchen den Orden zu unterwandern und die Macht zu übernehmen."

„Klingt so, als redest du nur ungern darüber. Aber jetzt erkläre mir endlich meine Aufgabe."

„Ja, ja, jung und ungestüm. Also gut, ich nehme mal richtig an, dass du das kleine Teile da vor dir schon entdeckt hast." Edge nickte. „Das ist deine Waffe und zwar die einzige, die du benutzen darfst und die einzige, die dir nützt. In unseren Kreisen nennen wir so etwas einen Pflock. Damit wirst du losziehen und einen dieser Untoten erledigen, die unsere Frauen töten. Du hast genau drei Versuche und keinen mehr. Und stelle es dir nicht zu leicht vor. Es ist nicht einfach diese Kreaturen von uns normalen Menschen zu unterscheiden. Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse, wir nennen diese Kreaturen Vampire."

„Entschuldige bitte Corbin, aber du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich erklären, dass es Vampire gibt. Solche Typen, die anderen das Blut aussaugen."

„Natürlich gibt es sie. Sie sind älter, als manch einer glaubt. Sie sind mehr als Tausende von Jahren alt. Bei euch in Irland muss es einige Jahre auch mindestens einen oder mehrere gegeben haben."

„Und ich Idiot habe meinem besten Freund nie geglaubt, dass es sie gibt."

„Die wenigsten glauben an Vampire. Deshalb ist es ja so leicht für sie unter uns zu leben. Und das einzige, was gegen sie wirkt ist eben solch ein Pflock, der dem Vampir mitten ins Herz gerammt werden muss. Und glaube mir eins, wir werden dich beobachten." Edge versuchte so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben und hoffte, dass Corbin nichts von seiner Verunsicherung mitbekam. Er nahm den Pflock und steckte ihn in die Innentasche seines Mantels.

„Sag mal Corbin, was zählt eigentlich als Versuch? Schon alleine die Suche nach so einer Type oder nur, wenn ich einen erlegen will? Nur damit ich mein Handeln darauf einstellen kann."

„Weißt du, dass du der Erste bist, der mich das fragt? Alle anderen haben sich den Pflock geschnappt und sind losgerannt. Nicht wenige haben dabei ihr Leben gelassen. Mir scheint, wir haben es hier mit jemanden zu tun, der genügend Verstand hat. Na dann viel Glück." Edge stand auf und verließ das Haus, aber nicht in Richtung Wald, wie Corbin es sich gedacht hatte, sondern zu sich nach Hause. Es gab da nämlich etwas, was Corbin nicht wissen konnte. Obwohl Edge nie wirklich an Vampire geglaubt hatte, hatte er sich doch einige Unterlagen von Christian aufgehoben, in denen es um Vampire ging. Eigentlich waren diese Aufzeichnungen sein größter Schatz, weil es ihn immer an die alten Geschichten erinnerte. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass ihm ausgerechnet diese Sachen einmal helfen würden. Er holte sich noch eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Lager und setzte sich damit und mit den Papieren vor den Kamin. Wie lange er gelesen hatte wusste schon gar nicht mehr, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass irgend wer ihn beobachten würde. Edge tat so, als würde er nach dem Feuer schauen und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf das Fenster. Dabei konnte er noch sehen, wie Lucky schnell in Deckung ging. Da Edge nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, was er las, nahm er seine Lampe und ging in seine Schlafkammer. Diese hatte, im Gegensatz zum Wohnraum nämlich keine Fenster. Er war echt erstaunt, mit was für einer Genauigkeit Christian das Verhalten eines Vampirs beschrieben hatte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass mir das hier auch wirklich weiterhelfen wird. Was, wenn es diese Vampire gar nicht wirklich gibt." Edge beschloss sich darüber erst am nächsten Tag Gedanken zu machen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging er so wie immer seinen Geschäften nach und lies sich nichts anmerken. Eins wunderte ihn allerdings. Seine Aushilfe war noch nicht erschienen. Da sie bis zum Mittag auch nicht auftauchte, beschloss Edge seinen Laden für eine Stunde zu schließen, um nach ihr zu schauen. Gerade als er den Laden verließ, lief ihm Corbin über den Weg.

„Hi Edge, hast du es schon gehört? Melissa ist verschwunden. Ihr Verlobter sucht sie schon die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag."

„Deshalb ist sie nicht zur Arbeit erschienen."

„Du hast aber auch einen Verschleiß an Arbeitskräften."

„Sehr witzig Corbin. Okay, wo wurde sie zu letzt gesehen?"

„Sie wollte etwas aus dem Garten hinter ihrem Haus holen, als ihr Verlobter sie hat schreien hören. Er ist dann auch direkt raus, da war sie auch schon verschwunden."

„Dann lass uns da nach brauchbaren Spuren suchen. Vielleicht finden wir heraus, in welche Richtung sie verschwunden ist." Edge ließ sich von Corbin zu Melissas Haus führen und schaute sich ganz genau im Garten um.

„Hier hinten sind Spuren von zwei oder auch drei Pferden und sie führen in Richtung Wald."

„Also wieder eine junge Frau, die von diesen Vampiren entführt wurde. Deshalb auch dieser Brandgeruch letzte Nacht. Ich kann dir zeigen, wo die Spur endet. Sie opfern unsere Frauen immer an der gleichen Stelle."

„Na dann los. Dann habe ich vielleicht auch gleich einen Anhaltspunkt, wo ich mit meiner Aufgabe anfangen kann." Sie holten ihr Pferde aus dem Stall und ritten los.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie eine Lichtung im Wald, dessen Boden aus verbrannter Erde bestand.

„Hier also ist Jenna gestorben."

„Ja das hier ist ihre Opferstelle. Ich kann aber nicht lange bleiben, ich treffe mich später noch mit einem Pelzhändler."

„Kein Problem, ich finde nachher auch alleine zurück. Ich wäre jetzt so wie so lieber einen Moment alleine." Nachdem Corbin weggeritten war, schaute sich Edge in aller Ruhe auf der Lichtung um und lauschte auch auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Nach allem, was den Aufzeichnungen von Christian entnehmen konnte, hatten Vampire noch nie irgendwelche Menschen geopfert. Schon gar nicht würden sie die Opfer verbrennen. Ihm kamen leichte Zweifel an Corbins Darstellung der Geschichte. Er kehrt erst einmal in die Stadt zurück, um sich für die Nacht noch etwas ärmere Sachen anzuziehen.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang ritt er zu der Lichtung zurück, um mit der Suche zu beginnen. Er umrundete die Lichtung, um zu sehen, ob es überhaupt noch einen weiteren Pfad weg von dieser Stelle gab. Doch der einzige Weg, der von der Lichtung wegführte, war der Weg, den er gekommen war. Schritt für Schritt ging er den Weg zurück, um bloß keine Abzweigung zu übersehen. Doch er fand nichts und entschloss sich, einfach quer Feld ein zu laufen.

Wie lange er jetzt schon quer durch den Wald lief, wusste er nicht mehr, als ihn ein Rascheln zusammen zucken ließ. Blitzschnell drehte er sich in die Richtung des Geräusches und konnte noch jemanden hinter einem Baum verschwinden sehen. So leise er konnte, schlich er zu der Stelle. Sein linker Arm schnellte so schnell hervor, das sein Gegner keine Chance hatte auszuweichen. Edge war gerade dabei den Pflock aus seiner Innentasche zu holen, als eine Stimme ihn innehalten ließ:

„Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun?" Edge schaute den Vampir an und wusste, dass dieser nichts gesagt haben konnte. Er hatte ihn jedenfalls nicht den Mund bewegen sehen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass keine weiterer Vampir in der Nähe war, drehte er sich in alle Richtungen und lockerte dabei dummerweise den Griff. Diese Chance ließ sich der Vampir nicht nehmen und entkam Edge.

„Mist." Edge fluchte. Auf dem Rückweg trag er natürlich ausgerechnet auf Corbin.

„Sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand nur noch zwei Versuche. Was ist schief gelaufen?"

„Frag nicht. Ich hatte ihn fast erledigt. Aber irgendwer hat mich gefragt, ob ich mir sicher bin. Es kann aber unmöglich mein Opfer gewesen sein."

„Kann doch sein. Diese Vampire können via Gedanken mit dir kommunizieren. Aber mach dir nichts draus, es hat noch nie jemand beim ersten Versuch geschafft."

„Ich werde es morgen gleich wieder versuchen. Jetzt weiß ich ja, dass ich mich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen darf." Nach diesem Gespräch ging Edge deprimiert nach Hause und nahm sich noch einmal die Unterlagen von Christian vor, um zu schauen, ob er etwas übersehen hatte. Doch dies war nicht der Fall.

Am nächsten Abend machte sich Edge kurz vor Sonnenuntergang auf den Weg in den Wald. Diesmal wollte er sein Glück jedoch in der anderen Richtung versuchen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er ganz in seiner Nähe ein Geräusch hörte. Diesmal zog er erst den Pflock aus der Tasche, nur um gleich zuschlagen zu können. Voller Elan stürzte er auf den Vampir zu und wollte gerade zustechen, als er plötzlich innehielt. Er starrte seinen Gegenüber einfach nur an. Diese regte sich jedoch nicht einen einzigen Millimeter. Edge ließ ihn schließlich los.

„Du solltest jetzt verschwinden, bevor die anderen auftauchen." Der Vampir schaute ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen und verschwand. Es dauerte keine weiteren zwei Minuten und Corbin tauchte auf.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ich konnte es nicht. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben. Ich habe dir doch von meinem besten Freund erzählt. Und dieser Vampir sah genauso aus wie er. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn dir auf einmal jemand gegenüber steht, der aussieht wie dein bester der Freund, der tot sein soll?"

„Ich glaube, dass will ich gar nicht wissen. Na ja einen Versuch hast du ja noch."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Fakten: In diesem Kapitel werden wir wieder einige neue Personen mit etwas ungewöhnlichen Namen kennen lernen.

1. Silvanus: römischer Name, abgeleitet vom lateinischen Silva „Holz, Wald" - war der römische Gott der Wälder.

2. Amadeo: italienische Form von Amadeus - liebe Gottes.

3. Sargon: altakkadisch - legitimer König.

4. Marduk: sumerisch - Kalb des Sonnengottes.

Zwei Versuche waren nun schon fehlgeschlagen. Für den dritten Versuch wollte Edge sich jetzt etwas mehr Zeit nehmen. So sehr er auch versuchte sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, er konnte diesen Vampir nicht vergessen. Diese Ähnlichkeit, konnte es wirklich sein, dass man irgendwo auf der Welt einen Zwilling hatte, ohne es zu wissen? Das Aussehen war zwar das von Christian, aber die Augen. Nein das waren nicht die selben vertrauten Augen, die Edge in Erinnerung hatte. In den nächsten Tagen versuchte er, so weit es ging, Corbin und seinen Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dieses gestaltete sich nur schwieriger, als man denken würde. Egal wo er auch hinblickte, überall sah er jemanden aus dem Orden. Doch da war noch eine andere Person. Wenn er noch nach Sonnenuntergang unterwegs war, hatte er ständig das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete.

Drei Wochen nach seinem zweiten gescheiterten Versuch schaffte Edge es sich schnell genug umzudrehen, um zu erkennen, wer ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Es war niemand anderes, als der junge Vampir, den er bei seinem zweiten Versuch hatte laufen lassen. Wieso um alles in der Welt verfolgte er ihn? Edge machte sich auf den Weg in den Saloon. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich so, dass er den Eingang im Blick hatte. Doch der Vampir ließ sich nicht blicken. Aber als er den Saloon verließ, um nach Hause zu gehen, sah er ihn an der Ecke stehen. Gerade so, als hätte er auf Edge gewartet. Edge traute seinen Augen nicht, denn als er bei seinem Haus ankam, stand der Vampir schon da und stellte sich ihm direkt in den Weg.

„Was willst du von mir."

„Erstens dir danken, dafür dass du mich hast laufen lassen. Und zweitens will ich dir einen guten Rat geben. Du solltest diesen Ort verlassen, es ist zu gefährlich hier. Und glaube mir, nicht wir Vampire sind die Gefahr."

„Ich kann hier nicht so einfach weg. Ich habe meinen Laden hier und ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."

„Dann erledige die Aufgabe und dann verschwinde." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ Edge mit einer ganzen Ladung an Fragen zurück. Am nächsten Abend traf Edge sich mit Corbin und erzählte im von dem Geschehnis des letzten Abend.

„Ist doch ganz logisch, dass sie versuchen dich los zu werden. Du bist zu gefährlich für sie." Edge blieb nicht verborgen, dass Corbin etwas besorgt klang, ließ sich aber seinerseits nichts anmerken. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wo anders hinzuziehen. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen, verkaufte er so viele Sachen, wie nur eben möglich. Auch seinen Laden hatte er schon verkauft, den neuen Besitzer aber gebeten, noch nichts zu verraten. Er hatte seine Abreise so geplant, dass er gleich nach seinem dritten Versuch die Stadt verlassen würde.

Drei Monaten waren seit seinem zweiten Versuch jetzt schon vergangen, als Edge sich endlich durchringen konnte alles hinter sich zu lassen. Am Morgen hatte er den größten Teil seiner Sachen mit einer Kutsche losgeschickt. Er hatte es so getarnt, dass es wie eine Warenlieferung in den Süden aussah. Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang sattelte er sein Pferd und ritt aus der Stadt in den Wald. Diesmal ritt er aber in eine ganz andere Richtung, bei der er festgestellt hatte, das Corbin diese Gegend nie betrat. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch gefragt, warum Corbin nie hier ritt. Doch jetzt war es ihm egal oder anders gesagt, Edge war sogar froh darüber. Er band seine Pferd an einen Baum und schaute sich suchend um. Etwa zweihundert Meter vor sich sah er etwas, womit er hier nicht gerechnet hatte. Im ersten Moment glaubte Edge sich einfach geirrt zu habe. Doch als er davor stand, wusste es besser. Er stand direkt vor einem Friedhof, einem Friedhof, der aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Er grübelte gerade noch darüber nach, warum ihm der Friedhof früher nie aufgefallen war, als vor ihm jemand auftauchte. Ohne Zweifel erkannte Edge, dass es sich um einen Vampir handelte. So leise er konnte, schlich er sich von hinten an und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als der Vampir sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Das wolltest du jetzt nicht wirklich tun oder? Oder dachtest du, ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt?"

„Oh doch ich wollte und will es immer noch. Mir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig. Wenn ich es nicht tue, habe ich arges Problem. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Corbin tun wird, aber es verhindert, dass ich seiner Gruppe beitreten kann."

„Verstehe, Corbin hat dich auf uns angesetzt. Was hat er dir erzählt, dass du Jagd auf uns machst?"

„Er hat mir erklärt, dass ihr für das Verschwinden unserer Frauen verantwortlich seid."

„So wir sollen also für das Verschwinden von Frauen verantwortlich sein. Und was sollen wir laut Corbin mit ihnen getan haben?"

„Corbin behauptet ihr würdet sie heidnischen Gottheiten opfern."

„Und wir kommen nicht vielleicht auf die Idee, dass er selber die Opferungen vornimmt?"

„Und warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil er nicht das ist, wofür ihn alle halten. Ich kann dir hier jetzt nicht erzählen, was er wirklich ist. Aber da du jetzt weißt, was er tut, wäre es für dich zu gefährlich, in die Stadt zurückzukehren. Du könntest mir allerdings helfen. Natürlich nicht ohne eine Gegenleistung."

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Eigentlich dürfte das, was Corbin tut nicht passieren."

„Aber niemand in der Stadt wird sich ihm entgegenstellen."

„Das ist es ja. Eigentlich lebt hier jemand im Wald, der die Stadt und seine Bewohner beschützen soll. Er ist ein sehr alter Vampir. Hilf mir ihn zu finden und ich sorge dafür, dass Corbin nichts von unseren kleinen Treffen erfährt."

„Das wirft zwar meinen Plan heute die Gegend zu verlassen, aber ich tue es. Vielleicht kannst du mir noch eine Frage beantworten."

„Wenn ich kann gerne."

„Mir ist letztens ein junger Vampir über den Weg gelaufen und ich wüsste gerne etwas mehr über ihn wissen." Edge beschrieb ihm den Vampir.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne eine Antwort geben. Aber über diesen Vampir darf ich nicht reden. Der einzige, der dir da helfen kann ist Sargon. Aber um an ihn ranzukommen braucht man dessen Erlaubnis. Die Erlaubnis bekommst du aber nur, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass du es wehrt bist. Und du brauchst drei Fürsprecher. Einen hast du ja schon. Aber jetzt muss ich los, sonst merkt Corbin doch noch was."

„Und wie soll ich sagen, wer mein Fürsprecher ist, wenn ich noch nicht einmal seinen Namen weiß?"

„Oh sorry, mein Name ist Amadeo. Und deiner?"

„Edge. Und du bist dir sicher, dass Corbin nichts von dem dritten Versuch erfährt?"

„Vertrau mir. Wir sehen uns wieder." Damit verschwand Amadeo in der Dunkelheit. Edge kehrte in die Stadt zurück, wo er im Saloon bereits von Corbin erwartet wurde.

„Gott sei gedankt, du lebst noch."

„Wieso sollte ich nicht mehr leben?"

„Weil Lucky dir vorhin nachgeritten ist und irgendjemand seine Leiche direkt vor mein Haus gelegt hat."

„Was ist passiert?" Edge konnte sich zwar denken, wer die Verantwortung dafür trug, spielte aber so gut er konnte, den Entsetzen.

„Irgendein Idiot hat ihm eine Kugel in den Rücken gejagt."

„Was?" Diesmal war Edge wirklich entsetzt. „Wie feige muss man sein, jemandem eine Kugel in den Rücken zu jagen."

„Verdammt feige. Aber etwas anderes. Ich habe gehört, du hast deinen Laden verkauft? Warum das?"

„Ich will etwas Neues machen. Ich kann dir noch nicht genau sagen was. Aber auf alle Fälle etwas, wo ich etwas mehr umherreisen kann. Nur habe ich hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Und sobald ich das geschafft habe, bin ich weg."

„So, so und du hältst es nicht für nötig mir so etwas zu verraten."

„Damit du versuchen kannst mich hier festzuhalten?"

„Hier hat jemand gut aufgepasst."

„Ihr werdet mich in den nächsten Tagen auch kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, ich habe noch einiges für meine Abreise zu tun." Edge verabschiedete sich und ging nach Hause.

In den nächsten Nächten lief er ziellos durch die Wälder. Nach Luckys Tod schickte Corbin ihm keine Aufpasser mehr hinterher. Es war bereits tiefster Winter und Edge lief wieder durch den Wald, als Corbin mit seinen Männern sah, die gerade einen Vampir umzingelt hatten. Edge schlich sich hinter Corbin und sagte:

„So komme ich nie zu meinem dritten Versuch, wenn du mir die Typen vor der Nase wegschnappst. Ich jage ihn und du erledigst ihn, na toll." Corbin fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen? Aber dir dein Opfer wegnehmen, war nicht meine Absicht. Du kannst ihn gerne haben."

„Na dann lasst ihn mal wieder laufen. Denn wenn ich ihn mir genauer ansehe, möchte ich behaupten, dass er gar keiner von der Sorte ist."

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Schau dir nur mal seine Augen an." Corbin schaute seinem potenziellen Opfer genau in die Augen.

„Du hast recht. Aber erst hast du es auch geglaubt, dass er einer von ihnen ist."

„Hätte ich ihn sonst gejagt?" Corbin gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, dass sie den Gefangenen laufen lassen sollte. Edge merkte sich die Richtung und folgte dem Vampir, nachdem Corbin weg war. Zehn Minuten später wurde er von hinten festgehalten.

„Warum hast du mir vorhin geholfen, obwohl du genau wusstest, was ich bin?"

„Um Corbin eins auszuwischen. Ich heiße im übrigen Edge. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Mein Name ist Marduk. Und als Dank für deine Hilfe hast du einen Wunsch und eine Frage bei mir offen."

„Kann ich beides gleich und sofort einlösen?"

„Nur zu."

„Also mein Wunsch wäre es, dass du für mich als Fürsprecher auftrittst, da ich gerne etwas über einen Vampir erfahren möchte. Und Amadeo hat gesagt, dass ich dazu bei Sargon vorsprechen muss."

„Meinen alten Freund Amadeo hast du also auch schon kennen gelernt. Okay den Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen. Und wie lautet die Frage?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem sehr alten Vampir, der eigentlich die Stadt und seine Bewohner beschützen soll. Was kannst du mir über ihn erzählen?"

„Nur so viel, er heißt Silvanus. Und eigentlich ist Amadeos Aufgabe ihn zu finden."

„Er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten.„

„Na wenn es so ist, viel Glück. Wir sehen uns."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Drei Tage lief Edge nun schon ziellos durch die Wälder und überlegte, wie ihm der Name Silvanus weiterhelfen sollte. Er konnte ja nun mal schlecht durch die Gegend laufen und den Namen umherrufen. Immer wieder rief er sich den Namen ins Gedächtnis, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm auftauchte. Edge erschrak sich und sprach dabei den Namen laut aus:

„Silvanus?"

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Mein Name ist Edge. Und ich bin auf der Suche nach einem sehr alten Vampir namens Silvanus. Amadeo hat mich um Hilfe gebeten."

„Und wofür braucht er mich?"

„Amadeo hat gesagt, dass besagter Vampir die Stadt und deren Einwohner beschützen soll."

„Wenn es denn etwas gäbe, wo vor ich die Bewohner beschützen müsste."

„Wie wäre es, die Frauen der Stadt vor Corbin und seinen Leuten zu schützen."

„Was tut denn dieser Corbin?"

„Er setzt die Leute unter Druck. Und wehe dem, der nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt. Einem Händler ruiniert er all seine Geschäfte. Und alle sechs Monate verschwindet eine der Frauen unserer Stadt. Corbin macht...„

„... macht uns für das Verschwinden der Frauen verantwortlich und behauptet, wir würden sie opfern."

„Genau das, aber wenn du so etwas weißt, warum tust du nichts dagegen?"

„Gegen Corbin kann ich nichts ausrichten. Auch wenn ich schon einige Jahrhunderte als Vampir durch die Welt geistere und daher über einige Kräfte verfüge, die junge Vampire nicht haben, kann ich nichts gegen Corbin ausrichten. Aber lass uns woanders weiter reden. Hier wird es zu gefährlich. Hast du ein Pferd in der Nähe?"

„Heute leider nicht."

„Dann solltest du versuchen so gut du kannst mit mir Schritt zu halten. Am besten tust du so, als würdest du mich jagen." Damit drehte er sich um und rannte weg. In der Ferne konnte Edge Pferdehufe hören und rannte Silvanus hinterher. Dieser rannte extra so, dass Edge ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren konnte. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, trafen sie auf Marduk und Amadeo. Völlig außer Atem blieb Edge stehen.

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Schon, aber nicht hier. Kommt mit in unser Versteck."

„Wenn ihr mir erklärt, wie ich euch folgen soll? Ich kann euch unmöglich die ganze Zeit so hinterher rennen."

„Dann guck mal, was dort drüben steht. Oder dachtest du, wir wollen auffallen. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass wir spüren konnten, dass du Silvanus gefunden hast."

„Dann waren es eure Pferde, die ich gehört habe."

„Ja, aber der Feind wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Los jetzt. Ich habe mir auch erlaubt, deine restlichen Sachen in unser Versteck zu bringen. In die Stadt kannst du nicht zurück." So ganz wohl war Edge nicht bei dieser Sache, aber es blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als Marduk zu vertrauen. Also bestieg er sein Pferd und ritt mit den anderen mit, bis sie eine verlassene Hütte erreicht. Dort begabe sie sich sofort in den Keller, welcher wesentlich besser eingerichtet war, als die Zimmer darüber.

„So jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, warum ihr so in Panik geraten seid." Edge schaute die drei Vampire fragend an. Endlich hob Marduk seinen Blick:

„Ich werde versuchen, dir so viel wie möglich zu erklären. Aber unsere Regeln verbieten es uns Sterblichen zu viel zu verraten. Corbin ist nicht das, wofür ihn alle halte. Aber keine Angst, er ist auch keiner von uns. Amadeo und ich wissen selber noch nicht so richtig, was er ist. Die einzigen, die es wissen sind Sargon und unser Silvanus hier. Deshalb sollte Amadeo ihn auch finden."

„Mich finden und aus meinem herrlichen jahrelangen Schlaf wecken. Und was passiert, wenn man mich weckt? Na? Natürlich spürt Corbin es sofort."

„Und kann er uns hier finden?"

„Wenn er sich nicht total blöd anstellt, sollte er uns in weniger als einer Stunde aufgespürt haben. Um es also kurz zu mach, Corbin ist ein Dämon. Und jetzt bringen wir unsere jungen Sterblichen zu Sargon, damit er außer Gefahr ist."

„Und damit er seine Frage zu einem gewissen Vampir stellen kann. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass auch Silvanus als Fürsprecher auftreten wird."

„Du hältst ihn also für Würdig etwas über einen Vampir in Erfahrung zu bringen Marduk?"

„Entschuldige Amadeo, wenn nicht er, wer dann?"

„Die Frage war ein Scherz. Und jetzt lasst uns verschwinden. Etwas Unheimliches liegt in der Luft."

„Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht so viel spüren kann, wie ihr."

„Sagen wir es mal so Edge, ihr Sterblichen habt es nur verlernt. Aber ich glaube, es ist auch besser so. Obwohl, vielleicht hättet ihr dann Corbins wahres Gesicht eher entdeckt."

„Ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist, kein einziger außer mir das wahre Ich von Corbin kennt. Ansonsten würden die Leute versuchen, etwas gegen ihn zu tun."

„Dann lasst uns mal zu Sargon aufbrechen. Ich wüsste nicht, wo wir uns sonst den Tag über verstecken können. Einer unsere großen Nachteile gegenüber Corbin." Damit stiegen sie wieder auf die Pferde. Da die drei Vampire Edge ganz und gar vertrauten, verbanden sie ihm nicht wie üblich die Augen und erreichten etwa eine Stunde später einen alten hohlen Baum. Sie betraten nach einander den Baum und von dort führte ein Weg geradewegs unter die Erde. Edge konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Einen Raum nach dem anderen ließen sie hinter sich und gelangten endlich in den letzten und größten Raum. Dort wurden sie bereits von einem weiteren Vampir erwartet. Dieses machte wirklich Eindruck auf Edge:

„Ist das...?"

„Ja das ist Sargon. Der uns älteste bekannte Vampir." Sargon war in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Platz aufgestanden und auf die vier Ankömmlinge zu gegangen. Aufmerksam musterte er Edge von allen Seiten und wandte sich dann an Silvanus:

„Wer ist das und was macht er hier?"

„Dieser junge Mann heißt Edge und hat Amadeo geholfen mich zu finden. Außerdem müssen wir ihn vor Corbin schützen. Er weiß zu viel über ihn und sein handeln."

„Und woher weiß er das alles?"

„Darf ich dazu etwas sagen?", fragte Marduk, der sich schützend zu Edge stellte. „Das Corbin der jenige ist, der die jungen Frauen opfert hat er selber herausgefunden. Und danach hat er alles getan, um uns Vampire vor ihm zu schützen. Er hat die ganze Zeit so getan, als würde er uns jagen, nur damit Corbin keinen Verdacht schöpft. Bei dieser Aktion ist ihm ein junger Vampir über den Weg gelaufen, über den er gerne etwas mehr wissen möchte."

„Und ihr Marduk seid der Ansicht, er ist Vertrauenswürdig genug?"

„Nicht nur Marduk ist dieser Meinung, ich bin es auch. Wie Silvanus es sieht kann ich nicht beurteilen." Mit diesen Worten stelle sich Amadeo zu Edge und Marduk und wartete ungeduldig auf Silvanus' Reaktion.

„Auch ich glaube, dass wir ihm vertrauen können Sargon. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Marduk noch nie in einem Sterblichen getäuscht."

„Du hast scheinbar mächtig Eindruck auf die drei gemacht. Dann komm mal mit, unser weiteres Gespräch werden wir beide unter vier Augen führen." Edge schaute zu Marduk, der ihm zu verstehen gab, Sargon zu folgen.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich hier auf dich warten.", flüsterte er Edge noch schnell zu. Etwas erleichtert trat Edge hinter Sargon in einen etwas kleineren Raum und wurde gebeten sich zu setzen.

„Bevor ich deine Frage beantworte, möchte ich, dass du mir alles erzählst, was du über Corbin weißt."

„Bis vor kurzem habe ich noch gedacht, er wäre ein ganz normaler Mensch, der aus irgendwelchen religiösen Glaubenssachen die Frauen opfert. Er schafft es locker die Leute alleine durch sein Auftreten in seinen Bann zu ziehen und ihnen glaubhaft zu machen, dass die Vampire für das Verschwinden der Leute verantwortlich wären. Ich wäre ihm ja auch fast auf Leim gegangen. Alles andere habe ich erst durch die drei da draußen erfahren."

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, weißt du dadurch eindeutig zu viel. Aber jetzt zu deiner Frage, du möchtest etwas über einen bestimmten Vampir wissen. Kannst du ihn mir beschreiben?" Edge gab sich alle Mühe, den Vampir so genau wie nur möglich zu beschreiben.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wen du meinst. Seinen Namen kenne ich selber nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er durch einen sehr starken Vampir geschaffen wurde. Und dass er dem Tode geweiht war. Der Vampir, der ihn geschaffen hat, heißt Gangrel."

„Darf ich noch etwas fragen?" Sargon nickte. „Gibt es eigentlich keine Möglichkeit Corbin zu besiegen?"

„Wenn ich dir diese Frage beantworte, gibt es für dich nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Du musst von hier verschwinden. Und ja es gäbe eine Möglichkeit. Aber um Corbin besiegen zu können, brauchen wer Gangrel und seinen Zögling. Nur weiß keiner, wo sie sind. Sie sind spurlos verschwunden."

„Ich werde nach Irland zurückkehren und meine Augen nach den beiden offen halten."

„Das ist sehr nette, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du die Chance haben wirst, mit ihnen zu reden. Aber für alle Fälle zeige ich dir noch ein Symbol. Wo immer du dies siehst, kannst du eine Nachricht für mich hinterlassen." Sargon holte eine silberne Münze hervor, auf der eine keltischer Knoten abgebildet war.

Drei Tage später hatte Edge auf einem Schiff einen Platz gefunden und fuhr zurück nach Irland. Marduk hatte noch einige Dinge für Edge verkauft, so dass er sich fürs Erste keine Gedanken um das Überleben machen musste.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Edge war nun bereits seit drei Monaten wieder in Irland zurück und hatte in der Nähe seines früheren Wohnortes einen kleinen Laden eröffnet. Zurück aufs Land wollte er nicht, da ihn dort noch immer alles an Christian und somit auch an Jenna erinnerte. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, Abends einen Spaziergang zu den Klippen zu machen. Dort saß er denn Stundenlang und schaute aufs Meer.

Auch jetzt saß er wieder dort, obwohl die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Doch irgendetwas war heute anders, er fühlte sich beobachtet. Edge schaute sich um und konnte in einiger Entfernung eine Person ausfindig machen. Als er genauer hinschaute, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Konnte es tatsächlich der junge Vampir aus Kanada sein? Und wenn ja, wo war dann Gangrel? Edge stand auf und hatte noch keine zwei Schritte auf ihn zu gemacht, da war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Mist." Edge fluchte den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hause vor sich her. Als er an der letzten Kreuzung vorbeikam, fiel ihm zum ersten mal ein Stein am Wegesrand auf. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an Sargons Symbol. So schnell er konnte, lief er nach Hause, zog einen Bogen Papier hervor und verfasste eine Nachricht an Sargon, dass sich Gangrel wohl in Irland aufhielt. Er legte den Brief bei dem Stein ab und keine Woche später hatte er schon die Antwort.

Danke für deine Nachricht über Gangrels Aufenthaltsort und auch dafür, dass du bereit bist, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Aber erinnere dich, was ich dir über Gangrel gesagt habe. Er lässt keine Sterblichen in seine Nähe.

Sargon

Doch wer Edge kannte, wusste genau, dass er sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben würde abbringen lassen. Und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er in seinem Leben tun würde. Jeden Abend kehrte er nun zu dem Klippen zurück und jedes Mal tauchte auch der junge Vampir auf. Doch sobald Edge auch nur annähernd einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen wollte, war dieser, wie von Geisterhand in der Nacht verschwunden.

Sechs Wochen lang ging dieses nächtliche Treiben nun schon. Edge kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Aber er musste doch unbedingt mit Gangrel reden und ihm Von Sargon erzählen. Wieder stand er an den Klippen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Vampir in der Nähe stehe. In diesem Augenblick dachte er nur:

„Es wäre äußerst nett, wenn du nicht immer abhauen würdest. Ich muss mit Gangrel reden und es eilt." Als er sich diesmal dem Vampir näherte, wich diese zwar wieder von ihm weg, so dass Edge sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Aber er konnte ihm folgen. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde gelangten sie zu einem alten und verwilderten Friedhof. Dort verschwand der Vampir und ließ Edge allein zurück. Edge war verwirrt. Was sollte das. Doch dann sah er ihn wieder und auch Gangrel. Er konnte nichts von einem Gespräch hören. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Gangrel von der Aktion seines Zöglings nicht besonders begeistert war. Dieser hatte nämlich seinen Blick schuldbewusst auf den Boden gerichtet. Plötzlich drehte sich Gangrel in Edges Richtung. Seine Begleiter wagte es nicht aufzuschauen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere Stand Gangrel vor ihm und fauchte ihn an:

„Was willst du von mir? Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass ich es ablehne mit Sterblichen zu reden?"

„Man hat mich gewarnt, aber es geht nicht anders. Und was ich dir zu sagen habe, geht auch ihn was an." Edge deute dabei au Gangrels Begleiter.

„Er wird es von mir erfahren. Also du hast zwei Minuten."

„Das kann man nicht mal kurz in zwei Sätzen erklären."

„Dann wirst du dir dafür wohl mühe geben. müssen."

„Dann kann ich dir so viel verraten. Du und dein Begleiter werdet gebraucht, um gegen einen gewissen Corbin zu kämpfen."

„Woher weißt du, dass man uns dafür braucht?"

„Von Sargon persönlich." Gangrel schaute Edge mit großen Augen an.

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir umgehend aufbrechen. Versuche nicht uns zu folgen, du könntest eh nicht mit uns Schritt halten. Erstaunlich nur, dass Sargon einen Sterblichen zu mir schickt."

„Er weiß nicht, dass wir reden. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat mir abgeraten, mich dir zu nähern. Da Corbin aber jemanden auf dem Gewissen hat, die mir sehr viel bedeutet hat, konnte ich nicht anders. Corbin hätte Jenna nicht opfern dürfen." Bei diesen Worten fing Edge den Blick von Gangrels Begleiter auf. Ihm war klar, er würde nach Kanada zurückkehren.

Keine zwei Tage später hatte er seinen Laden aufgegeben und sämtliche Sachen waren auf ein Schiff nach Kanada verladen. Dort kehrte er an seinen alten Wohnort zurück. Zu seinem Erstaunen stand sein alter Laden leer. Sein Nachfolger schien sich nicht so sonderlich mit Corbin angefreundet zu haben. Am Abend noch ging er direkt zu Corbin, diese schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da?"

„Auch erfreut dich wiederzusehen.", antwortete Edge.

„Setz dich zu uns und erzähl mal, was du so getrieben hast."

„Zu erst brauche ich ein ordentliches Bier." Corbin gab der Bedienung ein Zeichen und keine Minute später hatte Edge sein Getränk auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Ja also was habe ich getrieben, nachdem das Heimweh mich gepackt hatte. Ich bin nach Irland zurück und hatte dort einen Laden. Viele meiner früheren Freunde sind entweder ausgewandert oder im Kampf gegen die Engländer gefallen. Na ja und nachdem ich dann ein paar Familiäre Angelegenheiten erledigt hatte, hat mich dann doch nichts mehr dort gehalten. Und das nächste mal, wenn ich in meine Heimat fahre, dann nur zu Besuch. Und hat sich hier etwas verändert?"

„Na ja, du wirst deine Aufgabe nicht zu Ende bringen können. Diese Vampire habe sich von hier verzogen. Gibt nicht einen mehr hier. Und wirst du deinen Laden wieder öffnen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Eigentlich wollte ich für einige Zeit einfach erst einmal das Land erkunden. Aber ich könnte ein Lager für meine Sachen gebrauchen."

„Und was hältst du davon den Laden zum Laufen zu bringen und ihn dann komplett zu vermieten?"

„Nur wenn ich einen Pächter finde, der den Laden nicht ruiniert."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß einen passenden." Auf den Deal ließ Edge sich ein, denn er konnte nicht ewig von dem Ersparten leben.

Drei Tage nach seiner Ankunft war der Laden eingerichtet und verpachtet. Vor seiner Abreise aus Irland hatte Edge noch Kontakt zu einem Händler aufgenommen, der ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen irische Sachen schicken wollte, die er dann hier verkaufen konnte. Er übergab dem Pächter die Schlüssel, bestieg sein Pferd und ritt los. Eine wirkliche Idee, wo er anfangen sollte, nach den Vampiren zu suche hatte er nicht. Also beschloss er zu der Stelle zu reiten, an der er Sargon das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Dort bereitete er sich ein Lager und grübelte darüber nach, was er am nächsten Tag machen würde, als ihm, kaum dass die Sonne untergegangen war, jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

„Hier will nicht wirklich jemand unter freiem Himmel schlafen oder?" Edge drehte sich erschrocken um:

„Amadeo, schön dich zu sehen."

„Tut auch gut dich wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt komm rein. Sargon dachte sich schon, dass du wiederkommen würdest. Vor allem nachdem sich Gangrel erkundigt hat, ob du wirklich auf eigene Faust gehandelt hast."

„Die beiden sind auch hier?"

„Nicht in unserem Versteck. Aber Gangrels Weggefährte treibt sich ab und zu hier rum."

„Dann lass mich noch einen Moment hier warten, ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden."

„Würde ich gerne, aber Sargon will dich unbedingt sehen. Er hofft, dass du uns sagen kannst, was in der Stadt vor sich geht. Du kennst ja den Weg. Ich werde hier warten und versuchen, deinen Vampir hereinzubitten." Widerwillig betrat Edge das Versteck und begab sich zu Sargon. Als Edge das Versteck betrat stieß er auch gleich auf Marduk und Silvanus.

„Ah ich sehe, ihr lebt noch. Und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung Corbin hätte euch erwischt, nachdem mich nur Amadeo begrüßt hat."

„Oh der Herr reißt auch noch Witze. Und das wo wir uns

Sorgen gemacht haben, nachdem wir gehört habe, mit wem sich der Herr getroffen hat."

„Marduk halte ihn hier nicht auf. Du weißt, dass Sargon ihn dringend sehen will."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

Vorsichtig betrat Edge den Raum von Sargon, der ihn mit scharfen Augen musterte.

„Wieso um alles in der Welt gibt es immer wieder Menschen, die nicht hören können, wenn man ihnen etwas sagt?"

„Weil das Leben von anderen auf dem Spiel steht und man ihnen helfen will, ohne immer nur an sich zu denken."

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass Gangrel dich hätte töten können?"

„Das war mir durchaus bewusst. Ich kann auch nicht genau sagen, warum ich es drauf angelegt habe."

„Muss ich es dir wirklich erst sagen?"

„Mir was sagen?"

„Was dich in die Nähe von Gangrel zieht. Es ist sein Begleiter. Deine Gedanken verraten es mir. Er erinnert dich an jemanden."

„Aber auch nur vom Aussehen her. Sein Verhalten ist genau das ganze Gegenteil von einem guten Freund, den ich kannte. Und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühle, dass er mich beobachtet."

„Tue dir aber selber einen Gefallen, versuche nicht mehr in seine Nähe zu kommen, ansonsten wirst du uns keine große Hilfe mehr sein. Noch einmal wird dich Gangrel nicht davon kommen lassen." Sargon wirkte irgendwie beunruhigt. „Er hat dich nur am Leben gelassen, weil du ihm wichtige Informationen gegeben hast. Was zur Hölle geht da draußen vor sich?" Edge musste schlucken. Sollte er Sargon Verraten, dass Amadeo ihm helfen wollte, Kontakt zu Gangrels Gefährten aufzunehmen? Aber er brauchte es ihm gar nicht erzählen. Mit einem kurzen Blick zeigte Sargon Edge, dass er wusste, was dieser dachte.

„Du bleibst hier. Und wenn ich sage, du bleibst hier, dann meine ich es auch so. Warum kann diese Bengel von Amadeo eigentlich auch nie hören, wenn man ihm etwas sagt? Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich nicht in seine Nähe begeben. Er kann einen Kampf gegen Gangrel nicht gewinnen."

„Soll das heißen, Gangrel lässt noch nicht mal andere Vampire in die Nähe seines Schützlings?"

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dort im Raum bleiben?"

„Ich kann nun mal nicht tatenlos rumstehen, wenn jemand wegen mir in Gefahr ist." In diesem Moment kamen sie zum Ausgang des Versteckes. Amadeo lag reglos am Boden und Marduk und Silvanus hatten alle Mühe Gangrel davon abzuhalten, sich erneut auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen. Edge wollte zu Amadeo, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen, wurde jedoch von hinten festgehalten.

„Tu es nicht, bleib einfach hier stehen und rühre dich nicht. Gangrel ist einem Blutrausch und das würdest du nicht überleben." Es war Sargon der ihn festhielt.

„Gangrel!", rief er und ging auf ihn zu. Sargon drückte ihn mit spielender Leichtigkeit an einen Baum und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Hör auf oder du bringst uns alle in Gefahr. Du weißt, dass Corbin diesen Streit spüren kann. Und du weißt, was passiert, wenn er einen verletzten Vampir in seine Hände bekommt." In Sargons Händen verebbte Gangrels Wut.

„Sorge dafür, dass deine Leute aufhören sich mir und meinem Schützling zu nähern. Du weißt, dass wir alleine sein wollen."

„Du willst alleine sein. Will dein Schützling es wirklich auch? Oder sehnt er sich nicht vielleicht auch Kontakt zu anderen seiner Art zu haben."

„Er ist noch nicht soweit. Du spürst es genauso gut wie ich. Er hängt noch zu sehr an seiner Vergangenheit."

„Ja das spüre ich, aber ich spüre auch, dass er in Gefahr ist. Nur das deine Hilfe zu spät kommen wird." In diesem Moment fiel Gangrels Blick auf Edge.

„Was macht er hier?"

„Er könnte der sein, der dir helfen kann, deinen Schützling zu finden."

„Nein Sargon, nicht er."

„Das du Sterbliche nicht in deiner Nähe magst, weiß ich ja schon lange. Aber du brauchst einen Sterblichen, der in die Höhle des Löwen geht. Sonst wirst du deinen Schützling nie wieder sehen."

„Es wird sich schon jemand finden lassen, aber nicht er. Auf keinen Fall er."

„Aber er kennt Corbins Geheimnis und wüsste, worauf er sich einlässt."

„Dann würde ich meinen Schützling aber auch verlieren und dass kann ich nicht riskieren."

„Corbin wird wissen, wen er in seiner Gewalt hat und sich denken können, dass du ihn suchen wirst."

„Aber er wird ihn auch am Leben lassen, bis er mich hat. Und wenn ich jemanden finde, dem ich vertrauen kann, kann ich unter dessen Schutz in Corbins Versteck eindringen. Eine bessere Möglichkeit dort reinzukommen und ihn endlich zu besiegen gibt es für mich nicht."

„Und warum vertraust du Edge dann nicht? Wer war es, der ohne mein Wissen zu dir gekommen ist, um dich von der Gefahr in Kenntnis zu setzen. Einen besseren Mann wirst du nicht finden."

„Aber er ist das Problem, er ist die Vergangenheit."

„Er ist die Vergangenheit deines Schützlings?"

„Ja er ist es dem Chris nachtrauert, den er nicht vergessen kann. Weißt du was es mich für Arbeit kostet Christian davon zu überzeugen, dass er seinem besten Freund nur verdammt ähnlich sieht? Und du weißt, was es heißt zwei Leute unter sich zu haben, die sich so gut verstehen. Oder hast du Marduks Bruder schon vergessen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Und auch Marduk hat ihn nicht vergessen."

„Dann solltest du mich verstehen ..." Gangrel brach mitten im Satz ab. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Er hat ihn laufen lassen."

„Vielleicht hat er seine Vergangenheit gesehen. Ich denke mal Corbins Interesse könnte jetzt jemand anderem gelten. Jemanden, den er jetzt für einen Spion halten könnte. Du solltest dich sofort auf die Suche nach Christian machen. Verlasst die nähere Umgebung. Ich muss mich um Amadeo kümmern, damit er einiger Maßen auf die Beine kommt und wir auch von hier verschwinden können." Endlich ließ Sargon Gangrel los, der mit einem wütenden Blick in Edges Richtung verschwand. Sargon eilte zu den anderen und drängte sie in das Versteck zurück.

„Wie geht es Amadeo?"

„Ehrlich gesagt steht es im Moment nicht sehr gut um ihn. Unsere Kräfte werden dafür nicht reichen." Edge stand neben Marduk wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn in Gefahr gebracht habe. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, um ihm zu helfen, sagt es mir."

„Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen. Amadeo ist ein Sturkopf und ein ungezogener Schützling. Ich habe ihn oft genug davor gewarnt, sich mit wesentlich älteren Vampiren anzulegen. Und gerade Gangrel sollte er aus dem Weg gehen. Der ist nämlich selbst nach fast 200 Jahren noch immer der Meinung, dass Amadeo Schuld am Tod seines letzten Schützlings hat. Dabei hätte Amadeo nichts tun können. Corbin war zu stark für ihn. Wenn du dir Sorgen um jemanden machen willst, dann mach dir um deine Gesundheit sorgen. Du bist im Moment weit mehr in Gefahr, als jeder andere hier im Versteck. Und es wird dir auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als uns zu vertrauen und uns zu folgen. Den Tag über können wir noch hier bleiben, aber morgen Nacht, müssen wir hier verschwinden."

Zur gleichen Zeit – etwa eine Stunde von unserem Vampirversteck hatte Corbin verdammt schlechte Laune:

„Ich hätte es mir denken sollen, dass er etwas mit diesen Kreaturen zu tun hat. Warum sonst hätte er so kurz nach Gangrels Ankunft auch wieder hier auftauchen sollen. Und ich Idiot lass ihn auch noch einfach ziehen und glaube ihm alles, was er mir erzählt?"

„Und warum hast du diesen Vampir laufen lassen?"

„Ganz einfach Jimmy Boy, weil ich mich jetzt erst einmal auf die Suche nach unserem netten Spion machen werde und keine Lust habe diesen Gangrel am Hals zu haben, weil er versuchen will seinen Zögling zu retten. Ich muss mich jetzt erst einmal auf diese miese Ratte konzentrieren." Wütend ging Corbin in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Hatte Edge irgendetwas gesagt, wo er als erstes hin wollte?"

„So weit ich weiß nicht. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass er sich das Land anschauen wollte. Aber er hat, glaube ich, die Stadt in östliche Richtung verlassen."


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

Kommen wir mal wieder zu einigen Fakten oder besser gesagt zur Einführung einer neuen Person oder auch zwei Personen. Die Rede ist von einem neuen Vampir, der ungefähr zur gleich Zeit erschaffen (als Vampir geboren) wurde, wie Corbin. Sein Name ist Dagda. Dieser Name stammt aus dem irischen und bedeutet so viel wie „Guter Gott". Er steht im Ruf Tote wieder ins Leben zurückholen zu können, was sich in dieser Geschichte dadurch zeigen wird, dass er besondere Heilerfähigkeiten besitzt. Bei der zweiten Person handelt es sich um den im letzten Kapitel kurz angesprochenen Bruder von Marduk. Sein Name ist Nergal, was (wie auch schon der Name Marduk) aus dem sumerischen stammt. Nergal war auch eine Gottheit und zwar der Gott der Unterwelt und des Todes. Er bildet in der Gruppe der Vampire den Gegenpol zu Dagda und wird für mancheinen in dieser Geschichte zum Schicksal. Ob zum Guten oder weniger Guten, werde ich hier noch nicht verraten.

Edge stand hilflos neben Silvanus, während Marduk und Sargon sich um Amadeo kümmerten, als ihm plötzlich eiskalt wurde. Auch die anderen spürten die plötzlich auftretende Kälte und schauten zu Sargon hinüber. Dieser hatte einen sehr besorgten Blick aufgesetzt. Edge fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder und fragte:

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Wenn du die Kälte meinst, die bedeutet nichts gutes.", sagte Sargon und schaute noch besorgter in Marduks Richtung.

„Soll das heißen, Amadeo muss sterben, nur weil er mir helfen wollte?"

„Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht nachdenken. Aber er ist dem Tode sehr nah." Mehr konnte Sargon nicht sagen.

„Diese Todesnähe hat jemanden geweckt, der seit einer sehr langen Zeit geschlafen hat. Und es gibt nur einen, der vielleicht eine Chance hat ihn aufzuhalten. Allerdings gibt es auch nur einen der Amadeo noch retten kann. Und diese Person heißt Dagda." In diesem Moment wurde die Kälte unerträglich und wie aus dem Nichts stand jemand neben Sargon und wollte ihn von Amadeo wegdrängen. Sargon fuhr herum und schaute dann zu Marduk.

„Tu etwas Marduk oder Amadeo ist verloren." Marduk stellte sich energisch vor den Neuankömmling.

„Nein Nergal nicht ihn."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Marduk."

„Das kannst du nicht wirklich tun wollen. Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Tu es nicht wieder, du bist mein Bruder und ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren."

„Du weißt, es liegt in meiner Bestimmung, ich muss es tun. Außerdem, wer soll ihm noch helfen?" Die Kälte ließ etwas nach, gerade so, als würde ein Wintersturm langsam an Kraft verlieren. Keiner konnte im ersten Augenblick sagen, was da gerade geschah. Bis sich alle zu Nergal umdrehten und nicht wussten, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollten. Nergal wirkte plötzlich total hilflos. Aber was für alle Anwesenden noch erstaunlicher war, war der Punkt, dass Edge dafür verantwortlich war. Endlich drehte sich Nergal zu ihm um und streifte dabei Edges Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Nur selten wagt es ein Sterblicher sich mir zu nähern. Und wer es tut sehnt sich normalerweise nach dem Tod. Doch bei dir kann ich so etwas nicht spüren. Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Edge und ich bin schuld an Amadeos zustand. Von daher kann ich es nicht zu lassen, dass er einfach so stirbt. Er hat versucht mir zu helfen, also werde ich jetzt versuchen ihm zu helfen. Und als erstes würde ich gerne etwas mehr über diesen Dagda erfahren."

„Das Problem ist, dass wir zwar schon eine Menge über ihn gehört haben, aber keiner von uns weiß, wo genau er zu finden ist.", sagte Silvanus, dem Nergals Anwesenheit nicht ganz geheuer war.

„Und der jenige, der es wissen könnte, steht uns ja Dank eines Herrn Namens Gangrel nicht zur Verfügung.", platzte es aus Marduk heraus. Edge schaute Sargon verwirrt an und brauchte seine Frage erst gar nicht zu stellen.

„Ja Gangrels Schützling könnte uns vielleicht weiterhelfen. Er müsste sich doch bei den Kelten und ihrer Kultur auskennen."

„Ach und eine normal Sterblicher Ire reicht nicht aus?"

„Edge hat recht Sargon, dafür brauchen wir Gangrel nicht. Wir haben doch schon einen Verrückten."

„Marduk bitte, glaubst du, er hat nichts besseres zu tun, als mit uns nach Irland zu reisen und Nachts mit uns nach einem Phantom zu suchen. Wie stellt mein Bruder es sich eigentlich vor, einen Sterblichen unter uns zu haben. Wie bitte soll er mit uns mithalten?"

„In dem er schnellstens aufbricht und schon mal nach Irland fährt."

„Du willst ihn aber nicht wirklich ohne Schutz los schicken, wo Corbin ihn jagen wird."

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal dieses schlaue Buche hier zu Rate ziehen. Da steht eine Menge über alte, keltische Gottheiten drin." Edge kramte in seinen Satteltaschen und holte ein sehr altes Buch über keltisch Mythologie und Götter hervor. Minuten lang starrten ihn die anderen an und warteten darauf, dass er endlich das Buch zur Seite legte.

„Und bist du jetzt schlauer?" Nergal gab sich so, als würde er nicht wirklich daran glauben, dass Edge etwas Brauchbares darin finden würde. Und dabei war er der einzige, der wusste, was für ein Buch Edge gerade in den Händen hielt.

„Immerhin braucht man mir nicht mehr zu erzählen, was für Fähigkeiten Dagda besitzt. Am interessantesten finde ich jedoch, was hier per Hand später noch hinzugefügt wurde." Edge schaute in die Runde, in der Hoffnung auch nur bei einem der Anwesenden einen ungeduldigen Blick zu erhaschen. Doch keiner der Vampire tat ihm diesen Gefallen. Die einzige Gefühlsregung, die wahrnehmen konnte, war Sargons besorgter Blick, der auf Amadeo haftete.

„Also laut dieser handschriftlichen Ergänzung braucht man ihn nicht zu suchen. Wenn jemand es wert ist gerettet zu werden, erscheint er von allein, angezogen durch die Macht des Todes." In diesem Augenblick fing er Nergals auf. Diese Blickkontakt blieb auch Marduk und Silvanus nicht verborgen. Silvanus' Augen blitzen auf und er stellte sich direkt vor Nergal.

„Kann es sein, dass du wusstest, was Edge in diesem Buch finden würde? Und das du uns diesen Hinweis mit Absicht verschwiegen hast, damit wir Edge losschicken?"

„Und wenn es so ist, was spricht dagegen?" Jetzt wurde auch Sargon aufmerksam auf die Situation.

„Das kann ich dir erklären Nergal. Corbin wird versuchen sich ihn zu schnappen. Und du weißt, dass er genauso die Gedanken anderer lesen kann, wie wir. Oder liegt es daran, dass du nicht nur ihn los werden willst. Gangrel macht Amadeo für den Tod seines Schützlings verantwortlich und du scheinbar dafür, das Marduk sich mehr mit uns versteht, als du es tust." Sargons Augen funkelten nur so vor Wut.

„Bitte tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber seit euch gewiss, dass ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in eurer Nähe weilen werde. Ich gebe euch zwei Tage, mal sehen, ob ihr Dagda so schnell finden könnt. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mit einem schwächeren und jüngeren Vampir vorlieb nehmen. Mal sehen, wen Gangrel diesmal dafür verantwortlich machen wird. Eins noch, bevor ich gehe. Woher hast du eigentlich dieses Buch?"

„Irgendwann mal auf einem meiner Felder gefunden." Damit war Nergal auch schon verschwunden. Edge schaute zu Sargon und dann zu Marduk.

„Er wird Gangrels Schützling töten oder?"

„Wenn ihn keiner warnt schon. Aber wie du schon erkannt haben solltest, können wir Tagsüber nicht raus."

„Aber ich kann versuchen ihn zu finden."

„Nein Edge, er wird dich nicht in seine Nähe lassen."

„Wenn er genauso Gedanken lesen kann, wie ihr, wird er es tun. Vielleicht kann ich ihm noch etwas über Dagda erzählen und er versucht auch ihn zu finden. Und lieber lass ich mich von ihm umbringen, als untätig hier rumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, das Corbin euer Versteck erkennt und mich hier findet."

„Wie jetzt, willst du uns erklären, du kannst ihn spüren?"

„Irgendwie schon. Es ist immer so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn er in der Nähe ist."

„Dann sollten wir deinem Gefühl im Bezug auf Gangrel auch vertrauen. Ich kann dir den Weg in etwa beschreiben. Du folgst dem Gang hier bis zum bitteren Ende. Vom Ausgang hältst du dich strickt in Richtung Norden, bist du auf einen Felsblock triffst, der mit einem roten „G" gekennzeichnet ist. Weiter kann ich dir nicht helfen. Und dein Pferd können wir dir auch nicht besorgen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Sonderlich begeistert war Sargon nach wie vor nicht von Edges Vorhaben, aber wusste er auch, dass es das Beste für alle Beteiligten war.

Edge lief den Gang nun bereits seit eine halben Ewigkeit, als er endlich ein schwaches Licht am anderen Ende wahrnehmen konnte. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo, da er bisher den ganzen Weg gerannt war und nicht einfach ins Freie treten wollte, ohne sicherzugehen, dass nicht jemand vor dem Ausgang lauerte. Vorsichtig schaute er sich draußen um, um zu erkennen, in welche Richtung er weiterlaufend musste. Er wollte sich keine Pause gönnen, bevor er Gangrel nicht vor Nergal gewarnt hatte. Er musste mittlerweile seit Stunden unterwegs sein, als er endlich in der Dämmerung an den beschriebenen Felsbrocken ankam. Jetzt musste er ein Pause machen. Er hatte seit dem Vortag nichts mehr gegessen und sein Körper forderte jetzt eine Ruhepause ein. Erschöpft setzte sich an den Stein gelehnt und atmete tief durch. Das einzige, an das er jetzt noch denken konnte, war Gangrel zu finden und ihn vor Nergal zu warnen und ihm von Dagdas Fähigkeiten zu erzählen. Tief in sich verspürte er nur den Wunsch, dass on sein Gefühl nicht täuschen würde. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, wenn hinter ihm nicht plötzlich eine Stimme erklungen wäre.

„Trotz meiner Warnung wagst du es mich erneut aufzusuchen. Ist dir dein Leben so wenig wert?"

„Es ist mir so viel wert, wie es mir wichtig ist Unschuldige zu retten. Aber können wir bitte wo anders weiterreden. Euch Vampiren mag ja Regen nicht viel aus machen, mir nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem Tagesmarsch wie diesem macht das schon was aus. Auch wenn du Sterblich nicht in deine Nähe haben willst, gibt es da mehr als eine Sache, die du wissen solltest."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9

Widerwillig bat Gangrel ihn in sein Versteck und gab ihm etwas zu essen und einen Schluck Wein.

„Dann lass mal hören, was dich schon wieder hertreibt. Und beeile dich, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Ich muss..."

„Ich weiß, du musst dich um deinen Schützling kümmern, weil es ihm sehr schlecht geht." Gangrel schaute Edge erstaunt an.

„Wo her weißt du...."

„Erklärt sich dir gleich von selbst. Dass es Amadeo nicht sonderlich gut geht, sollte dich nicht überraschen. Und bitte keine Unterbrechung." Edge merkte sofort, dass Gangrel wieder etwas sagen wollte. „Er ist dem Tod im Moment näher als dem Leben. Und diese hat auch jemand anderes Namens Nergal gespürt. Er wollte Amadeo das Leben nehmen. Marduk konnte ihn gerade noch abhalten. Er hat Sargon zwei Nächte gegeben Amadeo zu helfen. Und in der Zwischenzeit will er sich um deinen Schützling kümmern. Ich glaube, du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will. Soweit zu der schlechten Nachricht, jetzt zu der guten. Es gibt jemanden der euch helfen kann. Er ist ebenfalls ein Vampir und heißt Dagda. Laut keltischer Mythologie kann er Tote wieder ins Leben zurückrufen. Er hat aber auch heilende Kräfte. Wenn dein Schützling es wert ist gerettet zu werden, könnte es sein, dass er zur gleichen Zeit hier auftaucht, wie Nergal, da er von der Macht des Todes angezogen wird. So mehr wollte ich nicht." Edge wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als ihn Gangrel festhielt.

„Warte, du könntest mir helfen. Ich glaube ich habe dich total falsch eingeschätzt. Und jetzt kann ich da auch jemanden verstehen, warum er so an dir hängt. Ich möchte dich bitten, einen Augenblick bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber pass auf, dass er dich nicht beißt. Er würde nicht merken, wer du bist. Für ihn wärst du nur eine Nahrungsquelle. Ich werde rausgehen und versuchen Nergal aufzuhalten. Und wenn euere Mythologie stimmt, bekomme ich vielleicht die Hilfe, die ich brauche." Gangrel zog einen Vorhang zur Seite und ließ Edge mit Christian alleine. Edge hockte sich neben Christians Lager und schaute ihn an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wieder mit seinem besten Kumpel vereint war und vor allem, dass er sich doch nicht geirrt hatte, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Aufgrund Gangrels Warnung traute er sich jedoch nicht ihn zu berühren. Plötzlich konnte er einen Streit vernehmen und wusste, dass Nergal eingetroffen war. Doch war da noch eine weitere vertraute Stimme. Es war Marduk, der Nergal erneut von seiner Tat abhielt. Warum nur ließ Nergal immer gleich von seinem Vorhaben ab, wenn Marduk sich einmischte. Edge grübelt darüber nach und konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Die Antwort wird dir nur Marduk selber geben können." Edge fuhr herum und stand einem ihm fremden Vampir gegenüber. Erschrocken wich er zurück, bis es nicht mehr weiterging.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich glaube, die letzten Tage waren etwas viel für dich, so wie du aussiehst. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Dagda und bin hier um jemanden zu helfen." Edge beruhigte sich und schaute dann zu Christian.

„Kannst du ihm wirklich helfen? Und könntest du vielleicht noch einem anderen guten Freund von mir helfen?"

„Um Amadeo mach dir mal keine Sorgen, dem geht es schon besser. Gangrel hat ihn allerdings ganz schön zugerichtet. Von daher frage ich mich, ob ich seinem Schützling wirklich helfen sollte."

„Bitte Christian darf nicht sterben. Und wenn er sterben muss, soll er mich wenigstens noch mal sehen können." Edge schaute Dagda tief in die Augen und ließ ihn seine Gedanken lesen.

„Ich verstehe, du musst verdammt Eindruck auf Gangrel gemacht haben, dass er dich bei ihm gelassen hat. Okay ich werde ihm helfen. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er zulässt, dass ihr euch ab und zu sehen könnt." Damit wandte er sich um und schaute Gangrel forschend an. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend und stellte sich neben Edge.

„Es ist aber hoffentlich nicht schlimm, wenn ich einen hier jetzt kurz rausschicke. Ich weiß nicht, wie Chris reagiert, wenn er zu sich kommt."

„In dem Punkt stimme ich dir zu. Und da draußen gibt es auch ein paar Leute, die dich sehen wollen. Und vor allem wissen wollen, ob du noch unter den Lebenden weilst." Edge war zwar nicht wirklich begeistert, spürte jedoch, dass es so besser wäre. Draußen vor dem Versteck wartete bereits die gesamte andere Mannschaft. Nergals Augen funkelten immer noch vor Wut, weil ihm erneut ein Opfer verwehrt blieb. Sargons Blick jedoch zeigte Erleichterung.

„Wie ich sehe, lebst du noch. Sargon hatte schon Angst, wir würden nur eine blutleere Hülle von dir finden."

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du schon wieder so große Töne spucken solltest, mein lieber Amadeo?" Schuldbewusst schaute Amadeo zu Boden.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm Sargon, er wollte doch nur einem guten Freund helfen. Er kann doch nichts für die Sturheit anderer." Edge drehte sich sofort um, als er Dagdas Stimme hörte. Dieser wirkte sehr erschöpft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Spätestens morgen Nacht geht es mir wieder blendend. Es ist etwas schwieriger jemanden zu heilen, der von einem Dämon angegriffen wurde, als jemanden zu heilen, der von einem anderen Vampir verletzt wird. Aber ich glaube da drin wartet jemand auf dich. So eine Freundschaft, wie eure habe ich in den letzten 300 Jahren nicht erleben dürfen. Ihr beiden seit etwas besonderes." Edge lächelte verlegen und eilte sofort zurück in das Versteck, wo Gangrel wartete und sich nochmals entschuldigte. Christian sah immer noch sehr benommen aus. Als er jedoch Edge sah, wollte er sofort aufspringen. Seine Kräfte ließen es jedoch nicht zu. Edge drückte ihn sanft auf sein Lager zurück und setzte sich dann zu ihm.

„Sag nichts, ich weiß, ich sehe zum kotzen aus." Christian versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ganz ehrlich? Du sahst schon schlimmer aus, als jetzt. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Wenn man es denn so bezeichnen will."

„Jedenfalls bin ich nicht tot. Aber Hunger habe ich." Edge schluckte und überlegte, ob er nicht etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Christian bringen sollte.

„Och komm schon, nur ein kleinen Happen von dir. Ein klitze kleines Schlückchen."

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Mein Blut ist mir heilig."

„Außerdem brauchen wir ihn als Sterblichen."

„Und das aus seinem Munde. Man Edge, was bitte hast du angestellt, dass er zu einem Schoßhündchen mutiert?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es ja mein Charme, der ihn so beeindruckt." Gangrel selber wollte dazu lieber nichts sagen.

„Bleibst du jetzt eigentlich bei uns?", wollte Christian wissen. Und unterbrach damit die Stille, die eingetreten war.

„Ich glaube nicht. Du hast noch eine Menge zu lernen. Und ich würde dich nur ablenken. Ich werde wohl noch etwas Zeit mit den anderen verbringen. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch noch etwas über Vampire lernen." Christian schaute leicht betreten zu Boden. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich gewünscht, wieder Zeit mit Edge verbringen zu können. Und jetzt lehnte Edge es ab. Weder Edge noch Gangrel entging der Blick.

„Das heißt doch nicht, dass ihr euch gar nicht seht. Wir werden uns so oft es geht treffen. Schließlich müssen wir ja auch mal austauschen, was wir über Corbin in Erfahrung gebracht haben."

„Ich denke, wir können so etwas auch per Gedanken machen?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass Corbin alles mitbekommt."

„Okay du hast gewonnen, obwohl ich ihn jetzt eigentlich nicht schon wieder verlassen will."

„Darf ich mal kurz etwas dazu sagen, wenn man mir schon mein Mahlzeiten vorenthält?", mischt sich Nergal ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns jetzt schon auf der Stelle trennen müssen. Der Sommer mag ja für Sterbliche vielleicht etwas schönes sein, aber für uns Vampire hat diese Jahreszeit einen gewaltigen Nachteil, diese blöde Sonne geht verdammt zeitig auf und spät unter."

„Was er uns damit sagen will, ist dass es für Zeit fürs Bett wird. Ich habe letzte Nacht eine kleine Hütte gesehen, dahin werde ich mich verziehen. Falls Corbin hier auftaucht, kann ich versuchen so zu tun, als würde ich nur so durchs Land reisen."

„Du solltest aber auch versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Du kannst ja so tun, als hätten wir dich wegen deiner Verbindung zu Corbin gejagt. Und ich glaube, es gibt da jemanden, der dir schon mal erklärt hat, dass man jemanden wie dich nicht überall findet. Jeder, der dich als seinen Freund bezeichnen kann, hat verdammt viel Glück. Also dann bis heute Abend." Die anderen schauten Nergal erstaunt an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, würde ich ihn lieber mit in unser Versteck mitnehmen. Dort wäre er sicherer."

„Du vergisst aber unsere beiden fast Toten. Was wenn sie aufwachen."

„Es gibt einen Raum, in den wir die beiden stecken können und der extra versiegelt werden kann." Keine zehn Minuten später lagen alle auf einem bequemen Lager. Christian hatte darauf bestanden, dass Edge sein Lager bekam, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, ihm noch näher zu sein, als er es so schon war. Edge kuschelte sich in die Decke und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Wie sich erst nach Sonnenuntergang rausstellen sollte, war es tatsächlich besser, dass Edge mit im Versteck geschlafen hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, wurde die Hütte im Laufe des Tages einfach niedergebrannt. Natürlich war Edge verdammt erleichtert, dass er sich hatte überreden lassen. Leider musste er sich aber gleich nach Sonnenuntergang von Christian verabschieden, da die anderen auf der Stelle aufbrechen wollten. Amadeo legte seinen Arm um Edge und zog ihn sanft von Christian weg. Als sie sich noch einmal umdrehten, konnten sie sehen, dass auch Gangrel die Trennung nicht leicht fiel. So viel Eindruck hatte schon lange keiner mehr auf Gangrel gemacht. Edge musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht den beiden anderen zu folgen. Sargon hatte noch einige Sachen aus dem Versteck geholt. Als er die Sachen auf die anderen verteilt hatte, hielt er Edge eine Kette mit einem Kreuzanhänger vor die Nase.

„Ich glaube hier hat dir jemand etwas da gelassen."

„Die ist aber nicht von Christian." Sargon schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Okay, dass du auf Gangrel Eindruck gemacht hast, haben wir ja gemerkt. Aber so viel, dass er dir seine Kette da lässt?" Sargon besah sich die Kette etwas genauer. Irgendetwas in ihm mistraute Gangrel. Er konnte allerdings nichts ungewöhnliches daran entdecken.

„Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Das einzige, was ich feststellen konnte, ist, dass die Steine einige Tropfen Blut von Gangrel enthalten. Sobald wir ein neues Lager gefunden haben, kann Dagda dich ja über die Bedeutung aufklären."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

Kommen wir am Anfang erst einmal wieder zur Vorstellung einer Person. Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Person den Weg erst während des Schreibens des Kapitels in die Geschichte gefunden hat. Diese neue Person steht im Zusammenhang mit Gangrel und dem, was Gangrel anrichten kann. Dieser Vampir oder Dämon wird durch Edge entdeckt werden. Es handelt sich dabei um einen philippinischen Vampirdämon, der, einst den Menschen wohl gesonnen, durch das Schlecken eines Tropfen Blutes zu einem Vampir wurde und Danag heißt.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang fanden sie endlich eine verlassene Hütte. Marduk hatte es geschafft, für Edge ein Pferd zu organisieren, so dass dieser leichter folgen konnte. Als sie die verfallene Hütte betraten war aber nicht nur Edge am Ende seiner Kräfte. Auch Amadeo konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Edge hatte ihn in der letzten Stunde zu sich aufs Pferd geholt. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe. Schließlich wollte Amadeo ihm helfen und musste dafür fast mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Vorsichtig zog Dagda ihn bei Seite, nachdem sie Amadeo auf das erstbeste Lager gelegt hatten.

„Höre auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Amadeo wusste genau, was er tat. Mich wundert nur, dass er trotz meiner Kräfte so geschwächt ist."

„Könnte ich ihm nicht etwas von meinem Blut geben?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Er würde dich töten oder nur so viel Leben in dir lassen, dass wir dich zu einem von uns machen müssten."

„Und warum wollt ihr das nicht?"

„Weil wir dich als Sterblichen brauchen.", mischt sich Sargon ein.

„Aber warum braucht ihr mich unbedingt als Sterblichen?"

„Weil du der einzige bist, der sich auch bei Tageslicht umhören kann. Ich schätze mal, wir werden hier ein paar Tage bleiben. Ganz in der Nähe müsste ein kleiner Ort sein. Vielleicht kannst du dir dort ein Zimmer nehmen und erfährst etwas, was uns weiterhelfen kann, Corbin zu besiegen."

„Und wie soll ich euch Bescheid geben?"

„Nach Sonnenuntergang können wir uns im Saloon treffen."

„Aber sollte Dagda mich nicht noch über die Kette aufklären?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber die letzte Nacht hat ihn geschwächt. Was allerdings nicht nur an der Heilung von, wie heißt dein Kumpel eigentlich?"

„Du meinst Christian."

„Schöner Name. Jedenfalls kann die Schwächung nicht nur an seiner Heilung liegen."

„Dagda sagte doch etwas, dass es ihn wundert, dass Amadeo auch so geschwächt ist? Können Vampire auch Dämonenkräfte haben?"

„Wäre mir neu."

„Gut dann schaue ich mal, dass ich hier in der Stadt ein Hotelzimmer bekomme. Und wenn ich etwas geschlafen habe, kann ich ja mal ein einem schlauen Buch nachschauen. Christian hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Vampire und ein Buch über sie. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas. Also bis heute oder morgen Nacht im Saloon." Damit bestieg Edge wieder sein Pferd und ritt in die Richtung, die ihm Sargon gezeigt hatte.

Keine viertel Stunde später erreichte er die Stadt. Von wegen kleiner Ort dachte er sich. Er bezog ein Zimmer im Hotel gleich am Stadtrand, da dort nicht so viele Leute vorbei kamen. Außerdem war es das billigste. Edge wollte eigentlich nur noch eins. Und zwar schlafen. Allerdings ließen ihn die Worte von Dagda nicht los. Als bestellte er sich einer Kanne Kaffee auf sein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, diese würde ihn wach halten. Als der Besitzer ihm den Kaffee und etwas Kuchen gebracht hatte, schloss Edge die Tür hinter sich ab, goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein du setzte sich aufs Bett. Der Kaffee schien tatsächlich zu wirken. Also holte er das Vampirbuch aus seiner Tasche und begann darin zu lesen. Nach zwei Stunden musste er sich jedoch der Müdigkeit geschlagen geben. Als er wieder wach wurde, war es schon dunkel. So schnelle er konnte, lief er in die Stadt. Sein Problem war nur, dass es hier mehr als einen Saloon gab. Als er sich hilfesuchend umschaute, wurde er von eine jungen Frau angesprochen, ob sie helfen könne. Edge erklärte ihr, dass er das erste mal hier in der Stadt sei und sich im Saloon mit Freunden treffen wollte, die auch noch nie hier waren. Und jetzt hätte er das Problem nicht zu wissen, in welchem er anfangen sollte.

„Das könnte wirklich schwierig werden. Meine Name ist übrigens Alicia. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wohnen sie im Hotel meines Vaters."

„Meine Name ist Edge. Und wenn sie das Hotel am Stadtrand meinen, stimmt es."

„Ein nicht gerade alltäglicher Name. Aber da war noch etwas. Ach ja kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, war jemand für sie im Hotel und wir sollten ihnen ausrichten, dass er sie im Saloon „Zum Golden Ale" treffen will."

„Können sie den Mann beschreiben?"

„Er war gutaussehend. Hat dunkle Haare, etwas kürzer als sie und extrem grüne Augen. Die sind mir nämlich am meisten aufgefallen."

„Und er meinte, er sei ein guter Freund von ihnen, den er schon seit einiger Zeit sucht. Wie ich sehe, habe sie meine Tochter kennengelernt. Wenn sie ihren Freund nicht treffen wollen, kann ich ihnen nur den Saloon dort drüben empfehlen. Ich weiß „Moonshine" ist ein etwas merkwürdiger Name. Aber meine Tochter tritt dort jeden Abend auf. Und sie ist eine wundervolle Sängerin."

„Na dann weiß ich doch, wo ich hingehe. Diesen Freund muss ich nicht wirklich treffen. Vielleicht treffe ich ja dort ja meine anderen Freunde, die sollten nämlich auch dringend erfahren, wer mich hier sucht. Darf ich sie beide auf einen Trink einladen?" Edge, der Hotelbesitzer und Alicia gingen rüber zum Saloon. Als sie ihn betraten, erblickt Edge auch sofort Marduk und Nergal und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass er gleich zu ihnen kommen würde. Zehn Minuten und ein Bier später gesellte er sich zu den beiden.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Im Versteck geblieben. Wir dachten, es wäre unauffälliger, wenn wir nicht alle kommen. Amadeo geht es etwas besser. Aber hast du schon etwas in deinem Buch gefunden?"

„Leider nein. Mehr als zwei Stunden konnte ich nicht lesen. Dafür war ich leider zu müde. Tut mir leid"

„Kein Problem, du hast ja morgen den ganzen Tag Zeit dafür."

„Eben nicht. Siehst du die Kleine dort auf der Bühne? Sie hat mir erzählt, dass jemand im Hotel war und nach mir gefragt hat. Er wollte sich mit mir im „Golden Ale" treffen. Und der Beschreibung nach, handelt es sich dabei um niemand anderen, als Corbin."

„Was? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Wir sollten nachschauen gehen."

„Ich kann jetzt hier nicht einfach weg. Ich habe jemandem versprochen zu zuhören."

„Okay, dann gehen wir gucken. Wenn er es aber ist, müssen wir sofort aufbrechen. Silvanus wollte sich um schauen, wo wir als nächstes ein Versteck finden können." Marduk und Nergal verabschiedeten sich fürs erste von Edge und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Eine halbe Stunde später tauchten sie wieder auf.

„Du hattest recht mit deiner Vermutung, es ist Corbin. So weit wir erfahren konnten, gehört ihm ein gewisser Saloon und er hat dich heute früh ankommen sehen. Sollen wir schon mal deine Sachen holen?"

„Das wäre sehr nett. Ich geh mich nur noch verabschieden."

„Und wartest hier auf uns. Du machst keinen Schritt ohne uns hier raus ist das klar." Nergal schaute Edge mit sehr ernstem Blick an.

„Auf ihn hast du mindestens den gleichen Eindruck gemacht, wie auf Gangrel."

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie das Versteck und berichteten Sargon, was los ist. Dieser schaute besorgt zu Dagda und zu Amadeo.

„Meint ihr, wir können noch einen Tag hierbleiben? Die beiden brauchen Ruhe."

„Solange Corbin uns hier nicht findet."

„Ihr habt doch eine Alarmanlage. Ich kann doch spüren, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Okay vorhin hat es nicht wirklich geklappt."

„Erstens hast du geschlafen und zweitens kann er seine Kräfte verstecken."

„Aber so weit ich weiß, geht er am Tag auch nicht so wirklich auf die Straßen. So und jetzt werde ich weiter in diesem Buch hier lesen. Und bitte keine Störungen. Ich geben euch Bescheid, sobald ich etwas habe." Edge vertiefte sich so sehr in sein Buch, dass er noch nicht einmal merkte, wir Silvanus zurückkehrte und dass sich Amadeo neben ihn gesetzt hat. Plötzlich:

„Ha ich habe was." Dabei stieße er Amadeo fast um. „Ups ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt. Wie spät ist es."

„Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Du hast die ganze Nacht gelesen."

„Und wie geht es dir? Abgesehen davon, dass du wahrscheinlich müde wirst, weil die Sonne aufgeht?"

„Wesentlich besser. Aber meine Kräfte werde ich wohl erst in zwei bis drei Nächten wieder richtig einsetzen können. Aber was hast du denn so Interessantes gefunden."

„Lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Jungs ich hab was gefunden. Habt ihr schon mal etwas von Danag gehört?" Alle schüttelten nur den Kopf. „Also gut. Danag ist nicht einfach so ein Vampir. Er ist zum Teil auch ein Dämon. Seine dämonischen Fähigkeiten hat er durch Corbin erlangt. Und als halbfertiger Dämon hat er einen Tropfen Blut getrunken und wurde dadurch noch zu einem Vampir. Und jeder Vampir, der durch ihn geschaffen wird, bekommt auch dämonische Kräfte. Und laut diesem Stammbaum, wurde ein uns bekannter Vampir durch ihn geschaffen."

„Gangrel richtig?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11

„Gangrel hat Dämonenblut in sich?" Dagda schaute Edge fragend an.

„Laut dieser Chronik hier schon. Was heißen würde, dass Chris auch kein reines Vampirblut hat." Dagda blickte vorsichtig von Edge zu Sargon. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Steht denn da drin, dass das Dämonenblut bei einer normalen Umwandlung auch weitergeben wird?"

„Na ja hier steht, dass es ausreicht mit auch nur einem Bruchteil des Blutes in Berührung zu kommen. Egal zu wie viel Prozent es im Blutspender enthalten ist. Desto länger jemand mit dem Blut lebt, desto gefährlicher wird er für seine Umwelt."

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, warum es mir so schwer gefallen ist, Amadeo zu heilen."

„Aber er ist doch nicht mit Gangrels Blut in Kontakt gekommen? Denn laut dieser Chronik, kann auch ein Vampir sich noch in einen Dämon verwandeln."

„Amadeo komm doch mal bitte her." Wiederwillig kam Amadeo zu den anderen herüber.

„Was denn, ich bin furchtbar müde."

„Bei deinem Kampf mit Gangrel, bist du da vielleicht mit seine Blut in Kontakt gekommen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir eine Menge Blut abgezapft hat. Ich konnte ihn ja noch nicht einmal berühren."

„Er sagt die Wahrheit. Und zur Aufklärung für Edge, ich kann spüren, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht, und ob jemand etwas dämonisches an sich hat, kannst du feststellen.", sagt Nergal

„Also bei Gangrel kommt zum Teil schon so ein komisches Gefühl auf, wie bei Corbin. Aber weder bei Amadeo, noch bei Christian habe ich dieses Gefühl."

„Aber wenn Christian tatsächlich durch Gangrel geschaffen wurde, müsstest du so etwas doch bei ihm auch spüren. Oder es gibt jemanden unter uns, der nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt. Und ich bin der Meinung, Edge hat ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren." Nergals Blick fiel dabei auf Sargon.

„Was soll dieser Blick?", fragte Marduk seinen Bruder.

„Was der Blick soll? Ganz einfach, Christian wurde nicht durch Gangrel erschaffen. Er sollte nur als neuer Schützling für Gangrel dienen, deshalb hat sein wahrer Schöpfer ihn Gangrel überlassen. Weil sich hier jemand für den Tot von seinem letzten Schützling verantwortlich fühlte und seinen eigenen schützen wollte. Oder war es etwa doch anders Sargon?"

„Es entspricht zum Teil der Wahrheit. Ja ich habe Christian zum Vampir gemacht. Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte Gangrel es getan, er war in dieser Nach auch dort. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur retten. Ich habe Gangrel noch nie wirklich vertraut. Etwas kam mir merkwürdig an ihm vor. Jetzt wissen wir auch warum. Ich hatte also die Wahl, es selber zu tun oder ihn von Gangrel umwandeln zu lassen. Wäre Gangrel in dieser Nacht nicht dort gewesen, wäre Christian jetzt wahrscheinlich noch genauso sterblich, wie Edge. Und es wäre mir auch viel lieber gewesen. Aber es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich mich für den Tot seines letzten Schützlings verantwortlich fühle. Ich weiß, dass es in deiner Natur liegt misstrauisch zu sein, aber du musst mir diesmal vertrauen, dass ich dir im Moment nicht mehr erzählen kann. Ich muss vorher erst einmal mit Edge reden. Wir werden euch deshalb in einer der nächsten Nächte verlassen. Ich weiß, ich mache sonst nie so viele Geheimnisse um etwas, aber in diesem Fall geht es nicht anders."

„Wenn es denn sein muss, werde ich dir in diesem Fall vertrauen. Ich weiß genau, dass du nichts ohne Grund tust."

„Und was sollen wir in der Zwischenzeit tun?", fragt Silvanus.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr uns Corbin für eine gewisse Zeit vom Leib halten könntet. Vielleicht könnt ihr auch herausfinden, wie Corbin Edge dort in der Stadt finden konnte."

„Klingt fast so, als würden wir uns in mehr als zwei Gruppen aufteilen.", Amadeo war nicht sehr begeister, von Sargon getrennt zu werden.

„He Amadeo zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich werde mich bemühen, mit Edge so schnell wie möglich wieder zu euch zu stoßen. Aber ja, wir werden uns sehr aufteilen müssen."

„Sag's ruhig Sargon, du brauchst noch ein Team, welches sich um Gangrel kümmert."

„Insbesondere geht es mir um den Schutz von Christian. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit deinem Bruder zusammenarbeiten. Ich glaube etwas Zeit mit ihm, würde euch beiden gut tun."

„Okay, mit dem Angebot kann ich leben."

„Immer das Wohl der anderen im Vordergrund. Ich glaube keine andere Vampirgruppe hat so eine Anführer. Die meisten denken doch immer erst an ihr eigenes Überleben und dann an ihre Freunde und Schützlinge."

„Bis eben hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du nette Wort für Sargon haben kannst.", wandte sich Edge an Nergal.

„Du siehst, ich kann auch ganz artig sein. Im übrigen habe ich noch etwas für dich. Ich hoffe, dass Christian nicht all zu böse ist, dass ich ihm die Kette gemopst habe. Aber ich war der Meinung, du brauchst etwas von ihm." Nergal reichte Edge eine Kette mit einem keltischen Kreuz. Edge kannte diese Kette schon aus seinen Kindertagen. Sie gehörte mal seiner Mutter. Später hatten sie jeder dem anderen ein Familienerbstück geschenkt.

„Wenn ihr in der Nähe von Gangrel und Chris seit, kannst du ihm dann bitte diesen Ring geben. Er wird wissen, von wem er kommt." Sargon fing an etwas zu drängeln. Er wollte gerne noch einige Kilometer zwischen sich und Edge und den anderen bringen. Schweren Herzens verabschiedeten sich alle von einander. Marduk versprach noch, Christian nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Kurz vor Untergang fanden Sargon und Edge eine dunkle Höhle, in der sie den Tag verbringen konnten. Zu seinem Glück war Edge so müde, dass er auf der Stelle einschlief, so dass er seinen Hunger nicht zu arg spürte. Als er jedoch gegen Mittag wach wurde, konnte er das knurren seines Magens nicht überhören. Leise schlich er sich raus und schaute sich in der Gegend um, ob er nicht etwas essbares finden konnte. Nach einer viertel Stunde traf er auf einen kleinen Fluss, in dem es nur so von Fischen wimmelte. So gut er konnte, baute er sich eine Angel. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er genügend Fische für eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zusammen hatte. Etwas abseits der Höhle machte er sich ein Feuer und briet sich die Fische. Nachdem er sich satt gegessen hatte, löschte er das Feuer und setzte sich vor den Höhleneingang und wartete darauf, dass die Sonne unterging. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte Edge nicht sagen, als ihm plötzlich jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Na hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Was, wie. Ich würde mal sagen, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen."

„Ja würde ich auch sagen. Sonst hättest du nicht hier draußen geschlafen. Ich glaube aber, wir sollten dir für die nächsten Tage noch ein paar Sachen besorgen. So etwas essbares oder auch etwas zu trinken. Es ist nicht ratsam für dich, wenn du hier draußen ohne Schutz rumläufst. Nicht dass ich den anderen nicht zutraue, Corbin von uns fernzuhalten, aber sicherer ist es doch. Wir sollten Corbin nicht unterschätzen. Immerhin hat er doch sogar in dieser kleinen Stadt gefunden."

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sind wir kurz vor Sonnenaufgang an einer kleinen Stadt vorbeigekommen."

„Du hast verdammt gute Augen. Die Stadt ist ungefähr eine halbe Stunde von hier."

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie genügend Lebensmittel für zwei Wochen auf ein Pferd geladen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Versteck, als sie Silvanus an einem Baum warten sahen.

„Was machst du hier?"

Ganz ehrlich? Ich würde mir gerne mal die Sache anschauen, die Edge bei sich hatte, als ihr gestern aufgebrochen seid. Irgendwas muss Corbin ihm untergejubelt haben, was ihn zu Edge führt."

„Eigentlich hatte ich nur mein Buch bei mir. Besser gesagt, gehört es ja eigentlich Chris."

„Kann ich es mal bitte sehen?" Silvanus und Sargon beschauten sich aufmerksam das gesamte Buch. Doch etwas besonderes fiel ihnen nicht auf. Edge wollte es gerade wieder in seine Tasche stecken, als ihm in der Tasche die Kette von Gangrel auffiel.

„Könnte es sein, dass Corbin mich durch Gangrels Kette finden kann. So weit wir ja jetzt wissen, hat er auch Dämonenblut in sich?"

„Wäre gut möglich. Lasst sie uns hier irgendwo verstecken. Wenn sie es ist, die Corbin auf deine Fährte führt, solltet ihr ihn für eine Weile los sein."

„Okay, dann werden wir mal von hier verschwinden. Da wir ja jetzt ein Pferd haben, sollten wir etwas schneller vorankommen. Nicht dass wir nicht auch so eine gute Strecke zurücklegen könnten, aber so geht es besser. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie gut Edge mit uns mithalten kann." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich von Silvanus und ritten los. Aber nicht ohne bei Amadeo vorbeizureiten und ihn zu erschrecken.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12

„Ich hoffe, dass es wirklich nur die Kette war, die Corbin auf meine Spur geführt hat. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir mal etwas Ruhe vor ihm hätten."

„Du meinst, sonst komme ich nie dazu, dir die Dinge zu erzählen, die wichtig sind und warum wir dich unbedingt als sterblichen brauchen.", antwortete Sargon.

„Ja auch das. Aber wenn wir ein wenig Ruhe vor ihm haben, müssen wir nicht ständig umher irren, um uns zu verstecken. So ein paar Tage an einem Ort fände ich nicht schlecht. Ich würde gerne mal wieder in Ruhe ein Bier trinken können, ohne Angst zu haben, dass ich gleich wieder verschwinden muss, weil mein Leben in Gefahr ist."

„Lass uns heute Nacht eine gute Strecke zurücklegen und wir können in einer Stadt rasten und mal schauen, ob Corbin dort auch wieder auftaucht."

„Und wo wirst du dich dann Tagsüber aufhalten?"

„Das las ruhig meine Sorge sein. Wenn wir die Strecke schaffen, die ich mir vorstelle, sollte es damit kein Problem geben. Wir würden nicht direkt in der Stadt wohnen. Aber bis zu der Stadt wären es hoch zu Ross nur gute fünf Minuten. Und in diesem Haus gibt es einen Keller, der dunkel genug für mich ist. Ich kenne die Besitzerin sehr gut. Sie ist eine Nachfahrin meiner Mutter. Aber das weiß sie nicht. Aber Cassy ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Ihr wird nachgesagt, sie stände mit den Geistern in Verbindung."

„Ich werde mich hüten. Aber es klingt nach einem sehr weiten Weg. Ich glaube wir sollten dann mal weiterreiten oder in deinem Fall laufen. Wir hätten dir auch ein Pferd besorgen sollen. Das wäre wesentlich unauffälliger."

„Wieso musst du Kerl eigentlich immer recht haben. Wir werden es tun, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt. Zum Beispiel dort vorne." Es brauchte nicht viel von Sargons Kräften, um dem Bauern ein Pferd abzuluchsen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gelangten sie zu einer kleinen Farm. Das Haus fanden sie verlassen vor. Vorsichtig ging Sargon als erster hinein und gab einen kurzen Moment später Entwarnung für Edge. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen verstaut hatten, verzog sich Sargon in den Keller. Edge wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Er konnte sich ja nicht einfach so hier schlafen legen, wo doch jeden Moment die Besitzerin zurückkommen könnte. Aber ewig wach bleiben konnte er bei seiner Müdigkeit auch nicht. Also verzog er sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes und hockte sich auf den Boden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er schlief tief und fest. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment wo er unsanft geweckt wurde und in den Lauf eine Flinte schaute. Vorsichtig hob er beiden Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er wehrlos war. Mehr konnte er in diesem Moment auch nicht tun. Als wenn diese Geste genügte, wurde die Flinte bei Seite gelegt.

„Keine Panik, ich schieße nicht auf Freunde von Sargon. Er hat mir letzte Nacht, via Gedanken ein Bild von dir geschickt. Aber du solltest dir zum schlafen einen bequemeren Platz aussuchen. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich dich auf die Art und Weise geweckt habe. Ich konnte nicht gleich sehen, wen ich vor mir habe. Hast du eigentlich auch einen Namen? Den hat Sargon mir nämlich nicht verraten."

„Ja den habe ich. Mein Name ist Edge." Dabei stand er auf und streckte der jungen Dame seine Hand entgegen. „Und du musst Cassy sein. Er hat dich letzte Nacht kurz erwähnt."

„Eigentlich ist meine Name Cassandra. Aber du kannst mich ruhig Cassy rufen. Du scheinst mir ein recht sympathisches Kerlchen zu sein. Du hast nicht vielleicht Lust mir etwas draußen zu helfen?"

„Warum nicht, ist mal eine Abwechslung zum ständigen herumreisen. Als was steht an?"

„Nur die Einkäufer hereintragen und wenn du so nett wärest, etwas Wasser von der Quelle hinter dem Haus zu holen?"

„Wo steht der Eimer? Ah da, bin sofort wieder da." Edge lief zur Quelle und füllte den Eimer. Gerade als er aufstand und zum Haus zurückkehren wollte, sah er in einiger Entfernung einen von Corbins Handlangern stehen. So schnell er konnte, brachte er das Wasser ins Haus und half Cassandra beim Abladen des Wagens. Als alles erledigt war, bot Cassandra ihm ein Schlafplatz an, doch Edge konnte nicht schlafen. Sehnsüchtig wartete er auf den Sonnenuntergang. Er musste unbedingt Sargon erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Aufgeregt lief er auf der Farm auf und ab, bis Sargon bei ihm erschien.

„Cassy meinte, du läufst hier schon den ganzen Nachmittag rum, als würde dich irgend etwas bedrücken."

„Nach dem, was ich gesehen habe auch kein Wunder. Cassy bat mich etwas Wasser von der Quelle zu holen. Als ich den Eimer mit Wasser gefüllt hatte und zum Haus zurückgehen wollte, habe ich einen von Corbins Männern gesehen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder. Ich dachte, wir hätten ihn endlich abgeschüttelt. Lass mich mal mit unseren Leuten Kontakt aufnehmen." Sargon konzentrierte sich und rief Amadeo via Gedanken. Und ließ sich erzählen, was er gerade tat und wie es mit Corbin aussah.

„Okay, soweit die beiden herausgefunden habe, hat Corbin seine Leute auf sämtliche umliegenden Städte verteilt. Es wird also keinen Ort geben, an dem wir unsere Ruhe haben, als irgendwo in der Wildnis."

„Und wenn wir an den Ausgangspunkt unserer gesamten Reise zurückkehren? Meinst du er würde daran denken, dass wir auf diese Idee kommen würden?"

„Ein Versuch wäre es wert. Aber dann nicht dass alte Versteck. Aber warte mal, hier gibt es noch einen alten Friedhof. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir aufgefallen ist, dass Corbin Friedhöfe meidet. Und hier gibt es eine klein Gruft, in die wir uns verziehen können. Dann kann ich dir endlich alles erklären." Sie kehrten zum Haus zurück. Cassandra konnte sie, vor allem Edge noch überreden, wenigstens etwas zu essen. Sargon erhielt von ihr etwas Blut. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Friedhof machten, erklärte Sargon Edge, dass ein geschwächter Vampir Cassandra nicht am Leben gelassen hätte, da er alles tun würde, um seine Kräfte wiederzubekommen. Etwa nach einer halben Stunde erreichte sie bereits den Friedhof und fanden auch ohne Probleme die Gruft. Edge hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er jemals in einer Gruft schlafen würde und sich dort auch noch sicher fühlen würde. Als Sargon anfangen wollte Edge alles zu erklären, musste er feststellen, dass dieser tief und fest schlief. Doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf, drei Stunden später wachte er mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf. Sargon kam sofort zu ihm geeilt:

„Was ist los?"

„Irgendjemand ist in Gefahr und es ist hier ganz in der Nähe."

„Du bleibst hier, wenn ich in zwei Stunden nicht zurück bin, packst du deine Sachen und begibst dich an unseren Ausgangsort. Die anderen werden dort auf dich treffen."

„Wieso das?"

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht sagen. Drücke mir die Daumen, dass ich nicht zu spät komme und dass alles gut verläuft."

Edge versuchte etwas in seinem Buch zu lesen. Doch seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei Sargon. Was mochte nur passiert sein. War Cassandra in Gefahr? Immer wieder versuchte er sich seinen Traum ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Doch das einzige, was er sah war ein großes Feuer. Und dann auf einmal die Quelle, von der er noch vor wenigen Stunden Wasser geholt hatte. Da war ihm alles klar. Es war die Farm die brannte. Als er vor der Gruft ein Geräusch vernahm, verzog er sich zur Sicherheit in die hinterste Ecke.

„Ich bin es nur." Sargon klang verzweifelt. Als er dir Gruft betrat sah Edge warum. Er hatte Cassandra auf dem Arm. „Lass sie uns ordentlich beerdigen. Corbins Männer sind über die Farm hergefallen und haben alles niedergebrannt. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr retten." Wenn ein Vampir noch richtige Tränen besitzen würde, hätte Edge Sargon weinen sehen. Doch Sargon dreht sich von Edge weg, damit dieser die Bluttränen nicht sah.

„Du brauchst deine Trauer nicht vor mir verstecken. Ich weiß, das ihr Vampir Bluttränen weint." Sargon war froh, dass er in diesem Moment nicht alleine war. Nach dem sie Cassandra beerdigt hatten, verschloss er die Gruft so gut es ging.

„Bist du bereit, alles zu erfahren, was wichtig ist, um Corbin zu besiegen?"

„Ja bin ich, wenn du anfangen willst nur zu. Ich werde versuchen auch keine unnötigen Fragen zu stellen."

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir ab und zu die Gelegenheit geben, Fragen zu stellen. Aber einen Moment musst du dich noch gedulden. Nergal meldet sich gerade bei mir." Er tauschte schnell die Geschehnisse mit Nergal aus.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir nicht mehr lange alleine hier. Marduk und Nergal sind ganz in der Nähe. Was heißt, dass auch Gangrel und Christian in der Nähe sind. Und Nergal ist natürlich nicht entgangen, dass ich mich in Gefahr gebracht habe. Heißt, die Geschichtsstunde muss noch etwas warten. Jedenfalls solange, bis die beiden auch hier drin sind."

„Und was machen wir mit Gangrel?"

„Die beiden haben wohl schon eine Unterkunft auf einem anderen Friedhof gefunden." Kaum hatte Sargon den Satz beendet, als er sich auch schon erhob und Marduk und Nergal in die Gruft ließ. Sargon erzählte noch schnell, was genau passiert war. Marduk versprach dafür zu sorgend, dass Gangrel aus der näheren Umgebung wieder verschwinden würde. Zum Abschied sagte noch zu Edge, dass sich Christian über den Ring sehr gefreut hatte.

„Wir haben ihn tatsächlich mal ohne Gangrel angetroffen, da habe ich ihm den Ringe geben. Und du sollst gefälligst auf dich aufpassen." Damit verschwanden die beiden wieder.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 13

Edge war froh zu hören, dass es Christian gut ging, doch machte er sich trotzdem Sorgen um ihn. Sargon schaute ihn an und spürte genau, was in ihm vorging.

„Wollen wir morgen reden? Ich glaube wir könnten jetzt beide etwas Zeit für uns gebrauchen.?"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber irgend etwas in mir verlangt danach, in meinem Buch weiterzulesen. Eigentlich ist es ja Christians Buch."

„Ich habe es bisher noch keinem gesagt, aber ich habe das Buch bei dir nicht zum ersten mal gesehen. Wie es in den Besitz von Christian gekommen ist weiß ich allerdings nicht."

„Aber ich. Chris war schon als Kind verrückt nach Vampiren. Und als er zehn geworden ist, hat mein Dad gesagt, ich solle ihm doch das Buch schenken."

„Ah verstehe. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie weit du in dem Buch schon gekommen bist, aber es gibt dort eine Stelle, die besagt, dass jemand, in dessen Familienbesitz sich das Buch befindet, in der Zeit der größten Not erscheinen wird und uns alle retten wird."

„Aber so weit ich euch bisher verstanden habe, muss man doch sterblich sein, um Corbin zu besiegen?"

„Es wird ein Sterblicher gebraucht, um in sein Versteck eindringen zu können. Aber dazu müsste auch etwas in dem Buch stehen. Einige deiner Vorfahren hatten es auch schon mit Corbin zu tun. Aber dazu morgen mehr. Die Sonne geht gleich auf. Heißt so viel, wie Zeit zum schlafen. Du solltest auch versuchen, heute so viel wie möglich zu schlafen. Ich werde heute Nacht etwas mit dir tun, was nur wenige Sterblich je auf diese Art und Weise erleben werden. Aber ich will so schnell wir nur möglich von hier weg. Die anderen wissen, dass wir uns an unseren Ausgangspunkt zurück begeben. Sie werden versuchen, die anderen solange wie sie können von uns fernzuhalten. Autsch…"

„Was ist los? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Schmerzen haben könnt."

„Haben wir auch nur, wenn einem von uns geschaffenen Vampir wehgetan wird."

„Amadeo oder Christian?"

„Christian. Ich denke mal Gangrel gefällt es nicht, dass sein Schützling gerne mal eine Zeit alleine sein will. Was völlig normal ist. Die meisten Schützlinge trennen sich für einige Zeit von ihren Erschaffern. Bei Christian ist es etwas anders, er braucht eine Auszeit von Gangrel, der so gesehen sein Mentor ist."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir aber, dass er diese Auszeit nicht bekommen wird. Gangrel hat irgendetwas mit ihm vor. Ich muss unbedingt das Buch weiterlesen."

„Okay vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du heute Nacht müde bist. Wenn du schläfst, kann ich dich besser tragen. Aber denk jetzt nicht darüber nach. Bis heute Nacht. Du kannst mich gerne wecken, sobald die Sonne untergeht. Es sollte auch kein Problem sein, wenn du an der frischen Luft liest. Wie schon gesagt, traut sich Corbin nicht auf Friedhöfe." Damit verließ Edge die Gruft und suchte sich einen schattigen Platz unter einem alten Ahornbaum. So sehr er auch versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, musste er doch die ganze Zeit an Christian denken. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was Gangrel mit Christian vor hatte. Etwas in ihm ließ ihn ahnen, dass es nichts Gutes ist. Vielleicht würde sogar Christians Leben auf dem Spiel stehen. Er musste ihn so schnell es ging von Gangrel wegholen. Plötzlich riss ihn ein herzergreifender Hilferuf aus seinen Gedanken. War es Sargon, der da gerufen hatte? Vorsichtig schlich Edge sich in die Gruft zurück. Doch sein Blick fiel auf einen tief und fest schlafenden Sargon. Wer sonst war in ihrer Nähe? Edge konnte den Sonnenuntergang kaum erwarten. Er musste wissen, ob Sargon etwas gespürt hatte. Nur so konnte er sicher sein, dass weder Christian noch Amadeo etwas zugestoßen war. Aber konnte er auch spüren, ob den anderen etwas passiert war? Er war schon fast wieder in seine Gedanken versunken, als er neben sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst etwas besorgt aus."

„Ich warte nur darauf, mit dir reden zu können. Al sich da draußen gesessen habe, habe ich einen Hilferuf gehört. Aber es kam mir so vor, als wäre die Person sehr weit weg."

„Und du willst jetzt wissen, ob ich etwas gespürt habe. So Müde, wie ich war, hätte Amadeo direkt neben mir sterben können, und ich hätte nichts gemerkt. Es tut mir leid."

„Kann es überhaupt sein, dass ich spüre, wenn einem Vampir etwas zustößt?"

„Es wäre mir zwar neu, aber da du Dämonenblut spüren kannst, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn du spüren kannst, wenn jemand von einem Dämon angegriffen wurde. Aber lass uns erst einmal von hier verschwinden. Ich werde später versuchen Kontakt zu den anderen aufzunehmen." Edge registrierte im ersten Moment gar nicht, was mit ihm geschah, als Sargon sich mit ihm in die Lüfte begab.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erreichten sie den alten Baum, wo sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Und obwohl sie noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr weg waren, fanden sie die Gegend total verändert vor. Edge war während der Reise eingeschlafen und erwachte erst, als Sargon ihn vor dem alten Baum ins Gras legen wollte.

„Na wie war deine Reise?"

„Verdammt kalt und windig. Aber sind wir wirklich Schon da?"

„Ich würde sagen ja. Du solltest aber noch etwas schlafen. Und nach Sonnenaufgang könntest du ja in die Stadt gehen und vielleicht erfährst du dort, was hier passiert ist. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit versuchen Kontakt zu den anderen aufzunehmen."

„Gib es zu, es lässt dir keine Ruhe, dass ich etwas gehört habe, was nicht gehen dürfte."

„Du hast Recht. Ich finde es bedenklich, dass du wahrscheinlich einen Vampir wahrnehmen konntest. Aber jetzt schlaf." Es dauerte kein zwei Sekunden und Edge war wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen. Als er wieder erwachte, stand die Sonne schon recht weit oben am Himmel. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den Weg in die Stadt zu machen. Mit Sargon würde er jetzt so wie so nicht reden können. Schon kurz vor der Stadt begegnete er den ersten Leuten und alle schauten ihn misstrauisch an. Nur der Pächter seines Ladens erkannte ihn und war erfreut ihn zu sehen. Edge war auch froh endlich ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht zu treffen. Sie gingen zusammen in das Lager des Ladens, da sie dort ungestört reden konnten. Jetzt erfuhr Edge auch, warum ihn alle mit Vorsicht begegneten. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wollte er die Stadt wieder verlassen. Die Bewohner wollten ihn jedoch mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten. Aber Edge konnte ihnen glaubhaft versichern, dass er einen sicheren Unterschlupf hatte. Erst als er das Versteck erreichte, kehrte wieder eine beruhigendes Gefühl ein. Konnte es sein, dass er sich tatsächlich in Sargons Gegenwart am sichersten fühlte. Und doch ganz zur Ruhe kam er nicht. Wenn doch nur endlich die Sonne endgültig untergangen wäre, dann könnte er Sargon erzählen, was er gehört hatte und auch endlich erfahren, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er konnte jedoch niemanden sehen. Sollte er es wagen in das Versteck zu gehen? Oder würde er Sargon damit in Gefahr bringen?

„Was macht ein Sterblicher wie du hier draußen, so ganz alleine? Hat man dich denn nicht gewarnt, dass es gefährlich ist, nach Sonnenuntergang noch hier rumzulaufen? Aber er sieht verdammt lecker aus. Und Angst scheint der Herr auch keine zu haben."

„Marcus!", erschrocken wich der Vampir zurück. „Wage es dir ja nicht ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Er steht unter meinem Schutz."

„Seit wann steht ein Sterblicher unter deinem Schutz Sargon?"

„Seit dem er uns im Kampf gegen Corbin unterstützt. Im Gegensatz zu uns, kann Edge sich auch am Tage umhören. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich ein junger Vampir, wie du, sich so weit von seinem Mentor aufhalten sollte. Und wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich jetzt gerne mit jemandem hier alleine reden." Bei diesen Worten wurde Sargons Stimme wieder sanfter, aber auch traurig.

„Erlaubst du mir hier draußen Wache zu halten?" Sargon nickte und nahm Edge mit in das Versteck.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Es ist tatsächlich jemandem etwas passiert. Corbin hat Amadeo angegriffen und dabei ist Amadeo mit Corbins Blut in Berührung gekommen."

„Heißt das, dass Amadeo jetzt auch ein Dämon wird?"

„Nein. Er hat es vorgezogen zu sterben. Er hat sich der Sonne ausgesetzt. Er war noch zu jung, um es länger als eine Stunde in er Sonne auszuhalten. Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was du so gehört hast."

„Die Leute hier leben in Angst. Aber nicht in Angst vor Corbin. So wie ich es sehe, gibt es hier im Moment eine Menge Vampire. Aber ich hatte eben das Gefühl, als würde es dich erstaunen, ihn da alleine zusehen."

„Erstaunt nicht wirklich, sondern eher verärgert darüber. Gerade in der jetzigen Zeit sollte er bei seinem Mentor sein und alles nur Mögliche lernen, was ein Vampir wissen muss."

„Was ist es wirklich, was dich verärgert?"

„Du merkst aber auch immer, wenn man nicht alles erzählt oder?" Edge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Okay, bei Gangrels Schützling war es auch so. Er wollte unbedingt etwas von mir lernen. Und das ganze ohne Gangrels Einverständnis. Ich hatte damals aber schon genug mit Amadeo zu tun und schickte ihn wieder zurück. Was er dann getan hat weiß keiner so genau. Nur kam Gangrel eines Nachts zu mir und erklärte mir, dass ich ihn nicht einfach hätte wegschicken dürfen und das er der Meinung sei, ich sei an seinem Tod schuld bin."

„Das heißt doch aber, ihr wisst noch nicht einmal, ob er wirklich tot ist."

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Aber ich sollte wohl mal mit Marcus reden, was er hier will."

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich finde ihn recht witzig."

„Aber wer soll sich um ihn kümmern. Und sage jetzt nicht, ich könnte es tun. Ich kann es nicht. Mir fehlt Amadeo zu sehr." So niedergeschlagen hatte Edge Sargon noch nie gesehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry für die lange Pause, aber Dinge, die gut werden sollen, brauchen halt ihre Zeit.

Kapitel 14

„Da seid ihr ja wieder. Kommt ihr jetzt etwa, um mich in dieser herrlichen Stille zu stören?„

„Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du wenigstens mal für einen Augenblick ernst sein könntest."

„Okay ich versuche es. Diese Stille gefällt mir nicht. Es ist zu ruhig. Jedenfalls, wenn man die letzten Nächte betrachtet. Da hat es hier nur so von den unseren gewimmelt."

„Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt es mir nicht, wenn so viele von uns an einem Ort sind. Das hat zu meist nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Erst recht ein Grund, dass du augenblicklich zu deinem Mentor zurückkehrst."

„Würde ich ja gerne. Aber er ist verschwunden. Einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„WAS? Darius ist verschwunden? Dann muss ihm aber etwas zugestoßen sein. Er würde seinen Schützling nie einfach so alleine zurücklassen. Wie lange ist er jetzt schon verschwunden?"

„Das heute ist meine dritte Nacht ohne ihn. Die Nacht, in der er verschwunden ist nicht mitgezählt."

„Wieso wart ihr in dieser Nacht nicht zusammen?"

„Darius wollte testen, ob ich schon auf eigenen Füßen stehen kann. Wir wollten uns am nächsten Morgen vor dem Versteck treffen. Doch er ist nicht aufgetaucht."

„Und seit dem stromerst du so einfach ohne Schutz durch die Gegend? Du hättest einen der anderen Vampire um Hilfe bitten sollen."

„Darius hat mir gesagt, dass wenn ihm etwas passiert, ich einen alten Baum suchen soll, in den versteckt ein Symbol eingeritzt ist. Und das hier ist der einzige Baum, mit einem Symbol, den ich finden konnte. Deshalb kehre ich auch jede Nacht hierher zurück."

„Hat Darius dir gesagt, warum diesen Platz finden sollst?"

„Nein nicht wirklich. Aber er wollte sich in nächster Zeit mit mir zusammen auf die Suche nach einem bestimmten Buch machen, damit es wieder in die richtigen Hände gelangt. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob es wichtig für euch ist. Ich habe gestern ein paar Vampire belauscht und sie sagten etwas von einem Verräter namens Gangrel, der wohl auf dem Weg hierher sein soll."

„Kommt er alleine?"

„Keine Ahnung, davon habe ich nichts gehört."

„Darf ich mich mal in euer Gespräch einmischen? Besser gesagt, muss ich noch mal mit Sargon alleine reden."

„Kein Problem, aber lasst uns reingehen. Dann kann Marcus sich etwas ausruhen. Du hast in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen oder?"

„In erster Linie habe ich Hunger. Aber wenn ich nachher zum schlafen wiederkommen dürfte, wäre das sehr nett von euch." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand Marcus in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich sag ja, ein witziges Kerlchen. Aber was machen wir mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung Edge. Erst einmal müssen die anderen schnellstens hierher kommen. Aber was wolltest du, dass Marcus nicht hören sollte?"

„Kann es sein, dass sie nach meinem Buch suchen wollten? Ganz vorne in dem Buch steht immer, an wen es weitergegeben wurde. Und der Name Darius taucht auch dort auf."

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Buch von deinen Vorfahren geschrieben wurde."

„Dann wollte er vermutlich, dass das Buch zu mir zurückkommt."

„Vermutlich. Eigentlich schon schade, dass du ihn jetzt nicht kennenlernen kannst. Aber ich muss jetzt auch erst einmal Nahrung finden."

„Dann bringe doch Marcus auf dem Rückweg gleich mit. Er kann mir ja dann etwas über Darius erzählen."

„Okay, aber versprich mir, ihm nicht gleich zu verraten, dass du ein Nachfahre von ihm bist."

„Ich lasse mir schon was einfallen. Aber draußen ist jemand."

„Es sind Marduk und Nergal. Ich schicke sie dir rein. Erzähl ihnen dann bitte alles, was Marcus uns erzählt hat." Edge war froh, dass er nicht alleine bleiben musste. Und doch, ohne Sargon, war es irgendwie anders. Nicht das Edge Angst hatte, die anderen würden ihm etwas tun, aber dieses Gefühl, der absoluten Sicherheit fehlte.

Noch verwirrender waren jedoch die Gefühle, die er gegenüber Marcus hatte. Irgendetwas in ihm drängte danach, sich um ihn kümmern zu wollen. Doch er als Sterblicher konnte ja schlecht für einen Vampir sorgen. Und würde Sargon sich ihm zu liebe Marcus annehmen?

"Na machen wir uns wieder Gedanken, wie wir die Welt verändern können?"

"Nergal, Nergal, mein lieber Bruder. Du kannst es nicht lassen, jemanden damit aufzuziehen, dass er sich Gedanken. macht. Aber wer zur Hölle ist Marcus?" Edge erzählte Marduk und Nergal alles, was er so gehört hatte und auch alles über Marcus und was er erzählt hatte.

"Darius ist verschwunden?" Edge, Nergal und Marduk fuhren herum und schauten in Dagdas entsetztes Gesicht. "Darius kann nicht einfach verschwunden sein. Dann hätte ich doch was gespürt "

"Und ich dachte, ihr würdet nur spüren, wenn ein von euch zum Vampir gemachter stirbt"

"Was sonst sollte ihm denn passiert sein? Ein Vampir würde nie seinen Schützling alleine zurück lassen."

"Aber wenn Darius tot wäre, hätte Marcus doch etwas merken müssen oder nicht? Und wieso solltest du spüren, wenn Darius etwas zu stoßen würde? Laut meinem Buch müsstet ihr ungefähr genauso lange Vampir sein."

"Das schon Edge, aber Darius ist mein Bruder."

"Dein was? Wow, wow, wow, warte mal. Darius ist dein Bruder? Wie können zwei Brüder, die schon so lange Vampire sind, Namen haben, die von der Herkunft so weit auseinander liegen?"

"Weil unsere Eltern, kurz nach meiner Geburt, römische Sklaven wurden und sie den Namen damals aufgeschnappt haben."

"Aber wenn der Darius, der ist, der vorne in meinem Buch steht, warum steht dann dein Name nicht dort?"

"Weil unser Vater das Buch erst auf seinem Sterbebett weitergegeben hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich aber bereits ein Vampir."

"Aber wenn Darius in meinem Buch steht, und du sein Bruder bist, würde das ja bedeuten, dass auch du ein Vorfahre von mir bist."

"Ja und ich wusste es schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Eigentlich hätte ich ja gedacht, dass Marcus dich schon auf deine Ähnlichkeit mit Darius angesprochen hat. Wenn ihr nebeneinander stehen würdet, würde man euch für Zwillinge halten. Darius war ungefähr in deinem Alter, als er zu einem Vampir wurde. Aber lasst uns jetzt nicht darüber weiterreden, Marcus kommt hier her."

"Ich habe Sargon gebeten, ihn herzuschicken. Wir können ihn doch nicht schutzlos lassen."

"Könnt ihr nicht? Warum könnt ihr das nicht?"

"Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass zur Zeit keiner alleine unterwegs sein sollte."

"Und schon gar nicht so ein Grünschnabel, wie du es bist."

"Ach bist du auch endlich eingetroffen Silvanus?"

"Ihr glaubt auch, dass es einfach für mich ist, Sargon unter die Augen zu treten."

"Hast du etwa Angst, ich würde dir Vorwürfe wegen Amadeos' Tod machen? Das würde ich nur tun, wenn ich mir sicher wäre, dass du den Angriff hättest verhindern können." Silvanus fuhr herum und schaute in Sargons traurige Augen. Und doch wusste er sofort, dass er wirklich nichts zu befürchten hatte.

"Darf ich mal wieder einmischen? Seit ihr euch denn sicher, dass es Corbin war? So wie ich ihn einschätze, würde er nie einen Vampir selber angreifen. Er lässt es immer andere tun."


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15

„Aber wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Amadeo hat ganz deutlich das Dämonenblut in sich gespürt." widersprach Silvanus.

„Aber Corbin ist nicht der einzige Dämon, den wir kennen. Und ich schätze mal, dass Edge eher Gangrel unter Verdacht hat."

„Genau das. Dann waren es nämlich nicht Christians Schmerzen, die ich gespürt habe, sondern die von Amadeo. Es war nämlich ein etwas anderes Gefühl als sonst. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne von Marcus etwas mehr über Darius erfahren. Vielleicht kann ich dieser Chronik hier ja noch etwas hinzufügen." Edge zog Marcus ohne zu zögern mit sich in einen benachbarte Raum. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er noch ein Schmunzeln auf Sargons Gesicht sehen. Nergal wartet, bis Edge und Marcus außer Hörweite waren.

„Also mal abgesehen, dass ich Edge echt witzig finde, willst du Marcus doch nicht ernsthaft als deinen Schützling annehmen? Wer sagt uns, dass er nicht etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Darius zu tun hat?"

„Ihr könnt ihn aber auch nicht schutzlos lassen. Er ist der Schützling meines Bruder." Etwas in Dagda weigerte sich, Marcus einfach vor die Tür zu setzen.

„Und wenn wir Edge nachher fragen, was er für ein Gefühl bei Marcus hat? Ihr müsst zugeben, bisher konnten wir seinem Gespür für Leute immer trauen."

„Ich bin der gleichen Meinung, wie Marduk. Und außerdem muss sich ja nicht Sargon um ihn kümmern. Wir könnten uns diese Aufgabe teilen. Ohne dir weh tun zu wollen Sargon, aber ich glaube Marcus ist wesentlich vernünftiger als Amadeo."

„Obwohl er auch etwas freches an sich hat, Silvanus. Aber die Idee Edge zu fragen, finde ich auch gut."

„Als ich die Bedenken aussprach, sollte es auch nicht gegen Marcus sein. Aber ich hatte ja das Vergnügen, in die Nähe von Christian zu kommen."

„Wann denn das?"

„Kurz bevor Gangrel Amadeo angegriffen hat. Wenn er es denn wirklich war. Jedenfalls konnte ich spüren, das Christian nicht immer so ruhig und zurückhalten war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war Marcus sehr ähnlich. Und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er nicht will, dass Marcus zurückgelassen wird. Er braucht jemanden, mit dem er auch etwas Unfug anstellen kann."

„Ich stelle prinzipiell keinen Unfug an. Ich albere höchstens rum. Aber was Ernstes. Gangrel nähert sich. Marcus hatte ihn erst gespürt und ich habe mich kurz raus geschlichen und ihn gesehen. Er ist alleine."

„Okay Marcus und du haltet euch bitte im Hintergrund. Ich schätze mal euch hier drin zu lassen, würde nichts bringen. Marduk und Nergal, ihr versucht hinter ihn zu kommen. Ich will, dass er keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit hat." Marduk und Nergal schlichen sich durch den geheimen Ausgang, den Edge gerade erst entdeckt hatte, während die anderen das Versteck auf dem bekannten Weg verließen.

„Ich bin echt gespannt, was er will. Und vor allem, wo hat er Christian gelassen?"

„Christian? Ist das der Name seines Schützlings?" fragte Marcus.

„Ja, hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Ja habe ich. Er hat mit Darius gesprochen. So ungefähr zwei Nächte vor dessen Verschwinden. Darius hat ihn zu einem Beschützer der Wälder geschickt."

„Beschützer der Wälder? Ich kenne da nur einen. War Chris bei dir Silvanus?"

„Nein, aber jetzt weiß ich, wer mir eine Nachricht geschickt hat, dass jemand auf dem Weg zu mir ist."

„Wie lange ist das her?" Sargon drehte sich zu Silvanus um,

„Drei Tage vor dem Angriff auf Amadeo."

„Okay fassen wir zusammen. Wir wissen, dass Darius Chris zwei Tage vor seinem Verschwinden zu Silvanus geschickt hat, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Amadeo zusammen war. Darius verschwindet eine Nacht vor dem Angriff auf Amadeo. Was wenn Gangrel mitbekommen hat, wo Christian hingeschickt wurde? Er könnte Darius angegriffen haben, um mehr zu erfahren und ist dann zu Silvanus. Und weil Amadeo anwesend war, dachte er vielleicht, dass Chris zu uns wollte und hat deshalb Amadeo angegriffen, um nicht noch einmal einen Schützling zu verlieren."

„Aber warum sollte ich dazu erst zu Darius aufsuchen, wo ich doch wusste, wo Chris hin wollte?" Gangrel tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter einem Baum auf.

„Ich sagte doch, um mehr von Darius zu erfahren. Zum Beispiel, warum Chris zu uns wollte?"

„Edge komm runter und bleib ganz ruhig. Er hat Darius nichts getan, aber er hat Amadeo angegriffen. Ich kann so etwas spüren."

„Ich glaube, du könntest uns echt nützlich werden. Okay du kannst bei uns bleiben." Sargon konnte tatsächlichen lächeln.

„Das ist so typisch für dich Sargon. Du kannst es dir nicht verkneifen, dir Schützlinge anderer unter den Nagel zu reißen. Und wie lange überleben sie in deiner Nähe. Okay Amadeo war deine eigene Schaffung. Aber all die anderen?"

„Was willst du Gangrel?" Sargon musste sich Mühe geben, seinen Zorn runterzuschlucken.

„Du weißt genau, wen ich will. Ich will den, der mir meinen Schützling zurückbringt. Denn nur wegen ihm ist er doch gegangen." Dabei zeigte er auf Edge.

„Vielleicht ist er ja auch gegangen, weil er gemerkt hat, dass nicht du ihn geschaffen hast." Sargon stand die Wut regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dagda zog Edge und Marcus vom Schauplatz.

„Was ist los?" Edge schaut Dagda fragend an.

„Das kann ich euch hier nicht erzählen. Aber wir müssen Darius finden. Silvanus, Marduk und Nergal werden wir bestimmt in nächster Zeit wiedersehen."

„Aber was ist mit Sargon?" Edge wurde unruhig.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Das was hier gleich passieren wird, musst du nicht sehen." Marcus legte beruhigend eine Arm um Edge und zog ihn weg. Kurze Zeit später konnten sie aus guter Entfernung ein Aufheulen und einen entsetzlichen Schrei hören. Und innerhalb einer Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille.

„Könnte mich jetzt mal jemand aufklären?"

„Nicht Gangrel ist der Dämon, sondern Sargon war es. Ansonsten hätte er seine Wut besser unter Kontrolle gehabt."

„Aber wenn Sargon ein Dämon war, was ist dann mit Christian? Nachdem was Sargon mit erzählt hat, hat er doch Christian zu einem Vampir gemacht."

„Und genau das glaube ich nicht. Gangrel war es jedenfalls nicht, so viel wissen wir alle."

„Und was wenn es etwas mit Gangrels Spruch zu tun hat, dass Sargon sich ständig Schützlinge anderer Vampire unter den Nagel gerissen hat."

„Uns hat er immer gesagt, dass ihre Schöpfer ihr Leben lassen mussten. Aber nachdem was wir jetzt wissen, würde ich behaupten, er hat sie umgebracht."

„Ihr könnt ja gerne weiter diskutieren, aber könnten wir uns dabei vielleicht auf die Suche nach Darius machen? Ich wüsste nämlich gerne, ob mein Erschaffer noch am Leben ist."

„Und wenn wir schon beim suchen sind, könnten wir ja auch mal ein Auge offen halten und nach Christian Ausschau halten."

„Aber wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit auch mal deine Chronik anschauen. Mich würde interessieren, ob Sargon eventuell Dinge verändert hat. Er war es im Übrigen, durch den Corbin dich finden konnte. Und der Grund, warum ich dich brauche, ist der, dass du der einzige bist, der Christian helfen kann." Edge drehte sich erstaunt um, und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Gangrel.

„Das heißt, du weißt wo er ist?"

„Ich glaube es zumindest. Da Corbin weiß, dass du eine Gefahr für ihn bist, wird er Chris benutzen, um an dich ranzukommen."

„Und deshalb müssen wir Darius finden. Ich habe Marduk, Nergal und Silvanus gebeten Corbin im Auge zu behalten."


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 16

Wie schon in einigen Kapiteln zu vor geschehen, taucht auch hier mal wieder eine neue Person auf. Ob diese Person, mit Namen Damian, auf der guten oder der bösen Seite stehen wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Das entscheide ich ganz spontan nach Lust und Laune. Kommen wir aber nun zur Erklärung des Namen. Der Name Damian wurde aus der griechischen Form Damianos abgeleitet. Dieser wiederum hat seinen Ursprung im griechischen Wort daman = Mächtig. Der Name bedeutet also so viel wie „der mächtige Mann". (Danke an Wikipedia, wo man eine Menge über Namen erfährt).

Die nächsten Nächte verbrachten sie damit Darius zu suchen, ohne großartig miteinander zu reden. Am stillsten von allen war Edge. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass er sich so sehr in Sargon getäuscht haben sollte. Selbst Marcus schaffte es nicht, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Eine Woche war nun bereits seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen. Gangrel war an diesem Abend der Erste, der wach wurde und ging zu Edge.

„Magst du reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Egal, es ist jedenfalls nicht zu übersehen, dass dir eine Menge Fragen durch den Kopf gehen."

„Im Moment ist die größte Frage, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte?" Edge nickte. „Dann lass mich in dein Buch schauen. Vielleicht finden wir die Antwort, warum alle dachten, ich wäre ein Dämon." Edge holte das Buch raus und schlug es auf der entsprechenden Seite auf bevor er es Gangrel gab.

„Ich habe es doch gewusst. Siehst du den Unterschied in den Farben des Papiers? Die Seite hier ist viel heller als die anderen."

„Ja schon, aber ich hatte mit bisher nicht viel dabei gedacht. Ich dachte mir, dass das Buch auch schon einiges an Jahren auf dem Buckel hat und deshalb einige Seiten erneuert wurden."

„Heißt so viel, es gibt noch mehr davon?"

„Ja die meiste davon haben etwas mit Corbin zu tun."

„Ich fürchte Corbin hatte Sargon mehr als in der Hand."

Wie meinst du das?"

„Weil hier einiges geändert worden ist und nur halb so schlimm aussieht, wie es ist."

„Schade nur, dass wir die Originalseiten nicht haben. Und eins steht auch fest. Sargon muss die Änderungen vorgenommen haben, bevor ich es damals Chris geschenkt habe."

„Was weißt du über deine Ahnen?"

„Ich weiß, dass meine Großeltern aus dem Norden Irlands irgendwann in den Süden des Landes gezogen sind und das mein Dad die Chronik damals zu meiner Geburt von seinem Vater bekommen hat. Und kurze Zeit später ist er auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Meine Grandma hat das alles nicht verkraftet und hat sich zwei Monate später von den Klippen gestürzt."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Mein Mutter starb als ich vier Jahre alt war. Es war damals ein harter Winter. Mein Dad ist einfach verschwunden, kurz nachdem ich Chris damals das Buch geschenkt hatte."

„Verschwand er am Tag oder in der Nacht?"

„Es war am frühen Abend kurz vor Weihnachten. Diesen Abend werde ich nie vergessen. Mein Dad und ich waren den ganzen Tag im Moor und haben mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern Torf gestochen. Abends waren wir bei Chris und seinen Eltern eingeladen. Es sollte ein lustiger Abend mit Musik und Tanz werden. Auf dem Weg dahin begegneten wir einem Mann. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es ein Mann war. Er hatte eine lange, schwarze Kutte an und die Kapuze so weit ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man das Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Nur die Augen, die habe ich wahrgenommen. Solche Augen habe ich nie wieder gesehen."

„Was war so besonders an seinen Augen?", erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Marcus und Dagda ihrer Unterhaltung folgten. „Entschuldigt, wir wollten euch nicht erschrecken."

„Genau, Dagda und ich finden es nur unheimlich spannend, etwas mehr über dich zu erfahren."

„Dann aber pssst. Was war so besonders an den Augen. Okay eure Augen sind auch heller als die von uns Sterblichen. Aber seine Augen wirkten fast weiß. Man konnte noch etwas blau in seine Augen sehen. Aber es war eher so ein eisblau. Was aber noch auffälliger war, war das große, silberne Kreuz um seine Hals. Er bat meinen Dad um Hilfe, weil sein Wagen im Moor stecke. Wir dachten beide, dass er zu einem Kloster gehörte. Darum schickte mich mein Dad schon mal vor zu Chris und wollte gleich nachkommen. Doch er kam nie an. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah." Gangrel legte einen Arm um Edge, als er merkte, dass Edge die Erinnerung schmerzte.

„Kannst du das Kreuz näher beschreiben?"

„Du brauchst nur auf die Chronik zu schauen. Nur das es eben ganz aus Silber war und die Steine blutrot waren."

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, wer dieser Mann war.", sagten Dagda und Gangrel im Chor.

„Toll nur ich habe wieder mal keine Ahnung. Warum sollte ich auch?"

„Das darfst du nicht falsche verstehen. Niemand von uns redet gerne über ihn.", versuchte Dagda Marcus zu beruhigen.

„Klingt aber nach einer sehr interessanten Person."

„Du hast ihn aber auch noch nie gesehen. Nicht einmal ich bin ihm je über den Weg gelaufen. Hast du ihn jemals gesehen Gangrel?"

„Nein. Da ich von meinem Erschaffer von Anfang an darauf gedrillt wurde, jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen, der auch nur annähernd so aussieht."

„Also genauso wie bei mir."

„Ist ja toll, dass ihr ihn fürchtet. Aber hat er denn nun auch einen Namen?" Edge wirkte etwas ungeduldig.

„Entschuldige, aber wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, lassen wir seinen Namen ungenannt. Von dem was ich gelernt habe. Heißt es, dass derjenige, der dem Unheil ein Ende bereiten kann, sterben muss, wenn der Name ausgesprochen wird . Und da das Buch hier in deinem Besitz ist und im Besitz deines Vaters und deines Großvaters war, scheinst du der zu sein, der dem Unheil ein Ende bereite kann."

„Heißt ihr habt Angst um mich? Nur habe ich in der Chronik auch etwas über so ein Wesen gelesen. Es stand sogar da, dass er denjenigen auserwählen wird, der allem ein Ende bereiten wird. Und der Name stand auch da. Es steht ganz hinten im Buch." Edge nahm Gangrel das Buch aus der Hand und las vor. „Schon in sehr jungen Jahren wird ein Junge auserkoren werden, einem der größten Unheile der Vampire das Ende zu bereiten. Er wird etwas wichtiges in seinem Leben verlieren und zum Teil nicht wissen, wer ist Freund und wer ist Feind. Er wird den Weg alleine beschreiten müssen, außer es vertraut ihm jemand so sehr, dass er es sich traut meinen Namen auszusprechen. Und ich kann spüren, ob das Vertrauen echt ist. Ich werde es immer wieder testen."

„Ist ja aufregend. Ist es immer so spannend, wenn man mit dir unterwegs ist?"

„Marcus bitte, die Situation ist ernst genug und lässt im Moment absolut keinen Raum für Scherze."

„Nun sei aber nicht zu streng mit ihm Dagda."

„Dagda hat aber recht Edge, wir können uns im Moment keine allzu großen Scherze leisten."

„Okay dann gehen wir mal etwas ernstes an die Sache ran und fassen mal die wichtigsten Dinge zusammen. Zum ersten müssen wir feststellen, dass Christian verschwunden ist. Gangrel ist davon ausgegangen, dass er zu uns wollte richtig?" Gangrel nickte. „Weiter wäre festzustellen, dass Darius ebenfalls einfach verschwunden ist. Hat Darius am Abend seines Verschwindens irgendetwas gesagt, was er vor hatte? Außer nach dem Buch zu suchen."

„Ähm lass mich kurz nachdenken. Ich glaube er sagte etwas davon, dass er unbedingt mit seinem Bruder reden muss."

„Heißt er war auf der Suche nach mir."

„Und könnte es immer noch sein Dagda. Wir sollten vielleicht an den Ort zurückkehren, von dem aus Darius aufgebrochen ist. Und von dort aus werden wir den Weg einschlagen, den Darius hätte nehmen müssen, um auf Dagda zu treffen. Aber vorher würde ich gerne noch mal mit Edge alleine reden." Dagda und Marcus packten die restlichen Sache zusammen, während Gangrel mit Edge vor dem Versteck unterhielten.

„Ich tue jetzt etwas, in der Hoffnung, dass es gut ausgeht. Ich werde jetzt all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen und dir den Namen verraten. Derjenige, den wir so fürchten, heißt Damian und ist einer der ältesten Vampire."

„Damian? Weißt du dass mein kleiner Bruder so hieß?"

„Du hast eine kleinen Bruder?"

„Ich hatte, er ist mit drei Jahren an einer schweren Lungenentzündung gestorben. Mein Dad hat mir später mal erzählt, dass er den Namen von einem Freund meines Großvaters hatte."


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 17

Drei Tage später hatten sie den Punkt erreicht, an dem Marcus Darius das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dagda und Gangrel schauten sich genau um, in der Hoffnung einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wohin Darius wollte. Da sie rein gar nichts finden konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg, den Darius nehmen musste, um Dagda zu treffen. Doch auch dort war keine Spur von Dagda zu finden. Dagda wurde von Tag zu Tag besorgter und unruhiger. Da sie keine Idee hatten, was sie noch tun sollten, wanderten sie ziellos durch die Gegend, immer in der Hoffnung irgendwann auf andere Vampire zu treffen, damit sie diese nach Darius fragen könnten.

Sie waren nun schon drei Wochen unterwegs, als sie eines Nachts weitere Vampire in ihrer Nähe spürten. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich den anderen Vampiren und endeckten unter ihnen Nergal. Da dies ein Zeichen für sie war unter Freunden zu sein, gaben sie sich zu erkennen.

„Gut euch zu sehen. Habt ihr schon eine Spur von Darius?"

„Leider nein Nergal. Aber wo sind Marduk und Silvanus?"

„Frühstücken, aber sie müssten gleich hier sein. Aber seit ihr euch sicher, dass es gut ist, wenn Edge sich unter so vielen Vampiren aufhält?"

„Wir werden schon auf ihn aufpassen."

„Dann solltest du gleich damit anfangen Gangrel, denn ansonsten ist er uns keine Hilfe mehr gegen Corbin. Denn wir brauchen…." Doch weiter kam Nergal nicht mehr, denn ihm stockte der Atem. Um ihn herum wurden alle still und wagten kaum noch zu atmen. So schnell Gangrel konnte, lief Gangrel zu Edge herüber, um sich schützend vor ihn zu stellen.

„Das ist er. Derjenige, auf den ich mit meinen Dad getroffen bin. Und ist es Damian?"

„Ja, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt nicht weiterreden. Denn wenn Damian auftaucht, haben wir anderen Vampire die Klappe zu halten und ihm zu zuhören. Meistens redet er nur via Gedanken mit uns, damit Sterbliche nichts erfahren." Während Gangrel Edge über alles aufklärte, merkte er nicht, dass sich Damian ihnen genähert hatte und konnte daher nicht mehr verhindern, dass er unsanft zu Seite gestoßen wurde. Edge wollte sehen, ob etwas passiert war, wurde jedoch von Damian festgehalten.

„Lass ihn, es geht ihm gut. Ich denke mal, du erinnerst dich noch an mich?" Edge konnte nur nicken, weil ihm die Stimmer versagte.

„Wenn du wissen willst, was deinem Vater damals passierte ist, ich kann es dir sagen. Ich musste dich von ihm trennen, weil du sonst nicht hättest deinen Weg gehen können. Dein Dad hätte nie zu gelassen, dass du etwas von uns Vampiren erfährst. Aber ich habe ihn nicht getötet, ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nach unserem Treffen an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Ich wusste damals nur noch nicht, dass du das Buch aus den Händen gegeben hattest."

„Es war die Idee meines Vaters. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass das Buch wahre Geschichten enthält."

„Deshalb habe ich Darius auch losgeschickt, damit er dir das Buch wieder zurückbringt."

„Aber ich habe das Buch doch schon wieder. Kannst du uns sagen, wo Darius jetzt ist? Dagda macht sich total Sorgen und sein Schützling braucht ihn auch."

„Ich dachte, er wäre in der Zwischenzeit bei euch. Habt ihr etwas von jemandem Namens Christian gehört?"

„Nein, jedenfalls in den letzten Wochen nicht. Darius hatte ihn zu Silvanus geschickt, aber da ist er nie angekommen. Im Moment gehe wir davon aus, das er sich in den Händen von Corbin befindet. Aber ich hätte auch eine Frage."

„Du möchtest wissen, wer ihn zu einem Vampir gemacht hat. Es war weder Gangrel noch Sargon. Von dem ich auch gerne wüsste, wo er jetzt steckt. Christian wurde durch mich zu einem Vampir. Ich dachte mir, es wäre dir lieber so, als ihn beerdigen zu müssen."

„Wenn ich ihn denn irgendwann mal wieder sehe, ist es mir bestimmt lieber so. Und was Sargon betrifft, könnte es sein, dass er nicht mehr lebt. Aber diese Frage kann nur Gangrel endgültig beantworten. Die beiden hatten einen Streit. Sargon soll wohl Dämonenblut in sich gehabt haben." Damian dreht sich zu Gangrel und befahl ihn zu sich. Er ließ sich von Gangrel erklären, was in jener Nacht passiert war.

„Sargon wollte mich für den Tod von Amadeo verantwortlich machen und mich als Dämon hinstellen. Ich habe die letzten Jahre damit verbracht dahinterzukommen, warum Sargon immer neue Schützlinge hatte. Irgendwann sah ich ihn, wie er einen anderen Vampir tötete und gegenüber dessen Schützlinge behauptete, dass er nichts gegen den Dämon tun konnte. Da war mir klar, dass Sargon von einem Dämon angegriffen wurde und mit dessen Blut in Kontakt gekommen sein muss."

„Hast du ihn getötet?"

„Nein, da ich Angst hatte, mit seinem Blut in Kontakt zu kommen. Aber jemand anderes ist aufgetaucht und ihn getötet. Mir war derjenige jedoch fremd." Gangrel beschrieb den zweiten Angreifer und man konnte sehen, dass Edge immer blasser wurde."

„Was ist los?"

„Der Typ , den du gerade beschrieben hast, könnte Corbin gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht glücklich darüber, dass Sargons Tarnung aufgeflogen ist und wollte ihn als Mitwisser ausschalten."

„Du scheinst mir recht clever zu sein. Und ich weiß auch, wer dir meinen Namen verraten hat. Und ich glaube, dass er dir wirklich vertraut. Aber vertraust du ihm auch?"

„Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, was ich von ihm halten sollte. Aber jetzt vertraue ich ihm. Schon weil er mir hilft, die Chronik wieder richtig zu stellen."

„Und was ist mit den anderen?"

„Am meisten vertraue ich Dagda von den anderen. Marcus ist noch nicht lang genug Vampir, dass ich ihm zu hundert Prozent vertrauen kann. Und die anderen drei habe ich zu wenig gesehen, um zu wissen, dass ich ihnen so sehr vertrauen kann, wie Gangrel und Dagda. Aber wenn ich ihre Hilfe bräuchte, würden sie bestimmt alle hinter mir stehen. Sie wollen genauso, dass Corbin von der Bildfläche verschwindet, wie ich."

„Und wen würdest mit in die Höhle des Löwen nehmen, außer Dagda und Gangrel?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Marcus, weil er teilweise genauso denkt wie ich oder auch genauso reagiert, wie Christian es tun würde. Von daher kann ich mich darauf am besten einlassen."

„Dann möchte ich, dass ihr die beiden holt und euch mit mir in drei Nächten auf einer abgebrannten Farm trefft. Die Farm müsste hier jemand kennen. Sie liegt nördlich von hier. Lasst die anderen nach Darius und Christian suchen, dann haben sie etwas zu tun." Damit verabschiedete sich Damian und ließ die anderen zurück.

„Du weißt wo diese Farm ist?"

„Nicht so ganz genau. Sargon und ich sind von der Farm auf einen Friedhof geflüchtet. Na ja und dann ging es nicht gerade zu Fuß weiter?"

„Heißt, er hat auch noch gegen eine unsere Regeln verstoßen." Gangrel wunderte es eigentlich nicht wirklich.

„Und wie sollen wir die Farm dann finden? Die Frage ist ja, ist die Farm drei Tage von hier entfernt?"

„Ander Dagda, die Frage ist, drei Tage zu Fuß für einen Sterblichen oder drei Tage mit unseren Fähigkeiten."

„Wir werden es aber erst wissen, wenn wir los gehen. Ich gehe mal zu den anderen rüber und schicke sie auf die Suche nach den beiden Vermissten. Vielleicht können Nergal und Marduk uns noch weiterhelfen. Sie haben Sargon und mich auf dem Friedhof aufgesucht." Edge ging zu Nergal und erzählte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Damian. Dieser war recht überrascht über die Entwicklung, konnte Edge jedoch den Weg zur Farm noch etwas genauer beschreiben. Anschließend rief Edge Marcus zu sich und weihte ihn in das Vorhaben ein.

„Du willst, dass ich dir helfe, obwohl es hier Vampire gibt, die mehr Erfahrung haben als ich?"

„Ja weil du jemandem sehr ähnlich bist, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Und jetzt frag nicht länger. Wir müssen gleich aufbrechen, damit wir heute Nacht noch einen Teil der Strecke zurücklegen können. Wir haben nur zwei Nächte Zeit für den Weg. In der dritten sollen wir dort nämlich jemanden Treffen. Obwohl ich nicht so begeistert bin, auf die Farm zurückzukehren. Immerhin war Corbin auch schon dort und hat vielleicht einige seiner Leute in der Nähe zurückgelassen."

„Wir sind ja bei dir und passen schon auf dich auf."

„Ganz genau. Stell dir mal vor, Gangrel trifft Christian und muss ihm erklären, dass di etwas passiert ist, weil er nicht aufgepasst hat."

„Bloß nicht, Chris würde mir nicht nur einfach in den Hintern treten, der würde mich in der Luft zerreißen."

„Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber wir müssen los." Dagda drängelte zum Aufbruch.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 18

Durch die genaue Beschreibung von Nergal fanden sie die Farm innerhalb von zwei Nächten. Um den Tag in Sicherheit verbringen zu können, führte Edge sie zu dem Friedhof, auf dem er mit Sargon übernachtet hatte. Als die anderen alle schliefen, schlich er sich raus und ging zum Grab von Cassandra. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er diesen Ort jemals noch mal betreten würde. Da er sich nicht wohl fühlte, verkroch er sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu den anderen in das Versteck und versuchte auch etwas zu schlafen.

Kaum das die Sonne unterging, wurde Marcus wach und kroch zu Edge rüber.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du nicht wirklich viel geschlafen."

„Hab ich auch nicht. Was meinst du, ob ich die anderen schon wecken kann, ich muss mit Gangrel oder Dagda reden. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."

„Du kannst es gerne versuchen. Aber wir Vampire mögen es nicht wirklich, wenn man uns weckt, bevor wir alleine wach werden. Desto jünger man als Vampir noch ist, desto eher werden wir wach. Aber ich denke, wenn es wichtig ist, werden sie es dir nicht übel nehmen. Aber sag mal, wen treffe wir nachher?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt erst einmal versuche Gangrel zu wecken." Edge ging zu Gangrel rüber und weckte ihn so vorsichtig er nu konnte.

„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, ich hasse es geweckt zu werden."

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss mit dir oder Dagda reden. Und ich dachte, du bist leichter zu wecken. Lass uns nach nebenan gehen. Marcus, wenn Dagda uns sucht, wir sind einen Raum weiter." Marcus nickte kurz. Edge ging mit Gangrel in den kleinen Nebenraum und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Also was gibt es so wichtiges?"

„Als ihr euch zum Schlafen gelegt habt, habe ich mich kurz raus geschlichen und bin zum Grab einer guten Freundin gegangen. Und als ich dort stand, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachtet. Glaubst du es könnte Damian gewesen sein?"

„Das glaube ich weniger. Denn auch er ist ein Vampir. Er würde es in der Sonne zwar länger aushalten las wir, aber er wäre dann heute Nacht sehr geschwächt. Ich denke eher, dass du mit deiner Vermutung recht hattest, dass Corbin einige seiner Leute hier in der Nähe positioniert hat. Lass uns hoffen, dass Dagda auch bald aufwacht und dann nichts wie zur Farm."

„Dort gibt es aber keinen Platz, an dem wir uns verstecken könnten."

„Heißt, die anderen können sich auch nicht verstecken, und wir müssten sie rechtzeitig sehen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir es in diesem Fall wagen sollten Dagda zu wecken?"

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber es wäre am besten, wenn du ihn wecken würdest. Dir wird er es weniger übel nehmen als mir." Edge ging zum Schlafplatz von Dagda. Als er ihn wecken wollte, drehte sich Dagda um.

„Bin schon wach. Aber irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Irgendetwas schwächt uns. Wo ist Gangrel?"

„Er ist im Nebenraum. Vielleicht solltest du auch da rein gehen. Aber wo ist Marcus? Er sollte doch hier bleiben." In diesem Moment betrat Gangrel den Raum.

„Marcus hat mich gerade via Gedanken informiert, dass draußen jemand einen Bannzeichen vor den Ausgang gemalt hat."

„Was heißen dürfte, Marcus ist in Gefahr. Reicht es, wenn man das Zeichen mit Erde abdeckt?" Gangrel und Dagda nickten. Edge ging raus, nahm von dem Grab, welches der Gruft am nächsten war Erde und verstreute sie vor dem Eingang. Kaum waren die Linien des Zeichens an einer Stelle mit Erde unterbrochen, kamen Dagda und Gangrel heraus. Sie baten Edge am Eingang zu warten und sich nicht zu rühren, egal, was passieren würde. Es dauerte ungefähr zehn Minuten und die beiden kehrten mit Marcus zurück.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte mir schnell ein Opfer suchen, weil ich Menschen in der Nähe gespürt habe. Und kaum, dass ich einige Schritte gelaufen war, kamen zwei Typen hinter dem großen Baum hervor und haben eine Plane vor dem Eingang weggezogen, wodurch das Zeichen wirken konnte."

„Das waren auf alle Fälle Corbins Leute. Aber woher wussten sie, wann wir hier auftauchen würden? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Corbin hier irgendwelche Leute abstellt, für den Fall, dass mal einer von euch hier auftaucht."

„Das glaube ich auch. Aber jetzt sollten wir zu Farm aufbrechen. In welcher Richtung liegt sie." Edge beschrieb den Weg zur Farm, als wäre er ihn gerade erst gegangen.

„Okay, ich hoff du bist Schwindelfrei?"

„Was hast du vor Gangrel?"

„Ich weiß, es ist gegen unsere Regeln Dagda, aber in diesem Fall sollten wir eine Ausnahme machen. Nur um einfach schneller ans Ziel zu kommen."

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich fliegen würde. Und zu Fuß brauchen wir mindestens eine Stunde bis zur Farm. Und wer weiß, wo nicht noch alles Leute von Corbin lauern. Und aus der Luft können wir sie sehen."

"Und was ist mit mir? Ich bin noch nicht so weit, ich meine ich bin noch nie geflogen."

„Dann werde ich dich tragen, da wir leider keine Zeit haben, um erste Flugversuche zu machen."

Den Weg den sie zu Fuß in einer Stunde zurückgelegt hätten, legten sie durch das fliegen und zehn Minuten zurück. Sie landeten so dicht wie möglich am Haus. Zu ihrer Verwunderung konnten sie aber keine anderen Leute spüren. Um aber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, wollten sie sich gerade in den Keller verkriechen, als es genau aus diesem raschelte. Dagda , Marcus und Gangrel wurde sofort vorsichtig und versuchten Edge von der Kellertür wegzuziehen.

„Ey lasst das. Könntet ihr einmal auf mein Gefühl vertrauen?" Die drei schauten sich an und sagten kein Wort mehr. Edge öffnete die Tür und rief im Flüsterton:

„Damian?"

„Ich bin hier, aber ihr solltet lieber hier runterkommen. Dort oben ist es nicht sicher genug. Und verriegelt die Tür." Sie verbarrikadierten die Kellertür, mit allem was sie finden konnten.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr den Weg bis hierher unversehrt überstanden."

„Etwas heikel war es schon. Nicht weit von hier ist ein Friedhof und dort haben uns Leute von Corbin aufgelauert. Ich habe, besser gesagt Edge hatte den Verdacht, dass ihnen jemand gesagt haben muss, wann wir ungefähr dort sein werden."

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich an dem Abend, wo ich das erste Mal mit Edge geredet habe einen jungen Vampir Namens Seth in eurer Runde gesehen."

„Wer auch immer das ist. Ich kenne ihn jedenfalls nicht."

„Wartet mal, ich glaube zu ihm steht etwas in meinem Buch." Edge kramte das Buch hervor und blätterte es, so schnell es ging durch.

„Hier habe ich es. Aber nach dem, was hier so steht, ist er nicht mehr so jung. Ich würde sagen, er ist älter als Gangrel und müsste so Dagdas Jahrgang sein. Hier steht aber auch, dass er regelmäßig für Chaos unter den Vampiren sorgt und sich gerne auch mal mit Feinden einlässt, um andere, die er nicht mag oder die ihm im Wege sind, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aber meinst du, er hat Corbin den Tipp gegeben?"

„Ich denke mal schon. Er sieht Dagda als eine ständige Bedrohung, weil er gerne mal andere Leute beschütz."

„Und ich dachte schon, ich bin der einzige, hinter dem er in letzter Zeit immer hinterher ist."

Wie lange ist er schon hinter dir her Gangrel?"

„Seit dem ich Christian als meinen Zögling aufgenommen habe."

„Er wird davon ausgegangen sein, dass Chris das Buch hat. Und jetzt weiß er, dass es wieder ein meinem Besitz ist. Sprich er ist hinter mir her."

„Klingt ja gerade so, als wenn du der Meinung bist, dass er mit Corbin einen Deal hat. So nach dem Motto, ich räume Edge aus dem Weg und du dafür die anderen Vampire, die mir im Wege sind."

„Deine Überlegung ist gar nicht mal so abwegig Marcus. Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich Edge, warum er dich ausgesucht hat und nicht einen der anderen Vampire, die mehr Erfahrung haben als du. Der Grund, warum ich euch hier treffen wollte ist folgender. Ihr vier werdet euch aufmachen, um das Versteck von Corbin zu finden. Passt mir ja gut auf, dass Edge ein Sterblicher bleibt. Nur er kann die Bannzeichen entfernen. Eure Suche nach dem Versteck wird allerdings sehr weit weg von hier beginnen. Auch ein Grund, warum ihr auf Edge aufpassen müsst. Er ist derjenige, der die Gegend am besten kennt. Ich hoffe, du weißt noch, wo du mich damals mit deinem Vater getroffen hast?"

„Ja so dunkel weiß ich noch wo das war. Von dort lauft ihr Richtung Westen über das Feld. Ihr müsstet dort irgendwo einen Kreis aus Steinen finden. Dort werdet ihr die erste Spur zum Versteck finden. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit dafür sorgen, dass keinem unserer Leute etwas passiert und werde versuchen Corbin von euch fernzuhalten."

„Darf ich dazu eine Frage stellen?"

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob ihr den Weg auf einem Schiff zurücklegen sollt? Nicht die ganze Zeit. Wenn ihr morgen gleich nach Sonnenuntergang aufbrecht, solltet ihr in zwei Nächten an der Ostküste sein. Ruht euch dort eine Nacht aus und brecht dann auf. Dann solltet ihr vor Sonnenaufgang ein Schiff finden, um euch zu verstecken. Bleibt dort drei Nächte und dann könnt ihr den Rest des Weges fliegen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und hoffen auf ein schnelles Wiedersehen." Damit verschwand Damian aus dem Keller.

„Dann lasst uns gleich hierbleiben und versucht so zeitig wie möglich einzuschlafen. Ich werde allerdings mit unserem jungen Marcus hier draußen noch ein paar Flugübungen machen."

„Wenn es okay, werde ich versuchen, so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben und dann eher auf den Flügen zu schlafen."


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 19

Wie Damian es vorhergesagt hatte, brauchten sie zwei Tage, um die Ostküste zu erreichen. Und auch das Schiff fanden sie ohne weitere Probleme. Die Besatzung war zwar etwas verwundert, dass es auf einmal einen Fahrgast mehr auf dem Schiff gab, bildete sich jedoch ein, sich bei der Abfertigung der Passagier verzählt zu haben. In der Nacht ihrer Ankunft in Irland suchten sie sich lediglich noch ein Versteck, um in der darauffolgenden Nacht in Ruhe mit der Suche beginnen zu können.

„Hier also bist du aufgewachsen?"

„Ja hier in der Gegend war ich zu Hause. Aber ich mag nicht darüber reden. Lasst uns lieber nach dem Steinkreis suchen. Ich muss nicht unbedingt länger hier sein, als nötig. Außerdem würde ich gerne Christian so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen. Stellt sich die Frage, ob er mich noch wiedererkennt."

„Dann los, zeig uns die Stelle, an der du deinen Vater das letzte Mal gesehen hast."

„Es ist ungefähr einen Kilometer von hier entfernt. Wir können also auch von hier aus schon quer über das Feld laufen. Aber Vorsicht, es handelt sich um ein Torffeld und ist verdammt sumpfig."

Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden wollten sie schon die Suche für diese Nacht aufgeben, als Marcus plötzlich der Nase nach im Torf landete.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden. Hier liegt jedenfalls etwas Hartes auf dem Boden."

„Gut ihr müsstet mir aber schon beschreiben, um was es sich handelt. Im Gegensatz zu euch, kann ich nämlich im Dunkeln nicht so gut sehen, wie ihr."

„Es ist ein Stein, in den irgend ein Symbol eingemeißelt worden ist."

„Eine richtige Inschrift wäre mir jetzt aber lieber. Aber kannst du mir mal das Symbol näher beschreiben?"

„Es ist zu sehr verwittert, um es noch genau erkennen zu können."

„Lass mich mal ran, du junger Hüpfer. Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man die Hilfe von uns alten in Anspruch nimmt. In ungefähr hunderte bis zweihundert Jahren, werden deine Augen auch so gut sein wie meine." Edge kam es vor, als würden Minuten vergehen, ehe Gangrel sich zu Ihnen umdrehte. „Es ist nicht verwittert, sondern es wurde zerstört und gehörte mal an eine andere Stelle. Bei dem Symbol handelt es sich um das Zeichen von Sargon."

„Dann gehört der Stein tatsächlich nicht hier hin oder wir sind schon wieder aus dem Torffeld raus. Ich bin dafür ihr sucht euch ein ordentliches Versteck und ich schaue mich bei Tageslicht noch einmal genauer um. Vielleicht weiß ich dann eher, wo wir suchen müssen."

„Ja aber du solltest auch ein wenig schlafen."

„Ich werde eh keine Ruhe finden, bevor wir nicht den Hinweis gefunden haben." Gangrel kannte Edge schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nichts bringen würde mit Edge zu diskutieren. Sie einigte sich auf das Versteck der Nacht ihrer Ankunft. Und trennten sich. Obwohl es sich um die Gegend aus Edges Kindheit handelte, fühlte sich dieser nicht sehr wohl. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft und zeigte ihm damit, dass er schnellsten diesen Steinkreis finden musste. Er fand eine verfallene Hütte, in der er sich bis Sonnenaufgang aufhalten konnte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis Edge eingeschlafen war. Er war einfach zu erschöpft, um wach zu bleiben. Zu seinem Glück waren die Bewohner dieses Bauernhofes Frühaufsteher, wodurch Edge auch kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wach wurde. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus der Hütte. Er wollte nicht unbedingt gesehen werden. Erst jetzt erkannt er den Hof, auf dem er in der Dunkelheit gelandet war. Es war der Hof von Christians Familie. Und nach all der langen Zeit gehörte er immer noch seine Familie. Noch immer lebten seine Eltern hier auf dem Hof, auf den sie nach Christians angeblichen Tod zurückgekehrt waren. Edge konnte nicht anders. Er musste zu ihnen gehen. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja irgendwie weiterhelfen. Sie müssten wissen, wo dieser Steinkreis war. Er ging auf die Tür zu und wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Christians Mutter trat mit einem alten Eimer aus der Tür und hätten ihn beinahe fallen lassen, wenn Edge ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Edge? Bist du das wirklich?"

„Ja, ich bin es wirklich. Ich bin letzte Nacht hier angekommen. Ich wollte euch nicht wecken und hab in der Scheune geschlafen."

„Oh komm doch erst einmal rein und trinke eine Tee mit uns. Ich muss…"

„Ich kenne den Weg zum Brunnen noch sehr gut. Ich werde das Wasser holen." Edge ging zum Brunnen, holte das Wasser und kehrte zum Haus zurück. Im Haus wurde er schon neugierig von Christians Vater erwartet. Er bat die beiden sich an den Tisch zu setzen und machte den Tee. Wie lange hatte er dies schon nicht mehr getan. Als auch Edge am Tisch saß, musste er erst einmal erzählen, was er in den letzten Jahre alles getan hatte. Edge erzählte, von seinem Laden in Toronto, der nach wie vor gutes Geld abwarf. Ohne zu zögern holte er einen Beutel mit Geld aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr das Geld nehmt, davon solltet ihr einen Knecht einstellen können. Und mit etwas Hilfe, dürfte der Hof auch wieder etwas zum Leben abwerfen." Die beiden wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

„Wie könne wir dir nur Danken Edge?", fragt Christians Vater.

„Ihr könntet mir helfen, etwas zu finden. Ein Freund von mir, ist auf der Suche nach einem Steinkreis, der besondere Zeichen haben soll. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass wir hier in der Gegend einen Steinkreis haben. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wo genau er war."

„Oh an den kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern. Dein Vater und ich haben immer überlegt, ob wir ihn nicht beseitigen sollten, um ein Feld daraus zu machen. Aber die Steine ließen sich einfach nicht wegräumen. Du musst einfach von hieraus zu der Kreuzung gehen, die ins Dorf führt. Wenn du aus unserer Richtung kommst, musst du zwischen dem Weg zu eurem Hof und dem Weg ins Dorf auf das Feld laufen. Und dann immer gerade aus. Früher stand genau gegenüber auf der anderen Ecke ein Stein mit einem seltsamen Symbol. Aber vor wenigen Wochen war er auf einmal weg."

„Kein Wunder, dass ich den Weg nicht mehr gefunden habe. Ich habe den Stein vermisst. Aber was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch heute ein wenig hier auf dem Hof helfe. Mein Freund kommt erst heute Nacht hier an. Er hat noch etwas zu erledigen."

Edge arbeitet bis kurz vor Sonnenuntergang auf dem Hof, verabschiedete sich von Christians Eltern und lief in Richtung Dorf. An der besagten Kreuzung setzte er sich an den Rand der Straße und wartete darauf, dass die anderen auftauchen würden. Die Sonne war nun bereits seit einige Zeit untergegangen und von den anderen drein war nichts zu sehen. Edge wollte schon in Richtung des Versteckes gehen, als er spürte, dass sich jemand näherte. Aber es war kein Vampir. Es war Corbin. Edge hoffte nur, dass er ihn nicht erkennen würde. Zu seiner Bestürzung musste Edge mit ansehen, wie Corbin genau in die Richtung des Steinkreises lief. Aber lange konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, da sich schon wieder jemand näherte. Diesmal jedoch genau von hinten.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht Marcus. Ich hab dich schon gespürt."

„Mist aber auch. Wartest du schon lange auf uns?"

„Kann man so sagen. Schon seit Sonnenuntergang."

„Tut uns leid. Aber wir konnten das Versteck nicht verlassen, ohne das uns eine gewisse Person gesehen hätte." Gangrel legte entschuldigend seinen Arm um Edges Schulter.

„Ihr wisst also schon, dass Corbin auch hier ist?"

„Ja, hast du ihn etwa auch schon gesehen?"

„Gerade eben. Er ist kurz vor euch hier lang gekommen und in Richtung des Steinkreises gelaufen."

„Heißt, du weißt wo wir hin müssen?"

„Dank Christians Vater, weiß ich es wieder. Ich habe sie durch Zufall gesehen. Aber jetzt lasst uns gehen. Vielleicht führt uns Corbin ja noch ein Stück weiter zu Chris." Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, gingen sie den gleichen Weg, den Corbin kurz vor ihnen gegangen war. Sie liefen etwa fünf Minuten quer über das Feld, als Corbin vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Kann einer von euch so leise in die Lüfte erheben, um ihn von oben zu beobachten?" Dagda nickte kurz und verschwand in den schwarzen Himmel. Edge und den anderen beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Sie versuchten alles, um nichts zu verpassen. Doch ein greller Blitz ließ sie zusammenzucken. Als sie wieder in die Richtung des Steinkreises schauten, war Corbin verschwunden.

„Mist, was ist passiert?"

„Bleib ruhig Edge, vielleicht hat Dagda mehr gesehen, als wir."


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 20

Dagda kehrte unmittelbar nach Corbins verschwinden zurück. Ihm war klar, dass alle darauf brannten zu erfahren, was er gesehen hatte und legte auch sofort los, alles zu erzählen. Auch von den Steinen, die Corbin berührt hatte, bevor der Blitz auftauchte.

„Am liebsten würde ich testen wollen, was passiert, wenn wir die Steine berühren würden."

„Nein Marcus, wir tun es nicht. Ich werde die Symbole der Steine aufzeichnen und wir kehren zu Damian zurück."

„Aber warum sollen wir es nicht versuchen?" Edge war verwirrt.

„Ganz einfach, weil es sein kann, dass diese Steine nur auf die Kräfte eines Dämonen reagieren. Dagda hat von uns am meisten Erfahrung. Deshalb sollten wir ihm vertrauen."

„Und wie sollen wir Damian finden? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf die Farm zurückkehren sollten."

„Warum konnte und Damian uns nicht sagen, was wir machen sollen, wenn wir diesen dämlichen Steinkreis gefunden haben."

„Damian macht nichts, ohne zu wissen, was er tut. Er war sich bewusst, dass Dagda uns dazu bringen würden ihn wieder aufzusuchen. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat."

„Und wo sollen wir sie finden?"

„Marcus, du musst noch eine Menge lernen. Vor allem an deiner Geduld musst noch einen Menge was tun. Wo würdest du eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn keine anderer Vampir oder ein Dämon sie lesen soll?" Gangrel grinste Dagda an und dieser wusste sofort, dass Damian Gangrel bereits vor ihrer Abreise weitere Anweisungen gegeben hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Dazu müsste ich Damian besser kennen"

„Ganz einfach Marcus.", sagt Edge, dem Gangrels Grinsen nicht entgangen war. „Ich würde die Botschaft bei jemandem hinterlassen, der sie sofort weitergibt, sobald die erste Aufgabe erledigt ist. Allerdings frage ich mich gerade, warum dann die Botschaft noch nicht bei uns angekommen ist und wir hier noch lange diskutieren." Edge baute sich in seine vollen Größe vor Gangrel auf. „Los raus mit der Sprach, was ist unser nächster Schritt?"

„Wir reisen nach London."

„Nach London? Ich soll nach England reisen? In das Land, dass dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich meine Heimat verlassen musste?"

„Ja genau dahin wirst du jetzt augenblicklich reisen." Ohne das Edge auch nur noch ein Wort dagegen sagen konnte hatte sich Gangrel ihn geschnappt und die Luft erhoben. Marcus und Dagda folgten den beiden, wobei sich weder Marcus noch Dagda das Lachen verkneifen konnten.

Als sie in London ankamen, setzten sie Edge vor einem noblem Hotel ab.

„Hier mein Lieber wirst du die nächsten Tage verbringen. Damian wird in etwa einer Woche zu uns stoßen. Und versuche nicht Kontakt zu uns aufzunehmen. Wir kommen zu dir, wenn es soweit ist. Du bist in diesem Hotel als wichtiger Händler angekündigt, der auf der Suche nach alten Artefakten ist."

„Soll heißen, ich muss nicht untätig rumsitzen?"

„Nein, man wird dir eine List geben, auf der verschieden Läden und Leute stehen, die mit seltenen Dingen handeln. Versuche so viele davon aufzusuchen und halte Ausschau, nach Dingen, die für Corbin interessant sein könnten. Es wird dir genug Geld zur Verfügung stehen, um die Dinge zu kaufen."

„Noch ein kleiner Tipp von mir. Konzentriere dich auf Sachen, die nicht besonders Wertvoll aussehen. Alles was auf Gold ist oder mit edlen Steinen besetzt ist, kannst du außer Acht lassen." Damit verschwanden die drei Vampire und Edge ging in das Hotel. Auf seinem Zimmer fand er einige Sachen zum anziehen, die man schon vorausgeschickt hatte. Da die letzten Tage sehr anstrengend waren, beschloss er erst einmal ausgiebig zu schlafen. Als gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages wach wurde, lag noch immer ein Nebelschleier über der Stadt, so dass Edge erst einmal auf die Uhr schauen musste, wie spät es tatsächlich war. Er brach sofort zu der ersten Adresse auf seine Liste auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an einem kleinen Bäcker vorbei. Durch den Geruch, er aus dem Laden kam, merkte er erst, wie lange er schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sah er ein Wirtshaus, in das er ging, um etwas zu essen. Zum Schluss ließ er sich noch von dem Wirt den Weg zu seiner gesuchten Adresse zeigen. Dieser empfahl ihm dorthin lieber eine Droschke zu nehmen, das es sich dabei um eine Adresse etwas außerhalb der Stadt handelte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Edge bei der Adresse an und wunderte sich, dass man ihn schon erwartete. Er betrat das Haus, welches mit lauter seltsamen Sachen vollgestellt war. Der Besitzer führte ihn in einen Salon. Edge traute seinen Augen nicht, als er den Raum betrat. Wie konnte es sein, dass Corbin hier aufgetaucht war. Er versuchte sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen und begrüßte Corbin, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Bist du jetzt in den Handel mit antiken Gegenständen eingestiegen Edge?", wurde er von Corbin begrüßt.

„Ich wollte mal etwas neues probieren. Das andere Geschäft läuft so gut, dass ich der Meinung war mal zu testen, wie es ist den Leuten etwas spezielles anzubieten. Ja und hier in England soll man eine Menge Dinge finden können, die bei uns da drüben von großem Interesse sein könnte."

„Na dann viel Glück. Hier in dem Haus wirst du eine Menge alter wertvoller Goldgegenstände finden."

„Der Kunde, für den ich gerade auf der Suche bin, hält mehr etwas von schlichten Sachen. Aber wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest. Ich habe eine Menge zu erledigen und nur eine Woche Zeit, bevor ich zurückreisen muss. Edge ließ sich von dem Besitzer alles zeigen, kaufte jedoch nichts, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob Corbin ihn nicht beobachtete.

An den nächsten Tagen nahm er immer gleich vom Hotel aus eine Droschke, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er niemanden nach dem Weg fragen musste. Denn jeden, den er fragte, konnte die Adresse ja an Corbin weitergeben. Und er hatte keine Lust noch einmal auf Corbin zu treffen. Am letzten Tag fuhr er noch einmal zu der ersten Adresse. Diesmal war Corbin nicht anwesend, wodurch Edge einige Gegenstände erstand, welcher er schon bei seinem ersten Besuch gesehen hatte. Er wollte gerade das Haus wieder verlassen, als sein Blick auf eine Uhr und auf eine Spange zum schließen eines Mantels fiel. Beide Gegenstände erweckten Erinnerungen bei ihm. Ohne zu zögern, fragte, ob auch die beiden Dinge zu kaufen wären. Der Besitzer hielt sie zwar für sehr ansehnlich, aber nicht besonders wertvoll und verkaufte sie Edge für einen sehr niedrigen Preis. Bei seiner Rückkehr ins Hotel wartete bereits eine Nachricht von Gangrel auf ihn, wo er sie noch in dieser Nacht treffen sollte. Edge sollte sämtliche Gegenstände, der er gefunden hatte, vorher schon dort hinbringen lassen. Bis auf zwei Sachen hielt er sich auch an die Anweisung. Den restlichen Nachmittag bereitete er sich auf die Abreise aus England vor. Seine Sachen wurden abgeholt, mit dem Hinweis, dass es die Anweisung gab, diese schon vorzuschicken. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang fuhr Edge zu dem ihm genannten Treffpunkt. Es handelte sich um ein winzige Pub zwei Stunden von London entfernt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten die anderen endlich zu sehen und ihnen alles zu erzählen. Edge hatte sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke gesucht. Von diesem Platz aus konnte er den gesamten Raum überblicken, ohne gleich von jedem gesehen zu werden. Dem entsprechend konnten sich die anderen auch nicht an ihn heranschleichen, was Gangrel gleich mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

„Du hast verdammt viel gelernt. Dich zu überraschen, ist nicht so einfach."

„Na nach meiner Begegnung hier am ersten Tag, ist Vorsicht mein bester Freund geworden."

„Komm mach es nicht so spannend, was ist dir denn so nettes begegnet?"

„Du und deine Ungeduld Marcus. Ich würde vorschlagen , ihr setzt euch einfach hin. Dann kann ich in Ruhe erzählen."

„Das kannst du auch oben in der kleinen Kammer, in der auch deine gekauften Gegenstände sein sollten." Nachdem sich Damian und Dagda die Gegenstände kurz angeschaut hatten setzten sie sich zu Edge, damit dieser endlich erzählen konnte.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wen ich bei meiner ersten Adresse getroffen habe. Ausgerechnet Corbin. Ich hoffe nur, er weiß nicht, was ich wirklich vorhabe."

„Lass uns erst einmal über die Gegenstände reden, die du gesammelt hast. So auf den ersten Blick scheinen uns die die Gegenstände wirklich weiterzuhelfen. Dein Blick für wichtige Dinge ist nicht von schlechten Eltern."


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 21

„Ich habe versucht Gegenstände zu finden, auf denen die Symbole von dem Steinkreis sind. Wie auch immer diese Zeichen uns weiterhelfen werden."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Konntest du sonst noch irgendetwas aufschnappen? Sind dir irgendwelche Leute begegnet, die dir merkwürdig vorkamen?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich mich beobachtet gefühlt habe. Von anderen Vampiren weit und breit keine Spur. Aber es gibt da noch zwei Gegenstände, die ich euch bisher vorenthalten habe. Ich habe sie aus dem Haus, in dem ich die letzten Gegenstände gekauft habe. Sie habe keines der Symbole, aber für mich sind sie sehr wertvoll." Edge holte die Uhr und die Spange hervor und legt sie vor Damian auf den Tisch.

„Dann erzähl uns mal etwas zu diesen beiden Gegenständen."

„Also zum einen ist da diese Uhr, die meinem Vater gehört hat. Ich habe sie sofort wiedererkannt. Und zwar an einem kleinen Fehler im Gehäuse der Uhr. Und die Spange erinnert mich sehr an eine Spange, die mein Großvater immer benutzt hat, um seinen Mantel zu schließen, wenn wir am Sonntag in die Kirche gegangen sind. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wie diese beiden Sachen hier her nach England gelangt sind."

„Hm immer noch keine merkwürdigen Leute?"

„Wenn ich es recht überlege, der Besitzer, wo ich diese Gegenstände her habe, hatte mich bei meinem ersten und auch bei meinem zweiten Besuch immer schon erwartet. Aber wieso ist Corbin dann bei ihm aufgetaucht?"

„Ich denke mal, dass Corbin auch hier in England Leute haben, die ihn über alles informieren. Irgendwie muss er herausbekommen haben, wer hier unser Kontakt ist und uns helfen wird. Und um zu sehen, ob derjenige Sachen zusammen gesammelt hat, die uns helfen können, hat er ihn überwache lassen. Es war daher clever von dir, die Sache nicht in Corbins Gegenwart zu kaufen. Und was die anderen beiden Dinge betrifft, weiß ich nicht, wie sie in seinen Besitz gekommen sind. Von uns hat sie ihm keiner gegeben. Aber ich weiß, dass dein Vater diese Uhr bei sich hatte, als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen habe. Es war damals, als du mich mit ihm gesehen hast. Er wollte dann eigentlich zu dir kommen. Ich glaube fast, Corbin oder seine Leute haben ihnen aufgelauert."

„Das würde aber heißen, Corbin hätte diese Gegenstände dort im Haus zurückgelassen. Nur zu welchem Zweck?"

„Weil du etwas übersehen hast. Wir beide werden noch einmal in das Haus zurückkehren. Mal sehen, ob du diesmal genauer hinschaust."

„Ist es okay, wenn ich noch kurz mit Edge alleine rede Damian?"

„Aber mach es kurz Gangrel, wir warten draußen. Und versprochen, es wird keiner lauschen oder eure Gedanken reden." Ein besonderer Blick fiel dabei auf Marcus. Nachdem die anderen draußen waren, flüsterte Gangrel Edge ins Ohr:

„Wenn du dich dort umsiehst, denke an eine Person, die dir eine Menge bedeutet."

„Du meinst…"

„Ja genau. Von ihm muss auch etwas in dem Haus sein. Corbin will dir zeigen, wer für das Verschwinden bestimmter Personen verantwortlich ist."

„Aber vielleicht solltest du auch mitkommen. Immerhin warst du zum Schluss mit ihm zusammen. Was wenn es etwas ist, was ich noch nicht kenne?"

„Guter Einwand. Ich werde es auf dem Weg mit Damian bereden. Auch wenn er gesagt hat, dass nur ihr beiden zu dem Haus zurückkehrt, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht in der Nähe sein werden."

„Dann lass uns mal gehe."

Am Haus angekommen schaute Damian Edge grinsend an und winkte Gangrel zu sich. Er war also einverstanden damit, dass Gangrel mit ins Haus kam. Und es war auch tatsächlich Gangrel, der den Gegenstand fand und nicht Edge.

„Das konntest du nicht finden. Diese Kette habe ich Christian geschenkt, weil er eure Heimat so vermisst. Ich dachte, mit dieser Kette, könnte ich ihm ein Stück Heimat zurückgeben."

„Und ich war mir sicher, dass Edge die Kette hätte entdecken müssen."

„Chris hatte zwar früher schon einmal eine ähnliche Kette, aber die befindet sich bei seinen Eltern. Deshalb wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, nach einer Kette von ihm zu suchen."

„Aber wir wissen jetzt, dass Christian auf alle Fälle in Corbins Gewalt ist."

„Okay wir sollten die anderen reinholen und in ein geheimes Versteck im Keller verziehen. Es wird gleich hell. Sofern Edge sich wachhalten kann, wäre es schön, wenn darauf achten würde, ob Corbin hierher zurückkehrt. Ich denke mal, er wird bereits erfahren haben, dass du die Uhr und die Spange gekauft hast."

„Und was wenn wir beides hier auf die Kommode legen? Vielleicht denkt er dann, dass sein Informant ihn belogen hat?"

„Gut Idee. Lass uns dir Kette direkt danebenlegen. Sollten die Sachen heute Abend noch da sein, werden wir sie natürlich mitnehmen. Und jetzt in den Keller. Ich hole die beiden anderen."

Edge musste sich alle Mühe geben nicht einzuschlafen. Doch am späten Nachmittag wurde er dafür belohnt. Corbin tauchte tatsächlich auf und war verwundert, die Gegenstände noch vorzufinden. So sehr der Hausbesitzer sich auch bemühte Corbin zu erklären, dass er nicht wissen, wie es kommt, dass die Uhr und die Spange wieder hier wären, Corbin glaubte ihm kein Wort. Wut entbrannt verließ Corbin das Haus, ohne dem Besitzer nicht noch zu drohen, dass wenn auch nur einer der Vampire hier auftauchen sollte und ungeschoren davon kommen würde, würde er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Edge wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Den armen Mann schützen oder ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, dafür, dass er Damian und ihn reinlegen wollte. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch machen konnte, war einfach abzuwarten, dass die Sonne unterging. Durch Corbins auftauchen war seine Müdigkeit jedoch verflogen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen, als Damian, Dagda und Gangrel zu Edge kamen und sich alles erzählen ließen, was er gehört hatte. Damian war der Ansicht, dass man dem Besitzer des Hauses nur unter einer Bedingung helfen sollte. Wenn er ihnen helfen würde aus London zu entkommen, ohne dass es Corbin erfahren würde. Damian redete auf den Besitzer ein, währen Edge die drei Gegenstände holte und zu den anderen drei vor das Haus. Damian kam etwa fünf Minuten später dazu, mit der Nachricht, dass der Besitzer ihnen nicht helfen würde. Gangrel schnappte sich Marcus, während sich Damian Edge schnappte, damit sie schneller aus England verschwinden konnten. Nach der Hälfte der Nach wahren sie bereits weit auf dem Ozean und fanden kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ein Schiff nach Amerika. Sie suchten sich den dunkelsten Fleck unter Deck. Auch Edge durfte sich die ganze nicht an Deck blicken lassen. Zum Glück blieben sie nur zwei Nächte auf diesem Schiff. Den Rest den Weges legt sie im Flug zurück. In einer alten, verfallenen Kirche fanden sie einen Keller, der dunkel genug war, um dort den Tag zu verbringen. Edge dagegen lief den ganzen Tag ziellos durch die Stadt. Die Sonne war schon einige Zeit untergegangen, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Kirche machte. Er hatte gerade den Friedhof erreicht, als ihn ein Schmerz mitten in den Magen traf. Gangrel kam sofort zu ihm gerannt und rief via Gedanken nach Dagda.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe hier, wie besprochen gewartet. Als er ankam, hat er sich plötzlich an den Bauch gefasst und aufgeschrien, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer in den Magen gerammt."

„Okay dann lass mich sehen und ruf' nach Damian. Er soll aber dafür sorgen, dass Marcus hier nicht auftauch. Dich brauche ich dann auch hier." Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und Damian war da. Gangrel erzählte kurz, was passiert war.

„Ihr beiden müsst ihn jetzt gut festhalten. Ich werde versuchen, den Schmerz zu lokalisieren." Doch so sehr sich Dagda auch bemühte, er konnte nicht feststellen, was bei Edge diese Schmerzen ausgelöst hatte. Gangrel war so verzweifelt, weil Edge sich immer noch, wie unter Krämpfen wand, das er ihm seine kühle Hand auf die Stirn legte. Unter dieser Berührung schaffte Edge es sich zu entspannen und fing wieder ruhig an zu atmen und kam schließlich wieder zu sich.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 22

„Hey Edge, kannst du uns sagen, was gerade passiert ist?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nur auf einmal diesen tierischen Schmerz gespürt. Es war, wie an dem Tag, an dem Christian verschwunden ist. Ich glaube ich kann spüren, wenn ihm jemand weh tut."

„Es ist schon gut möglich, dass du so etwas spüren kannst. Aber so etwas ist selten, sehr selten. Ich weiß nicht, ob etwas in deinem Buch darüber steht, aber vor tausenden Jahren, war so etwas noch normal."

„Ich würde jetzt aber lieber etwas schlafen, ich bin total am Ende. Ich bin echt froh, wenn diese ganze Sache mit Corbin vorbei ist und ich wieder ein normales Leben führen kann."

„Ob du je wieder ein normales Leben führen wirst, kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Nicht nachdem, was du alles erlebt und gesehen hast. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass du jetzt eine ganze Nacht ruhig und fest schlafen werden kannst. Ich selber werde dafür sorgen." Damian schaute zu den anderen und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie sich bei Sonnenaufgang wieder in diesem Versteck treffen würden. Dann ging er mit Edge ins Versteck und sorgte dafür, dass Edge einen bequemen Schlafplatz hatte.

Als Gangrel und die anderen bei Sonnenaufgang zurückkamen, schlief Edge noch tief und fest. Damian schaute zu Dagda und fragte ihn ganz offen:

„Kannst du irgendetwas tun, damit seine Schmerzen nachlassen und er auch den Tag über weiterschlafen kann?"

„Ich kann etwas gegen die Schmerzen tun, aber nichts, damit er nicht aufwacht."

„Wir müssen irgendetwas tun, damit er heute hier bleibt."

„Wenn es für euch okay ist, werde ich versuchen wachzubleiben und auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Aber nicht den ganzen Tag. Du kannst die erste Schicht übernehmen, aber ab Mittag musst du schlafen. Ich will, dass du mit Edge heute Abend aufbrichst und ihr Christian sucht."

„Wenn du die beiden heute losschicken willst, dann sollte Gangrel gleich schlafen. Sei mir nicht böse, aber Damian und ich sind länger als du Vampire. Wir können besser damit umgehen, einen Tag lang nicht zu schlafen." Wenn auch nicht gerne legte sich Gangrel in die Nähe von Edge. Dagda setzte sich auch in die Nähe von Edge, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Stirn und konzentrierte sich darauf, Edges Schmerzen selber zu spüren. Desto länger er dies tat, umso mehr entspannte sich Edge. Durch diese Entspannung gelang es Dagda dafür zu sorgen, dass Edge erst am späten Nachmittag wach wurde. Damian nahm ihn gleich bei Seite und erklärte ihm dass sich an diesem Abend ihre Wege trennen würden.

„Wieso könnt ihr Gangrel und mich nicht begleiten?"

„Wir werden versuchen Corbins Leute auf uns zu lenken. Solange du Christians Schmerzen spüren kannst, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass Corbin bei ihm ist. Und umso weniger Verfolger ihr habt, umso einfach wird es für euch das Versteck zu betreten."

„Aber wie soll ich gegen Corbin kämpfen?"

„Gangrel wird dir unterwegs alles Nötige erzählen und beibringen. Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. Nur eins noch, bevor ihr aufbrecht. Um Corbin und somit auch Christian zu finden, lasst euch einfach von deinen Schmerzen leiten. Je deutlicher du sie spürst, umso näher seid ihr ihnen." Edge und Gangrel verabschiedeten sich von Damian und draußen vor dem Versteck noch von Dagda und einem sehr unglücklichen Marcus. Auch auf sein Betteln hin ließ Damian ihn nicht mit den beiden ziehen. Edge versprach ihm dafür ihn sofort zu suchen, sobald er Christian gerettet hätte. Schließlich war Edge sich sicher, dass Marcus und Christian verdammt gute Freunde werden würden. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dies das letzte Mal war, wo er Marcus sehen sollte.

Drei Nächte waren Edge und Gangrel nun schon unterwegs und hatten doch keine Spur von Corbin finden können. Doch kurz vor Sonnenaufgang durchfuhr Edge ein stechender Schmerz. Er war in etwa so stark, wie am Abend vor ihrem Aufbruch.

„Meinem Schmerzgefühl nach, sind wir Corbin noch nicht einen Meter näher gekommen."

„Doch ich denke schon, dass wir ihm näher kommen. Überlege mal, in den letzten Tagen hast du gar nichts gespürt. Was wenn Corbin Christian von einem Versteck in ein anderes gebracht hat. Und da sie es erreicht haben, kann er ihn wieder quälen und du kannst, so gesehen, zum Glück seine Schmerzen wieder spüren, was uns näher zu ihm bringt."

„Die Schmerzen haben aber auch einen Nachteil. In den letzten Nächten konnte ich wenigstens Kämpfen üben. Aber wie bitte soll ich unter diesen Schmerzen trainieren?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, aber du musst da durch. Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen. Aber das einzige was Dagda mir in der Hinsicht erklärt hat, ist dass du dich entspannen musst. Ich weiß, es klingt einfacher, als es ist. Aber lass es uns versuchen. Wenigstens damit wir etwas trainieren können." Gangrel suchte einen ruhigen Ort und erklärte Edge, was er machen muss. Und zu seiner Überraschung, brauchte Edge keine zehn Minuten, um sich richtig zu entspannen.

„Wow, das fühlt sich richtig gut an. Solltest du auch mal probieren. Und noch was, diese Übungen scheinen meine Sinne generell zu schärfen. Ich kann etwas Dämonisches in der Nähe spüren. Vielleicht war Corbin gar nicht so weit weg, als ich das erste Mal die Schmerzen gespürt habe. Was wenn sein Versteck hier ganz in der Nähe ist?"

„So dumm ist die Überlegung nicht. Fühlst du dich stark genug, um dich dem Versteck zu nähern, wenn wir es tatsächlich gefunden haben?"

„Um Chris zu retten, bin ich immer stark genug. Also lass uns los gehen und suchen."

„Dir sollte aber bewusst sein, dass ich mich jetzt ganz und gar auf dein Gespür verlassen muss. Und wenn wir wirklich den Eingang finden sollten, musst du dich dem Eingang alleine nähern und erst einmal sämtliche Runen entfernen. Wenn ich mich einer der Runen nähere, dürft Corbin vorgewarnt sein. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was er dann mit Chris macht."

"Ich glaube, das möchte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Ich will mir noch nicht einmal wissen, was er jetzt gerade mit ihm anstellt."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde mussten sie die Suche jedoch abbrechen, da sie Gefahr liefen von anderen Leuten gesehen zu werden. Ihre Suche hatte sie nämlich in die Nähe einer Stadt und eines Friedhofes geführt. Und beide waren sich sicher, dass es Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf den Friedhof gehen würden.

"Sag mal, ist es dir möglich, in einen Saloon zu gehen? Ich war so lange schon kein Bier mehr trinken. Und da wir im Moment eh nichts tun können, dachte ich es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit."

"An mir soll es nicht scheitern. Ich habe mir mal sagen lassen, dass man an solchen Orten immer mal wieder gute Informationen bekommen kann. Außerdem gibt es dir die Möglichkeit, mal etwas vernünftiges zu essen" Beim betreten des Saloons versuchten sie sich so unauffällig, wie nur möglich zu verhalten. Obwohl dies nicht wirklich nötig war, da man ihnen keine Beachtung schenkte. Die ganze Stadt musste dort versammelt sein, und ließ sich von einem Fremden Geschichten erzählen. Einzig der Wirt wurde auf sie aufmerksam und Edge bekam auch prompt sein Bier.

"Können sie sich vorstellen, dass die Leute hier alle diesem fremden Kerl glauben, dass es Vampire gibt und er uns vor ihnen schützen will?", fragte der Wirt. Edge und Gangrel schauten sich verdutzt an und schüttelten den Kopf.

"Wer glaubt denn bitte so etwas?" fragte Edge. Gangrel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Na eben diese Typ dort in der Ecke." Edges Blick folgte der Handbewegung des Wirtes und er hätte beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen, als er erkannte, wer gemeint war.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns nach der langen Reise noch etwas die Beine vertreten. Das Bier war sehr gut." Gangrel verstand den Wink sofort und folgt Edge aus dem Saloon.

"Was ist los?"

"Der Fremde, von dem der Wirt gesprochen hat, ist niemand anderer als Corbin."


End file.
